Everybody talks
by Kawaiibootybutt
Summary: Eren transfers to a new high school, only to find out that there's this thing going around about a junior named Levi. It goes that he's a virgin and that every gay boy and straight girl wants to be his first! Eren gets tangled up in this little game and discovers that maybe everybody talking isn't such a bad thing. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Eren looked up to the school's main building in awe. He broke his gaze from the towering building to all the other separate buildings that sat behind it. Mikasa came up behind him and said, "Impressive, isn't it?" All the brunette could do was nod and took a moment to compose himself before saying, "Mikasa, when you said you went to 'a pretty nice school', how did you fail to mention the part where it was freaking amazing?! It looks like one of those schools for rich kids!"

She chuckled as she began to walk up the stairs to the school. "Well, it's not exactly a school for rich kids, but it is prestigious." Eren followed her to the door and entered after holding the door open for her. "I just feel bad for leaving Armin at my old school by himself; I hope he's doing okay."

"Eren, I'm sure he'll be fine, besides, he told you that you transferring would be for the best." Eren rolled his eyes, knowing where this conversation was heading, and replied, "I know, 'Kasa."

"And he's right.

"I know."

"Eren, you need to start over and actually focus on your work. You're a sophomore for Pete's sake!"

"I know! 'Kasa, I promised that I would focus on my grades and that's what I'm going to do! *Sigh*, you don't have to act like my mom all the time…"

Mikasa seemed to sadden and said, "Sorry, Eren." She led him to the principal's office and they both walked in.

The man (or woman, Eren couldn't tell) was casually talking to what Eren assumed to be a freshman. The man/woman noticed them, and in a flash, was standing in front of them. (S)He had Eren's hand in an iron grip and was shaking it so hard, Eren thought he would fall over. Mikasa chuckled and the man/woman said, "You must be Eren! I'm Principal Hanji and welcome to Trost High! So, let's see…" (S)He rummaged through some papers on the desk until (s)he found Eren's file.

"You transferred from Shiganshina High with… Oh my…" The room was silent for a moment and Eren could feel the sweat build up on his brow at the thought of what was coming next. He knew that if his terrible grades came up, and that the only reason he passed freshman year was his father's fame in the doctoring industry, that he would surely be looked down upon by not only the kids in this school, but the _principal!_

Before he could blink, Hanji was squealing and jumping up in the air. The other student that was in there didn't seem the slightest bit concerned; neither did Mikasa, and frankly, that worried Eren. Hanji cut off his train of thought by shouting, "Oh my! You are truly something, a specimen even! It says here that you got into thirteen fights the _first_ semester of the school year! Ha!" (S)He took a moment to calm down before saying, "Well, even though I probably _shouldn't_ allow you to even be here, I am."

Eren's jaw dropped and replied, "But, my record-"Hanji cut him off.

"Is amazing and so interesting! Oh, Levi, look at him, all confused; I could just eat him up!" The guy I presumed to be Levi simply 'tsk'ed, and rolled his eyes. "Hanji, shouldn't we be telling him why I'm here?"

(S)He gave this some thought and said, "Oh, you're right! Eren, this is Levi; he's going to be your guide for the day and is just going to show you around. If you need to know where any of your classes are, don't hesitate to ask him!"

Eren thought about what the principal had said, and replied, "Um, thanks, but wouldn't it be better for Mikasa to show me around instead of a freshman?"

The room was silent once more, until Hanji busted out laughing and Levi growled at him. When Hanji was able to speak again, (s)he said, " O-Oh, Eren! You are too funny! First off, Levi is a junior, and secondly, your friend seems to have left you."

Before Eren could have any time to be embarrassed about confusing a junior with a freshman, he was stuck with the problem of finding out where the heck Mikasa went to. Before he could go looking for her, Levi walked over and pulled him by the arm.

"Whatever you stupid brat; let's just get on with getting you to your first class…"

No reply.

Levi grew aggravated.

"Which is?"

Eren snapped out of his daze as he was dragged out of Hanji's room, and replied, "Oh, uh, Math two, I think…" Levi gave him a look. "You think? You really are a brat." Eren refrained from speaking and told himself the same thing he always told himself when he got mad. ' _Is this going to have any effect on you in the long run? No. So just deal with it.'_

The trip was silent, the only noise being that of the students who were also trying to get to their morning classes. The brunette tried to start up a conversation with, "So, is Principal Hanji a guy or a girl?"

Levi gave a small chuckle, though, Eren could tell there wasn't any humor behind it, and said, "Look, if you ever find out, you come and tell me. I just usually refer to them with gender neutral pronouns." Eren gave a small, "Oh.", and the remaining part of the trip was in silence.

That was when Eren started to hear the whispers. Whispers ranging from, "Can you _believe_ that dweeb is hanging out with Levi!? I would be _much_ better than _him!_ " to, "Oh, I'm so jealous! That new guy is so lucky; I wish that was me!" Honestly, Eren didn't see the big deal. In fact, Levi seemed like a jerk.

The taller of the two almost ran into the shorter as they came to a stop in front of a classroom. ' _Well, at least we didn't have to go to one of the other buildings… yet.'_ He thought as Levi left him in favor of his own classroom. Even though he wasn't walking with him anymore, Eren could still hear the whispers about how either they hated Eren for walking with Levi, or praised him for even getting the latter to look at him.

Eren shook it off and headed into the classroom to start the day.

 _-Linebreak-_

Once lunch time rolled around, Eren was exhausted! Apparently, actually paying attention in class and doing work was some hard work! He slumped into the chair next to Mikasa, who was sitting by herself, and banged his head against the table, narrowly missing his food.

Mikasa didn't bother to look at him as she continued eating and asked, "What's with you? And don't tell me it's because you have to sit next to me, because I could be sitting with other people, but I chose to sit with you because it's your first day."

Eren sighed, and replied, "It's not you, 'Kasa; today was just so tiring and it's only half-way done! And, it doesn't help that I keep hearing everyone talk about me and Levi."

"You and Levi?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to show me around today, and I keep hearing everyone talk about us." Mikasa continued eating and calmly said, "Oh, that's probably because everybody wants to sleep with him because he's a virgin."

Eren almost spit out his drink and turned to her in shock. "What!?" She sighed. "Okay, look, there's this thing where practically every gay guy and straight girl wants to be his first, because word got out that he's a virgin. Heck, even people who say they don't swing that way still flirt with him. The only reason it's so big, is because around here, finding a virgin is like finding a gold mine. No one even knows if it's true or not, they just go with it."

Eren was astounded to hear this. "What the hell!? Does he know about this?!" Mikasa gave a chuckle and said, "Of course he does, his friends are the ones that came up with the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, so, the rules are that it doesn't have to be your first time, just his. Also, it can't be forced; he has to consent. If word gets out that it's forced, not only will you go to jail, but if you get out, everyone here will probably kill you. Lastly, and probably the worst is that once you do 'do the do', he has to agree that you did it."

Eren was shocked and asked, "Wait, so you mean to tell me that there is no other virgin at this school? I mean, come on, there has to be at least one." Mikasa gave him a serious look and said, "Well, you know I'm not, courtesy of that _friend_ of yours. Are you?"

Eren hesitated before honestly answering, "No."

She smiled and said, "So, no one other than him is a virgin. Now shut up and eat."

Eren complied, but, now that he thought about it, if being a virgin meant you were like a science specimen to everyone, then maybe transferring here _wasn't_ a good idea…

- _End of chapter one_ -

A/N: Okay, so I know that I shouldn't be typing this, but this plot bunny would NOT go away! I will get to work on my other stories ASAP, which probably means after school ends, because I have a project and testing coming up… Anyway, everyone, sing it with me ~Exposition, Exposition, I had to tell it someway~. Also, whoever can guess the 'friend' that took Mikasa's V-card will get a cookie! And YES, Eren is not the innocent baby in this one! Whoop whoop! And don't worry; Armin will come in real soon. \\(^3^)/

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'll keep this short, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOOKING AT THIS AND REVIEWING! Namika-Sharkbite, you did make me happy, thank you for your review! Lala-land Otaku, thank you for your awesome suggestion and for reviewing! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! Whew, now that I calmed down, I noticed that in the last chapter I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here it is:

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned SNK/AOT, you would know it. T_T

- _Line break-_

"So, Eren, how was your first day at your new school?"

Armin got no reply as Eren flopped onto his couch and gave a long groan in exasperation. "Armin, let's not talk about my day, let's talk about yours; how was school without me?" Armin could clearly tell that Eren was trying to change the subject, but he played along with it.

"It was fine, I gue-"

"Did anyone bother you? If they did, you just tell me and I'll deal with it!"

"Eren it was fine, I was hanging out with Jean, Sasha, and Connie. Oh, that's right, Jean told me to tell you that it was much quieter without you." Armin sat next to Eren on the couch as he finished his sentence. Eren popped up, scaring the blonde, and said, "You tell that horse that he can come say that to my face. Oh wait, that's right, he can't, because he couldn't even tell Marco how he felt before he moved."

It was true that Jean had a crush on the tall raven, and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except for Marco, of course. But sadly, as soon as Jean got the courage to tell him how he felt, Marco had told everyone that he had to move and would have to transfer. Jean completely lost it, and didn't come to school for three days! He eventually got over it, but the feelings remained.

Armin gasped at Eren's words and said, "Eren, isn't that a bit harsh? And why don't you just text him or call him?" "Armin, you know I hate talking to him directly; we always end up fighting afterwards."

Armin nodded in agreement and asked, "Where's Mikasa?" Eren finally sat like a normal person and turned on the TV saying, "She had some homework she needed to finish up. Can you believe that?! They gave us homework on the first day! That's almost as shocking as this thing I heard today."

"What did you hear?"

Eren retold the whole thing about Levi and the little game they started about him, and Armin gasped. "Why is it that big of a deal that he's a virgin? I mean, I'm not, but-"

Eren almost choked on nothing and shouted, "What!? Really!?" Armin casually nodded and said, "Yeah, I thought you knew that, I mean, Mikasa knows." "Well, Mikasa knows everything! Since when!?" Armin got up to get them some drinks and said, "Since last year; remember that time we all went out, and Sasha and I disappeared for an hour?"

Eren was completely shocked as he said, "Sasha, really!? But, what about Connie?! Are you two a thing!?" Armin came back and sighed, "Yes, Sasha. Yes Connie knows and he got over it. No, we are not a thing; I didn't say I didn't regret it. Look, Eren, you don't have to be so shocked or surprised; I won't judge you if you still are-"

"But I'm not!" He honestly said. Armin stared and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really, why is that so hard to believe!?"

Armin smirked and said, "I didn't say it was that hard to believe. Anyway, don't you have homework?" Eren gave and awkward smile and said, "Oh, right…"

- _Line break-_

The next day at school, Eren is happy to find that the whispers have died down and no one was talking about him or Levi like they had been the day before. He is also happy to find that he can remember the number of his locker and where it is in the big school. What he wasn't happy to find was someone popping up from behind his locker after he closed it.

The guy had blonde hair and was a lot more bulky that Eren. He was also giving Eren a look that the brunette couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion behind. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Eren could feel the tension begin to build and the sweat start to form on his brow. He didn't understand why this guy was giving him what he presumed to be the stink-eye, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Before Eren could either make a run for it or ask the guy to kindly take his scary face elsewhere, the guy spoke in a deep voice (In Eren's opinion, it was probably too deep for a high school student). "You're Eren, right? Eren Jaeger?" Said boy unconsciously gulped and slowly nodded. The guy mimicked his action and said, "I'm Erwin Smith, Levi's friend." _'Oh…'_ Eren had a feeling that even if the guy hadn't heard the whispers, which he _highly_ doubted, he was probably not here for a good reason.

Eren desperately tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't, so he said the first thing he could think of. "Erwin? Th-that's an odd name." Erwin's face seemed to get even scarier and the blonde replied, "I could say the same about you, Jaeger. What are you, German?" Eren held back his rude response and gave a fake smile. He replied, "Yeah, and Turkish. Is that a problem?" The question had a bit of aggression in it, and the stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them scowling.

Their mini staring contest was cut off by Levi coming up behind Eren and scaring the crap out of him. Erwin gave a smug smile, but it went either unnoticed or ignored by Levi, who had hit Eren in the back of the head with a book to get his attention. "Oi, Eren, since I showed you around yesterday, I think it's only fair that you come do something for me."

Eren wasn't sure what to do; should he ignore Levi, go to class, get Erwin's seal of approval, but get sucker punched by Levi? Should he go with Levi, help him, get his seal of approval, but get sucker punched by Erwin? Either way, he was going to get sucker punched…

He did his best to take the safe way out. "Um, isn't class about to start soon? It's…" He checked his watch. "… Oh…" ' _3:07',_ Eren had completely forgotten that he had come to his locker to put up his books and then go home. He had also forgotten how solemn the hallway looked now that everyone was gone. ' _Now that I think about it, shouldn't Mikasa come looking for me right about now?'_

- _With Mikasa-_

Mikasa nervously held her left arm with her right hand as she walked solemnly down the street towards Armin's house. ' _It's okay, Mikasa, Eren told you that he didn't want to be treated like a baby, so you won't go looking for him…. Even if you_ are _worried…'_

- _Back with Eren_ -

Eren nervously turned to Levi, and studied his expression. He couldn't quite read the emotion, but it sure did look better than the face Erwin was making. "Okay, what did you need?" Levi almost, _almost_ , smiled and took Eren by the arm and dragged him away. Eren saw the raven look back at the blonde, and he almost seemed smug about dragging Eren off.

The brunette ignored it and continued with Levi, afraid to be alone with Erwin. He was dragged out the hallway, and to the one directly beside it. There was another set of lockers in this hallway and Eren was dragged to the other end of it. They stopped in front of a set of them and stayed there. There was few seconds of silence before Levi said in aggravation, " _Well?_ "

"'Well' _what_?"

Levi face palmed and said, "Usually Erwin does it, but he wasn't here, so I need you to do it." Eren blushed as his mind raced with dirty thoughts. ' _Is this so called virgin asking me to do it with him?!'_

"So, are you going to open it?!"

"… What?"

"My locker, are you going to open it and put my stuff up? I… can't reach it."

Eren blinked. ' _Oh…'_ See, the funny thing about their school was instead of having the lockers stacked in twos, they were stacked in threes and only the really tall people had top lockers. … Well, except Levi, apparently…

"Why do you have a top locker?" Eren asked as he did as he was told, with a bit of a struggle since he _was_ only average height, and put up the shorter of the two's books. "Because Hanji thought it would be funny to put my locker on the top. Stop asking stupid questions, brat."

The two were in silence for a few seconds before Levi spoke, "How did you _not_ know about my locker? Everyone else does…"

Eren shrugged and turned to the older and said, "Well, I guess I better get going; Mikasa must be worried." Levi nodded and began to walk off. "Oh, and Eren, don't think I don't know about the whispers. I just ignore them." He stopped and looked back before continuing, "And I advise you do the same, Jaeger." He then walked off, leaving Eren in a confused daze.

' _What the f*** just happened?'_

 **-** _End of chapter two_ **-**

A/N: So there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because now my hands are going numb from typing. And don't be startled by what Levi said, there will be Ereri! *\\(^3^)/*

P.S: Sorry if this one has some mistakes; I was too lazy to look over it.

P.P.S: Also, HERMERGERD IT'S ARMIN!

PLEASE KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMING, THEIR MY ONLY FOOD! IF I DON'T GET ANY, I MIGHT STARVE AND WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Eren was happy to find that neither Erwin nor Levi had pulled him over to talk to him. Sure, Erwin glared at him from time to time, but he could deal with that. He wasn't happy when he was pulled over into the boy's bathroom on his way to lunch.

He looked to see a group of boys with different expressions on each of their faces; some stared at him in awe, like he was a god, while others looked with envy. Eventually, one of them, he assumed to be the leader, spoke up. "Eren, we need your help."

Eren stared for a moment and said, "…With what, person I don't know…?"

The leader laughed awkwardly and said, "Sorry, I'm Felix. Don't worry about the other guys, they're not important." The others shouted in disagreement, but he continued anyway. "We need you to tell us how you managed to talk to Levi and get him to _actually_ acknowledge your existence!"

Eren could feel the confusion build up as he asked, "Why is it so hard for everyone to talk to him?"

The other boys looked at him like he was insane, until Felix answered. " _Duh,_ have you _seen_ Erwin!? That guy is a beast; he could easily crush us. I mean, after all of Levi's other friends switched schools, Erwin has practically glued himself to Levi. I would even go as far to say he LOVES him!"

' _Well that makes sense…'_ Eren thought, and he was about to reply when there was a ruckus that could be heard from outside the bathroom.

The boys raced out to find none other than Levi and Erwin in the middle of the hallway, a large crowd of students around them. They were shouting at each other, but Eren couldn't make out the word due to the crowds shouts of excitement and anger; excitement because this was technically a fight, but anger because someone, even if it _was_ Erwin, dared to yell at the raven.

Eren moved over to the crowd and stood in the back, silently watching. Felix had followed him, and was hopping all over to get a good view of the 'fight'.

Eren was surprised when he saw Levi yell something he was certain wasn't school appropriate and shove Erwin. The larger of the two had been knocked into the lockers a bit, but probably not as much as Levi intended. He watched as Erwin grew angrier and returned the shove, only this time it was more of a full on push and it knocked the smaller down, causing him to drop some of his books and papers as he slammed to the ground. Everyone grew hushed, even Felix, much to Eren's surprise due to the fact that he had been previously shouting in Eren's ear, as they saw the raven hit the ground.

All was quiet as they watched Erwin's expression go from one of anger and hate, to one of worry and regret. Eren didn't understand why, but the action made him angry beyond belief. Erwin had no right to feel sorry; Levi had only shoved him, but the blonde took it too far by pushing him down. Eren was forced to calm down as Hanji pushed passed him, their hair messily coming out the already sloppy ponytail, and their glasses practically falling off their face.

"Where's the fight?! Did I miss it!? Who was-"They grew silent as they shoved their way to the front and saw who had been 'fighting'.

Erwin bent down to help Levi collect his things, but his hand was slapped away as Levi rushed to grab his stuff and he raced off, pushing past the crown off people who made him a little path out. They closed the gap once he left, and everything was quiet again.

Eren looked to Felix, who was seething from beside him, and asked in a voice just below a whisper, "What's wrong?" Eren turned back to the scene as he listened for Felix's response.

"Well, _duh,_ I'm mad because those stupid eyebrows pushed Levi! How dare he!"

Eren ignored the comment, but gave a small nod in reply. He was too busy paying attention to Hanji as they awoke from their daze and told Erwin to wait for them as their office. They walked off towards the direction that Levi left in, but stopped in their tracks as they said, "Everyone go to lunch, if I hear one word about this from anyone, I will experiment on you and make sure no one finds your body."

With that, they left, and Eren knew just from that little threat, he never wanted to see Hanji mad every again.

It wasn't natural, just like seeing Levi sprawled on the floor after being pushed.

' _It just wasn't right…'_

- _Line break_ -

Once everyone was in the lunch room, the whispers began again. Some saying things like, "How _dare_ Erwin! Who does he think he is!?" Others saying things like, "I can't believe they fought and Levi _didn't_ kill him! He should have!" He even heard some saying, "Did you see Eren's expression?! He was _so_ angry at Erwin for pushing his Levi!"

That last one caught him by surprise. He had half the mind to walk over there and smash those guy's heads in, but he refrained once he saw Mikasa sit next to him. He also saw Felix sit on his other side, and said, "…Felix? Why are you here?"

Felix scoffed and said, "Well, _duh_ , I'm probably only going to be here for this chapter, and if I'm lucky another one, so I'm going to make the most of it!"

Eren sweat dropped and turned to Mikasa for help, but she looked past Eren to Felix and asked, "What happened in the hallway?" Eren said, "Why didn't you just ask me-"He was cut off by Felix who said, "Oh nothing much, just Levi and Erwin getting into a fight and Erwin pushing Levi. Nothing special."

Eren grew confused as he asked, "What do you mea-"He was again interrupted, but this time by Mikasa, who said, "Oh really, I wish I had seen it. I bet Eren was enjoying watching Levi." She winked at Felix as Eren's mouth dropped in shock and he said, "That's not true and you-"

"I don't know, a virgin boy like him wouldn't be able to handle Levi's beauty."

"Hey, I'm not-!"

"Oh, Eren's not a virgin, isn't that right Eren?"

"Yes, I-!"

"Really, wow… Well everybody I know thinks he's a virgin boy, but no one really cares. He's too over shadowed by Levi."

"What, I-?!"

"Oh, I feel ya, that guy is thing of beauty. If I was into people who are exactly like me, I would go for it."

Eren groaned in frustration, and jumped up from his seat. He stomped over to the trash can and put his plate in haphazardly as he left the cafeteria. He could faintly hear Felix say, "Oh, I _know_ girl, who _wouldn't_ want to get into that boys pants!"

- _Line break_ -

Eren trudged down the hallways of the main building. Every other building was locked, due to it being lunch time, and he wasn't about to stay in there and listen to Felix and Mikasa's rantings. He passed by the office, but stopped as he heard talking.

He put his face to the small window in the door and looked in. He could see Hanji, Erwin, and Levi all sitting in there. He heard Hanji put some papers on their desk and say, "Unfortunately, I can't just let this slide. Erwin, I'm sure your parents will not be too happy to hear about this, and Levi…"

They stopped for a moment, and Eren could have sworn he heard both Levi and Erwin's breath hitch. "… I'm going to have to tell your father." Levi stood up and said, "But _Hanji_ , you can't, he'll-!"

They raised their hand, signaling for him to stop, and continued, "I am really sorry, you're both dismissed."

The two boys got up and headed towards the door, so Eren ran as fast as he could to the corner that was at the end of the hallway.

He heard Erwin apologize for getting Levi in trouble, but Levi didn't reply. Eren heard the door to the building open and close, so he took this as a sign that Levi left.

' _What's going on with those two; I thought they were friends… Maybe I can ask around tomorrow, but now I have to get out of here before Erwin finds me and kills me.'_

 _-End of chapter three-_

A/N: Okay, so this chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I finished it! Sorry if it has mistakes, I'm rushing to get it done and post it because I have church! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me if you guys like Felix or not. I didn't plan on making him important, but if you guys like him, I'll bring him back! Don't know what else to add, so I'll end it here! *(^_^)*

P.s: whoever can guess Felix's "catch phrase" will get to pick the person that took Mikasa's V-card. But, it has to be someone at Eren's old school (I.E: Connie, Jean, Armin, ETC) and it can't be Eren! Have fun with that!

PLEASE REVIEW, THEY GIVE ME LIFE! I MIGHT DIE IF I DON'T GET THEM, AND IF I DIE, I CAN'T UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We have a winner for the finding-out-what-Felix's-catchphrase-is award! And, the winner is…*drumroll* Sato-new! You, my lovely, have figured out that his catchphrase is, "Well, _duh!"_ They have already picked out the person that took Mikasa's V-Card, and it will be featured in the chapter! (Also thanks for not making it Jean, because that is so cliché…)

- _Line Break-_

After school that day, Eren went straight to Armin's house and told him everything. "Wait… so, who is Felix again?" His blonde friend asked once he finished his story. Eren sighed. "That's not important, what _is_ important is that I am in the middle of a real life Twilight parody!"

"Eren, what the heck are you talking about?"

"I mean, think about it! Everyone wants me to be with Levi, and I am _obviously_ irresistible, so I'm Jacob! That makes Erwin Edward, and Levi Bella; that could work, because they both have no emotion… What were we talking about again?"

Armin sighed, and said, "Eren, you're an idiot… By the way, where's Mikasa?

"Oh, she was going to come over, but she said she had to go talk to Reiner."

Armin gave a nod that told Eren he understood the situation. "Yeah, she hasn't talked to him since _that_ night. I think she needs to find some closure."

Eren nodded and said, "Well, I can kind of understand why she hasn't talked to him in so long. I mean, he _did_ take her virginity… Then again, they _were_ both drunk… And Berthold didn't talk to Reiner for a month…"

"I'm just glad we'll be able to go somewhere with them without her getting all upset and throwing stuff at him."

Eren nodded and sighed as he said, "Armin, you're smart, what do I do?" Armin raised a brow and said, "Do about what; that situation with Levi?" Eren nodded again, and slipped off the couch to go get him something to drink in the small kitchen. Armin shrugged, even though Eren couldn't see it, and answered, "Maybe you could talk to Levi about what's going on; he probably feels the same way you do about this whole situation."

Eren came back with a soda and flipped through the T.V., and replied, "Yeah, Armin, as if I _didn't_ get enough insight on how he feels when he told me to just ignore everybody. Besides, I doubt he wants to talk to me. He's got _Erwin._ " He said that last part with a bit of unintended malice, and finally settled on a channel.

Armin gave him a look and said, "But didn't you say that they got into a fight?"

I nodded and said, "But that still doesn't mean he'll want to talk to me anytime soon." Armin didn't reply. We sat there for a minute watching T.V. before Armin pipped up. "Don't you have homework?"

"…"

"…"

"…No…"

"Eren do your homework."

"You can't make me do anything!"

- _Line Break_ -

The next day, Eren was surprised to find the entire hallway empty when he walked in. ' _Okay, I_ _know I got up on time this morning! ... Did I forget to shower again?… Nah…'_ He walked to his locker awkwardly and got some of his books out, looking around for any signs of life. ' _I'm pretty sure it's only Thursday, so where is everybody?'_

He was startled when Hanji came barreling down the hallway towards him. "Eren, What are you doing in the hallway!?" Eren was confused as he asked, "But, it's only 7:50. Class doesn't start 'till eight."

Hanji stared at him like _he_ was the crazy one. "Oh, I forgot that you're new here. When Levi doesn't come to school, nobody has a reason to linger in the hallways, so they just head to class! … Hey, do you think I was too tough on him yesterday? You know, by telling his dad."

Eren stood there for a minute, processing the information, before replying, "H-How would I know about that? S-Silly Hanji!"

Hanji just smiled and said, "Don't think I didn't see you sneaking around out there! Silly Eren! Now, answer my question before I shove you off to class!"

Eren sighed and said, "I don't know what you want me to say. I mean, all you did was call his dad; I don't see the big deal." Hanji sighed and said, "Well, you see, Levi's dad-"The bell rang and cut them off.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Get to class, you hooligan!"

- _Line Break-_

Eren was sure that this was going to be the stupidest decision he had ever made in his life. He had talked it over with Mikasa when he had free time in class, and at first she said it wasn't a good idea, but later agreed to it after some thought. Eren almost wished she didn't agree with him.

Before he left his last class for lunch, he told Mikasa that he loved her, and for her to tell Armin that he also loved him. He made sure to add that if it was possible, for her to come save him if she heard his screams of agony. She merely laughed and went to lunch.

He took in a deep breath and headed in behind her, though, he went in a different direction.

This was it; he had made up his mind.

No going back now.

He was going to talk to Erwin Smith.

- _End of Chapter four_ -

A/N: I know, I'm so evil! Mwahahahaha! Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough, my lovelies! Hey, if you guys like this story, you might like my other AoT fanfic, "Attack on the Flowers in the Attic." I know, this is shameless self-promotion, and I am proud of it! \\(^3^)/

IT HAS BEEN DECIDED, YOUR NAMES ARE NOW THE BOOTYBUTTS, DEFENDERS OF ALL THINGS KAWAII! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BECAUSE IT'S STICKING! :3


	5. Chapter 5

- _Line Break-_

I would like to give a shout out to the Commander of the 104th Kawaii Squadron, Sato-New. You have served the Booty-Butt Corps well with your review. XD You are just wonderful, my dear booty butt. (Also, since you asked nicely, here is your chapter. ;P)

- _Line Break-_

Eren was positive that he had made many mistakes in his life. One mistake, for example, was when he accidentally stepped on a little butterfly Armin had been observing. Another would be when he accidentally walked in on his mom and dad doing the do. But, Eren was _certain_ that this would be the stupidest mistake he has ever made.

He was currently walking over to the table Erwin Smith was sitting at by himself and was currently re-evaluating his life goals. ' _Maybe it wouldn't be such bad idea to drop out of school and join the circus after this…_ ' The brunette sighed, and finally found himself at the blonde's table.

"H-Hey Erwin, I was just wondering about, you know…"

Erwin gave him a glance, and said, "Know what?" Eren wondered if he should just bail now while he had a chance, or just take his chances and continue talking to this beast of a boy. He, unfortunately, went with the latter. "You _know_ that thing that happened that day… You know, I think I might just leave you alone. Okay, bye."

Before he could flee, his arm was caught by Erwin. It shocked Eren so bad that he thought he was going to drop his tray. He slowly turned around to meet Erwin's gaze, but realized that that was a bad idea due to the fact that Erwin was unconsciously giving him the worst death glare of his life. ' _If looks could kill…_ ' Eren thought.

Erwin stared at him for a minute before saying, "What _about_ that thing that happened?"

Eren decided he should sit down before he fainted, and took a seat sitting in front of Erwin. Eren thought over his words carefully, before he said, "Um, well, why were you and Levi fighting? I thought you guys were friends."

Erwin gave a sad smile before taking a bite out of the pizza they had for lunch. "Well, I guess you could say that it's your fault."

Eren almost spit out his drink that he had just taken a sip from when he heard this. "Wh-what!? What did _I_ do?!"

Erwin chuckled bitterly. "Don't you get it? Ever since you came here and Levi had to show you around, people have been saying that you two should get together and that you _are_ together."

Eren thought this new information over and said, "Erwin… are you… jealous?" Eren barely dodged the milk carton that was thrown at his head. 'What!? Why the hell would I be jealous!?" Eren decided to give the blonde a moment to cool down before continuing. "Well, you did seem to get mad at me that day after school when I had done nothing to you-"

Erwin gave him that glare again, and Eren decided to change his approach. "Well, if you _do_ like Levi, hypothetically, why don't you just tell him?"

Erwin sighed, "Well, _hypothetically,_ I wouldn't tell him because we're friends and I don't want to ruin it. Another thing would be that he… used to like someone, but they… moved. Besides, I think he likes you, hypothetically, of course."

Eren watched as Erwin gave him a smile and made a mental note of it, knowing that it may never happen again. "S-So, are we… cool now?"

Erwin stared at him for a moment, before replying, "Don't get ahead of yourself, there. I don't _hate_ you, but I don't like you either."

Eren looked at his plate, and said, "Oh."

Erwin gingerly rubbed Eren's hair, and said, "Oh, and to add on to your question earlier, if I did, hypothetically, start to date Levi, practically everybody here would kill me. They're rooting for you, you know?"

Eren's head shot up in surprise and said, "Really!? Why!?" Erwin simply shrugged, and continued eating. "So… Where _is_ Levi? Why didn't he come to school today? It _is_ only the first week of school."

Erwin turned to the brunette and said in a soft tone, "It's… not really my place to tell. You'll have to ask him when he gets back."

Eren nodded and continued eating. He turned to see Mikasa staring at him anxiously, so he gave her the 'ok' sign, and watched as she continued eating. "Hey."

Eren turned his head up to Erwin. The blonde hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Just so you know, you shouldn't feel pressured into anything you don't want to do just because people tell you to…" Eren stared for a moment, understanding what the other was talking about in seconds, before saying, "Thanks, Erwin. That… means a lot…"

Erwin quickly cut him off, saying, "I-It's not like I care or anything. I'm just telling you this for Levi's sake! You really are a brat."

Eren laughed, and thought, ' _Maybe this guy isn't so bad…'_

Erwin gave him that glare again, and said, "I'm serious, Jaeger."

' _Okay, maybe he isn't that bad, but he is still scary.'_

- _Line Break-_

I would also like to give another shout out to ZorraSenpai for being with me since the beginning. I now promote you to Captain of the Special Kawaii Operations Squad. You and Commander Sato-New will be a great asset to the Corps and shall help us make EVERYTHING kawaii! XD

- _End of Chapter five-_

A/N: So, I try to keep each chapter over 1,000 words, but for the past two, they've only made it to 900, and I am so sorry for that. You guys probably don't notice, but it bothers me. Anyhow, YAY ERWIN AND EREN ARE FRIENDS (maybe) NOW! I didn't plan for this chapter to be about Eren and Erwin, but it just happened… Eh, oh well. Levi shall return next chapter! See you than, my booty-butts! (BTW, this chappie _just_ made it to 1,000. WHOOP WHOOP!) (^3^)


	6. Chapter 6

Edit: So, I actually forgot that Eren was a sophomore, and Levi was a junior. Heh… Sorry about that, so I changed all the places where I put Eren as a freshman to a sophomore.

It was the first Friday of the school year, and to say the least, Eren was ecstatic. It had been a long week for him and he was happy to just relax and sleep all day. His happy thoughts were cut off when he ran into someone shorter than him, and was knocked to the ground. He looked up to find none other than Levi on the ground in front of him. He quickly stood up, and said, "I'm so sorry, Levi! I didn't see you there!"

The brunette put his hand out for Levi to take it, but it was denied as the raven stood up on his own and said, "Yeah, didn't see me, I get it. It's 'cause I'm so short isn't it?" Eren watched in horror as he finished the statement and began to wipe the imaginary dirt off of him. "N-No! That's not it! I was just-"

He was cut off when he was nearly knocked to the ground again by Mikasa as she came up behind him and knocked him in the head. He was about to yell at her for doing that, but he was cut off as she turned to Levi and said, "Hello, Levi. I see you're having a good morning." He simply stared at her for a moment, and said sarcastically, "Obviously. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And where is Erwin?"

"Oh, he had to stop by his locker for some stuff. You know how he is."

Mikasa laughed, and Eren sweat dropped as he watched the exchange between the two. He had no idea that they even _looked_ at each other, let alone talked to each other! HE awkwardly said, "Um, so are you two friends or…" They both looked at him like he was crazy, and Levi said, "We're not friends, we just have a mutual respect for each other. Isn't that right 'Kasa?"

Eren gasped as he heard the nickname he gave to Mikasa come from Levi's lips. ' _He_ just _said that they weren't friends!_ '

The bell rang, and Eren grabbed Mikasa by the arm, and pulled her to class. Once he dropped her off, he went to his own class and sat down in his usual seat. He waited patiently for class to start, until he realized something horrible that made him bang his head against the desk.

' _I forgot to ask Levi why he wasn't here yesterday!'_

- _Line Break_ -

Eren was in shock. How could this be happening? He sat on the bleachers in the gym in utter silence as he watched the juniors pile into the big room. ' _What are they doing in here!? I thought only sophomores had this class! *Sigh*, it would be my worst class that Levi would come into…'_ His thoughts were cut short as he had a realization.

Why was he so obsessed with Levi being in here? Shouldn't he not want the whole junior class as a whole to not be here? ' _Why are they here, anyway?_ '

His thoughts were cut short as the P.E teacher came in and shouted, "Listen up, maggots! I bet you're all wondering why the junior class is in here. And you sissy's _should_ be wondering! Well, there in here, because it's only the first week off school, and you _babies_ are already crying for your mommies!"

' _Well, we should be!'_ thought Eren, _'This class is torture! How do you expect sophomores to be able to run ten laps, and do twenty pushups in the FIRST TEN MINUTES OF CLASS?'_

"So, these guys are here to teach you a thing or two about COMMITMENT!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, so the junior's teacher stepped up and said, "Um, excuse me, but I thought they were just here to do the exercises with the sophomores…"

"YEAH, but in the PROCESS it will teach these worms to COMMIT!"

"…Yeah, my class, go change into the clothes I told you to bring."

The juniors left to go to the changing rooms, and it was then that Eren was glad that they had already changed. Eren was surprised to feel and hand on his shoulder. Thinking it to just be Mikasa, he turned to see that it was Levi. ' _Close enough…_ '

"Y-Yeah?"

"Um, you see, I… Ugh, just give me some clothes to change into, I forgot mine!"

Eren stared with a blank expression for a moment and thought over his decision. ' _If I don't give him my extra gym clothes, then he'll hate me and never talk to me again. But, if I don't he will continue talking to me, but it will only lead people to think that we are a thing…'_

He looked back to Levi, only to find that the other was staring at him impatiently. "Uh, okay, but it's in my gym locker, so I'll have to go get it."

' _I'm doing this so he won't kill me; there's no other reason! … I think…'_

- _Line Break-_

Eren stood in the locker room with a huge blush on his face. He was currently trying to keep from looking at the raven as he changed into his clothes. ' _Aw man, I really messed up now! People will get the wrong idea, and hate me! I can see it now; I'm just walking home from school when I get jumped by some people from school. Then, when I look up, I will see Erwin glaring at me. I'll ask him why he's doing this and tell him that I thought we were friends, but he'll just say, "You know what you did. I bet he was wearing your clothes because you took advantage of him!" And I'll say-'_

Eren's inner rampage was cut off when he felt Levi tap him on the shoulder. He turned and tried his best to keep from turning red all over and getting a nose bleed.

There stood Levi, decked out in Eren's extra gym clothes. What got Eren was the fact that Levi unintentionally had Eren's shirt hanging from his shoulder, and it was showing his collar bone. The pants would have been hanging around the shorter's if it wasn't for the belt that he had wrapped tightly around his waist.

' _*Sigh*, this guy is going to be the death of me…_ '

- _End of Chapter six-_

Fun Fact: The 1,000th word in this chapter is Levi.

A/N: Well, my dear booty-butts, you can thank Sato-New for this chapter coming out so early. Commander, I am so glad that you made me your Senpai and that you're happy that I noticed you. XD You have no idea how happy your review made me, and you did a great job making the review MEGA SUPA KAWAII! The Corps thanks you! See all of you next time!

Another fun fact: While I was typing this chapter, a spider came down on a web right in my face, and I almost killed myself trying to get off the couch without touching it. T.T It was so not Kawaii…


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Eren Jaeger thought of himself as a pretty strong willed person. He could resist temptation when it reared its ugly head, and he knew how to say no to the things he wanted. But, when the P.E. teacher made them start running laps, and he _just so happened_ to get behind Levi in _his_ clothes that looked like they could fall off any moment, Eren found himself to be the weakest man alive.

It didn't help that the shirt was hiked up slightly in the back so he could get a good view of his butt! "Oi, Eren, stop bumping into me!" The person that Eren had just been, not so subtly, staring at turned to him and slowed his pace. Erwin, who had been running right beside Levi, turned too and gave Eren his signature glare. This particular glare said, " _Keep staring at what I think you're staring at, and I will kill you."_

It wasn't like Eren was necessarily _scared_ of Erwin anymore, but he knew that that look meant business, so the brunette sighed and said, "S-Sorry, I keep getting distracted." The raven rolled his eyes and continued with his running.

All of a sudden, Erwin had slowed his pace and started running with Eren. ' _This can't be good…'_

"Say, Eren, why is Levi wearing your clothes?"

"H-How do you know that they're mine!?"

"He told me."

' _Ugh, of course he did.'_

"Well, he said that he forgot his and needed to borrow mine; I didn't expect them to be that big on him…"

"Well, first off, kudos on making him look adorable, and secondly, you do know that everybody will suspect something?'

"Yeah, yeah, they'll just have to get over it."

The sound of the teachers booming voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "Okay, you maggots, we're done with running, so you all can have a seat. Except for mister big shot, Levi! Come on over here, my boy!"

Levi sighed, thinking he was going to sit down too, and made his way up to where the P.E. teacher was standing in the front. Eren and Erwin sat down, and the brunette turned to look at her when Mikasa came up and sat next to them.

"So, next we're going to be doing something a little different than usual, we're going to play us some good, old fashioned soccer, and mister big shot over here is going to be an example, 'cause I _highly_ doubt you sissies know anything about the fine art of soccer! Why, I remember when I had the junior class. Big shot here was a _champ_! Anyway, he's gonna play me on a little one-on-one just to show you grandma's how it's done!"

One of the sophomores got brave enough to raise their hand, and said, "U-Uh, s-sir? I-Isn't soccer p-played with goalies?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR TALKING HOLE, MAGGOT! WE PLAY HOW I SAY WE PLAY!"

No one dared to question the teacher anymore after that. The game began, and to say the very least, Levi was kicking the teachers butt. Eren heard a whistle come from behind him as Levi made a particularly good shot. Eren turned around, only to find that it was none other than a guy names Lionel in his class.

Lionel was _known_ for hitting on the hottest kids in school any chance he got, and always had a… odd… way of showing his affections. Eren learned this just the first day of being here after he saw him flirting with this one girl that was two grades above him.

Eren clenched his fists together, knowing where this was going, but decided to ignore it. It was when Lionel decided to _open his mouth_ that Eren couldn't take it.

"Hn, Levi looks so good in that outfit; I bet I could have him screaming in seconds."

Before Eren knew it, he had turned around fully and was looking at Lionel with such malice, had Armin been there, he would have pulled Eren out of the room on the spot. "How about you shut the hell up, Lionel. I'm sure if Levi wanted to be with a snarky _pig_ like you, he would have done something by now."

The whole gymnasium had grown quiet after that outburst, the soccer game having been forgotten. Lionel looked around, noting all the eyes that were on him and Eren. He smirked and replied, "Come on now, _Jaeger_ , I'm sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind being with _me_. He's probably a slut anyway-"

Eren was surprised to find that it wasn't _he_ who had punched Lionel, cutting him off, but _Erwin_. Before any sort of fight could break out, the P.E. teacher marched up the bleachers, and grabbed Lionel, Erwin, _and_ Eren by their ears. He said in a dark voice, "You three, office, now."

Eren tried to argue, but was cut off with, "I said NOW MAGGOTS!"

- _Line Break-_

"You did what!?"

All three boys, and Levi, who had decided to come with them when he heard his name in the conversation, sat in Hanji's office silently, before they all busted out with different answers.

Hanji held up their hand to silence them, and turned to Levi. "Levi, short baby, what happened?" The raven simply shrugged, and gave a bored look at the other three males.

Hanji sighed, and said, "Okay, one at a time, Lionel, you're up."

Lionel gave one of his smirks, and said, "Principle Hanji, I was simply trying to enjoy the soccer game going on in the gym, when out of nowhere, Jaeger yelled at me and eyebrows here punched me!"

Hanji turned to Levi, and said, "Short baby?"

Levi shook his head, and Hanji turned back to Eren. "Eren?"

Eren told them what happened, and when Hanji turned to Levi for confirmation, he nodded.

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to tell your parents, but Erwin, I'm sure your parents will understand, and Eren-"

Eren looked up to them and said, "Yes?"

Hanji smiled widely, and said, "I'm sure if you just explained how cute Levi is, they'll understand. I mean, look at him! He's so adorable with your clothes on!" They pinched Levi's cheeks, and in return, Levi pinched their hand.

Hanji, still beaming, said, "You're all dismissed, oh, and Lionel?"

He turned to her, and was met with a creepy grin that even creeped out Eren and Erwin. "If I _ever_ hear about you disrespecting my short baby again, you don't want to know what will happen. Okay, have a nice day!"

Levi smacked Hanji upside the head, saying, "Stupid glasses, I can take care of myself."

Hanji laughed and said, "Obviously not if Eren and Erwin have to come save you, short baby!"

Levi ignored them, and headed out with Eren and Erwin. As they walked out, he heard Lionel say, "See you later, s _hort baby_ ~." He threw a kiss at Levi, and ran off. Erwin looked like he was going to charge after him, but Levi stopped him and said, "It's fine, he's just an idiot. Also… you guys didn't have to do that earlier…"

Both Erwin and Eren noticed Levi's subtle blushing, and they both smiled and said, "No problem, Levi."

Levi rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, it's time to go home anyway. Bye, I guess."

They both waved to Levi as he left, and Erwin whispered to Eren, "We're _so_ going to kill Lionel, right?"

"Most defiantly."

- _End of Chapter seven-_

A/N: Whew! This chapter was a doozy! But, here it is! Also, if you're wondering why I have names like Lionel and Felix, it's because the SNK series has such diverse names, that I wanted to get in some interesting ones. ^_^ And, is it just me, or it the thought of Eren and Erwin being overprotective of Levi super endearing? XD Anyway, see you next time my booty-butts!

P.S: And, _yes_ , Levi is, like, the king of soccer. XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guys have _no_ idea as to happy I was when I woke up this morning. I had a dream last night that Jean and Marco were in my house, and we were in my sister's room (Which was my room for some reason) and Jean was being Jean (in a good way), and Marco was SO ADORABLE! He was just giving us kisses on the cheek for no reason and it was so adorable! Ugh, if only I didn't go back and see Marco's death… T~T *Sniff* Oh well, let's get to the story. (Also, there was a baby there for some reason… I don't know…)

- _Line Break_ -

Eren didn't bother waiting for Mikasa when he walked out of the school building and made his way to Armin's house. Though, he knew he would regret it later. Once he got to his blonde friend's house, he slammed the door open, startling Armin, who was already there, and stomped into the kitchen. He got himself something to drink, slammed the refrigerator door shut, went into the living room, and not-so-gracefully fell onto the couch. The whole time, Armin watched him with a concerned stare, before going over and cautiously sitting next to his friend.

"Um, Eren, did something happen today at school?"

Eren simply 'hmph'ed, and slumped into the couch even further, not even bothering to look at Armin. Armin sighed, knowing he was just going to have to guess. "Uh, did something happen with Mikasa? She's not here, so…"

He got no reaction, so he moved on. "Was it something with your mom; is she sick again?"

Still no reaction.

"Was it… uh… Levi?"

This time, Armin got a subtle twitch of the eyebrow, but that was enough for him to know that he was correct. "What happened with Levi?" Eren went back to giving him no hints whatsoever, and Armin got frustrated. "Eren, if you don't tell me, I can't help you! Now, are you going to tell me about what happened with Levi, or not?"

Eren kept his pout that he had been holding the whole time he was there, and stared straight ahead. Neither of them said anything, so the silence filling the room was deafening. Finally, Eren cracked under Armin's intense stare. "Fine, if you want to know so badly, it was this kid at school that was bad mouthing Levi, so I got mad and told him off. Then, that _idiot_ decided to open his mouth again, and this guy I know named Erwin punched him and we all got sent to the office. And even after we got in trouble and were told that they were gonna tell our parents, he _still_ made a pass at Levi! It just made me so frustrated, I-"

Armin cut him off when he silently raised his hand, and began to talk. "Eren, could it be that you, oh, _I don't know_ , like Levi? You seem pretty attached to him."

Eren almost choked on the air when he heard Armin say that. "M-Me?! Like him!? No, Armin, you got it all wrong! I've only been going to that school for a week, how could I _possibly_ like him!?"

"But, Eren, you said it yourself, almost everybody at your school likes Levi, it's not impossible to believe that you like him too. And what about this Erwin guy? Does he like Levi too?"

"He's Levi's friend, but there might be something there. I don't know, Armin, this is all so confusing!" Armin gave his friend a sympathetic look, and sighed. "I know! How about we change the subject a bit! Didn't you say that they were going to tell your parents? What are you going to so about that?"

Eren shot up from the couch and turned to Armin. "You're right! What _am_ I going to do about that!? Maybe Dad won't be home tonight, and maybe Mom will be out with her friends!"

Armin slowly shook his head, and said, "You're hopeless."

All of a sudden, the front door of the Arlert household slammed open, and there in the doorway stood a very angry looking Mikasa. "Eren Jaeger! Do you have _any_ idea of how long I waited for you after the bell rang!? I thought you were still in class, so when I went to check, your teacher said that you got in trouble! Sorry, Armin, but Eren and I have to go home so we can tell our mother what has happened today."

As she said this, she stomped over to Eren, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out the house. As they made their way through the door, Eren mouthed the words, "Help me.", and Armin chuckled.

- _Line Break_ -

As Mikasa dragged Eren to their home, he couldn't help but think of all the things is parents would say once he got home. His mind always drifted to the worst case scenario; from being grounded, to his mom kicking him in the face. ' _You never really know with her…_ '

The brunette had practically begged for Mikasa to have mercy on him and let him just stay at Armin's, but she was too mad about him just leaving her that she ignored him. Once they finally made their way up the steps to the Jaeger home, Mikasa let go of the back of Eren's collar, from which she had been dragging him. "Please, Mikasa, I am about to die, just let me-"

Her walking into the house cut him off, and he sulked in behind her.

As he expected, the first thing, or person, rather, was his mother as she ran up to him. Was he wasn't expecting was for her to squeal in excitement and pull him into a tight hug. "Uh, mom?"

"Oh, Eren! Your principle called me, and told me about what happened with you and that boy, and I have to say, that was a _very_ good thing you did!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, what!?" Eren heard Mikasa chime in from behind him, but ignored it as his mother elaborated. "The principle told me about how you let… Levi, was it? She told me-"

"They, Mom, I don't even know if their male or female."

"Well, _they_ told me that this boy that was in your class was being _rude_ and you stuck up for your friend! Oh, that's my boy, sticking up for the people you love!" Eren made a shocked expression, and shouted, "W-What!? I don't _l-love_ him!"

His mother gave a sly smile, and said, "Sure~. And, just because you did the right thing, albeit violently, I won't tell your father." It was Eren's turn to give a squeal of excitement as he threw himself on his mother and gave her a hug. Mikasa groaned in defeat, and said, "There is no justice… By the way Eren, Felix told me that he wanted to talk to you Monday, so be prepared."

Eren gulped, and said, "Oh boy."

- _Line Break_ -

For Eren, the first weekend of the school year went by _way_ faster than it should have, so when he woke up Monday morning, he was not happy, to say the least. But, there was one good thing about this; over the weekend he had met up with his old friends from his old school to see how things were going, and was invited to Sasha and Connie's party tonight. When Jean had question why it was on a Monday, and not a Friday, he was told to shut-up and was also told that they invited Marco. Let's just say, they didn't hear much from the blushing boy for the rest of the night.

Once Eren stepped into the big school, his eyes landed on Felix, and he tried to make a run for it, but was ultimately caught. "Eren, hey! Waaaaaiiiiittt…. Are you trying to avoid me?"

Eren could feel the sweat coming, and replied, "What? Noooooooo…."

Felix gave him a look, and Eren was proud to say that he didn't crack under pressure. Felix beamed, and said, "Okay, first off, I heard about what happened with Lionel, and I just have to say kudos to you for getting closer to Levi-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'closer'!? I'm not any closer to him… did I?"

Felix scoffed and replied, "Well _duh!_ Of _course_ you're closer to him! You two are practically married!" Eren gasped and said, "We are not!" Felix waved him off and said, "Yeah, yeah. Now, secondly, how about you invite me and Levi to that party tonight, and I hook you two up!?"

Eren nearly choked on his own breath when he heard this. "H-How do you know about the party!? "

"Hee hee, magic~."

"…. I think you were just spying on us… Somehow… Anyway, what do you mean 'hook me and Levi up'?"

"Well _duh_ , I meant what I said; I'll hook you up!"

"But, what if I don't want you to hook us up!?"

"Yes you do, now, you better have asked Levi by the end of the day, or I'll tell Erwin you made him cry."

Eren stared at him as he skipped off to class, but nearly screamed as Felix reappeared right beside him. "Oh, and I forgot, I am totally coming to the party just so you know. Just tell your friends that I'm a new friend."

And with that, he finally left, and Eren stared there in shock and processed what he had just been told. "You'll… Tell him… what?"

- _Line Break-_

Lionel watched as Eren eventually walked off as the bell rang. He grinned and came from behind the wall that he was eavesdropping from. "So, Jaeger boy wants to talk Levi to a party? Heh… I guess I'll just have to-woah- *clears throat* I guess I'll just have to wreck this party. And by the end of it, I'll have Jaeger in a jealous rage and Levi begging me for more."

He laughed as he walked to class finishing his little speech that would've been taken more seriously if he had not tripped in the middle of it. Luckily, no one saw it. He continued to walk, but stopped as he thought out loud, "But, first I'll have to figure out where the party is and how to sneak in. Hn, easy peasy. I'll just follow Jaeger after school."

He was about to keep going, until he stopped _yet again_ when he got an evil idea. His smirk grew as he said, "And I guess I'll just have to ditch school and go shopping real quick…"

 _FINALLY,_ he went to class, and slammed the door behind him.

- _End of Chapter Eight-_

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER! I started writing it Monday, and I meant to finish it and post it on Tuesday while I was at the hospital (My dad had a minor surgery), but we left the computer in the car. Finally, I was trying to finish it yesterday, but my mom was sitting next to me and it was too awkward, but once she got up, I lost the inspiration! Ugh, I am so sorry! But, as an apology, this chapter is nearly 2,000 words! Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry for the mistakes, I didn't read over it.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS, PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY; YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the rest of the day, Eren tried his best to ask Levi out. And by trying his best, I mean he completely bailed every time he tried to ask. ' _Isn't this still technically asking him out? I mean, we will be going out_ _ **together**_ _and_ _ **socializing**_ _outside of school! I don't know if I could handle that! And, what if Sasha and Connie decide to play spin the bottle, or worse, 7minutes in heaven!?'_ As Eren thought this, he walked down the hallway, heading towards the lunchroom.

That was when he saw Levi walking in with Erwin. ' _You know what; I am going to do this!_ '

Eren marched over to where the two juniors were, and grabbed Levi by his arm, turning him around. "Levi, will you go to a party with me tonight!?" He practically yelled at the raven. Levi stared at him with wide eyes until a subtle blush made its way onto his cheeks.

' _So cute._ ' Thought practically anyone who happened to pass by and see the events fold out. "Y-You mean, like as a date…?"

It was Eren's turn to blush as he stuttered out, "N-No! I-I mean, u-unless you want it to be. W-Wait, no, th-that came out wrong! I-I, ugh, just say you'll go!" Levi stared once more, before replying, "Fine, whatever!" He then made a sharp turn and marched into the lunchroom, Eren nearly missing how his blush deepened.

"Good job, Eren, you got a date with him!"

Erwin gave Eren a pat (hit, in his case) on his back and smiled. "Y-You… You mean you're not mad?" Erwin gave him a confused look, and said, "What? Why would I be? I told you I was rooting for you to get with him." With that, the blonde walked after Levi into the lunchroom, and eventually, Eren went in too, but stopped and shouted to the blonde over the ruckus of the lunchroom, "It's not a date!"

- _Line Break_ -

Lionel ran out of the school once he heard the bell for lunch ring, and headed to his bike he road to school on. "Stupid parents, not letting me get a car…." He muttered as he rode off. After making a few turns here and there, and almost falling off his bike because a cat decided to cross the road as he rode, Lionel finally stopped the bike, and propped it up on a nearby light pole.

He walked into the store and immediately headed to the back, where he grabbed what he needed, and went to go pay for it.

When he went up there, the cashier gave him a suspicious look and said in a bored tone, "Sir, I'm going to need to see some I.D." He smirked and replied, "Sure thing, ma'am.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fake I.D. that said he was twenty-one. The cashier looked it over carefully, and gave it back, ringing up his purchase and putting it in a bag. Lionel thanked her, not meaning it, and headed back to his bike. "Now, all I have to do is follow Jaeger-boy after school, sneak into the party, and set my plan into action. Ha, I'm so evil, hahahaha-woah- *Clears throat* Nobody saw that…" He said to himself, almost falling off his bike in the process. He rode back to school just in time for his next class after lunch, and smiled to himself the rest of the day, despite his stomach grumbling through most of the day.

- _Line Break_ -

At the end of the day, Eren waited for Levi to get out of his class outside of the Math room. He tried his best to collect his thoughts as the door opened and the students filed out. Once he spotted Levi and Erwin, he jogged over and said, "So, uh, Levi… Are you ready to go?"

Levi gave him a confused look, and said, "Right now? I thought the party would later. In fact, why is it even on a Monday night? Shouldn't it-"

Eren cut him off as he said, "Yeah, yeah, on a Friday, I know. About that, my friends are weird, and want to have it on a Monday, and usually at their parties you have to get there _way_ earlier before Connie and Sasha eat all the food."

Eren could have sworn he heard Levi laugh before he said, "Okay, okay. Let me just call my dad and ask him; he can be pretty over bearing." Eren felt him heart drop to his stomach at the word "dad". He hadn't thought about Levi's parents. "Your… dad?"

Levi pulled out his phone and waved to Erwin as he left before replying, "Well, he's not _really_ my dad; he's my uncle but I stay with him. He's the reason I missed that one day after that thing with Erwin 'cause he was scared I was gonna get hurt again or something stupid like that."

"Oh…" It grew silent as Levi dialed the number and waited. "Uh, why _were_ you guys fighting anyway?" He already knew the answer, via Erwin, but he wanted to be sure. "You." Levi replied as his uncle picked up.

Eren sweat dropped when he heard this, but remained silent. He listened to Levi talk his uncle into letting him go, though, it did take a while. Once Levi put his phone up, the raven said, "Okay, lead the way."

- _Line Break_ -

Lionel followed behind the two boys as they walked to their destination. He had decided to leave his bike at school so he could be more discreet, but he knew he was going to regret it tomorrow when he had to walk to school.

A few times, he had to hide when Eren would suspiciously look behind them, before turning back around and telling Levi he thought he heard something.

Once they got to the house that the party was hosted at, he opted to stay outside behind the house until more people came so he wouldn't be noticed by Eren or Levi. He smiled to himself as he sat on the ground behind the house, and pulled out his phone.

- _Line Break_ -

"Isn't Mikasa coming?" asked Levi as they walked into the house. "Yeah, her and my friend Armin, but they'll come a bit later 'cause Mikasa had to get Armin." Levi nodded in understanding, but gasped as he was nearly knocked to the ground by a girl with brown hair tied into a pony-tail that had a piece of pizza half hazardly hanging from her mouth. "Eren! Who is this?! Is he your boyfriend?!" She sniffed him some, but jumped off him, muttering, "No food…"

Eren sputtered, "B-Boyfriend!? No,no,no, he's just a friend!" Sasha gave a small, "Oh." And then turned around, shouting, "Connie, Eren's here!"

Suddenly, a boy even shorter than Levi ran into the room shouting, "Eren! We missed you, man! Jean has been smack talking you so hard after you left! It's awesome! Who's this?"

Sasha cut off Eren before he could reply. "He's Eren's boyfriend." Eren shouted, "No he's not!" Connie smirked and said, "Sure. Hey, where are Mikasa and Armin?"

Eren sighed, and said, "On their way…Levi, come on, let's go sit down and ignore these psychopaths."

Once they entered the room, Eren nearly shouted in horror. There, on the sofa, sat none other than Felix. "Eren! How's it going, buddy!?" Levi looked to Eren, and said, "Why's he here?" But the question went unanswered by a horrified Eren, who said, "Felix!?"

Sasha rushed in, and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot, Eren, Felix here said he was your friend. Man, I've got to say, you've got a good taste in friends; he is awesome!'

"H-How did you know where Sasha and Connie lived!?"

"Hee hee, magic~."

- _Line Break-_

About a good hour later, every one of Eren's friends were there and were shouting to each other over loud music. It had been fun, and Felix had _actually_ been getting Eren close to Levi, just like he promised, until there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Connie shouted over some rap song nobody cared about. ' _Huh, I thought everyone was here…_ " He made his to the door, and slowly opened it to see who was there, but nearly fell back as he was pushed back by nearly 50 people who walked into the house uninvited, asking if this was where the party was.

Lionel slipped in with the crowd, and, once they were all in, headed to the punch bowl.

' _It's all going according to plan!'_

 _-End of Chapter Nine-_

A/N: WHOOP WHOOP, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARTY! Lionel, what are you planning you rascal, you? I'm going to be honest, guys; I cannot take Lionel seriously, like, AT ALL! I hope I'm not the only one. :3 Thank you for reading, and I may update soon with a special surprise next chappie. *AHEMAHEM*AkissmaybebetweenErenandLeviIDKyet*AHEMAHEM* Anyway, see you next time!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS! THNX! XD

P.S: I am proud to say that I wrote this in one sitting! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am actually surprised that you guys read the A/N last chappie and saw about the kiss. Well, for being good little booty-butts, here is another chapter! Some *Ahem* _things_ may happen… XD

- _Line Break_ -

Eren had been introducing Armin to Levi when about fifty people decided to bust into the room and completely take over their little party. Dozens of people Eren didn't know were bumping into him and he could have sworn he felt someone touch his butt. He looked around and found Sasha trying to keep people away from the small snack bar by hissing and growling at them while Connie used a broom to fight back some people. Felix was standing on the table kicking some girl off that tried to get some food. ' _Why am I not surprised that Felix is just like those two?_ '

He looked around some more to find that Jean was yelling at some girl over the loud music that had gotten louder when the people practically broke into the house. He was saying something about her flirting with Marco, who was awkwardly smiling at the two and trying to calm Jean down. Mikasa and Annie were trying to protect Armin from a few guys that insisted that he was a girl, while Bertolt and Reiner were stuck on the couch due to all the people surrounding them.

Ymir was taking after Jean and yelling at some guy who dared to flirt with Christa, who was currently trying to keep her girlfriend from killing someone. Eren finally looked back to Levi who was currently ignoring some guy that thought he was cute.

The brunette felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach as he watched the guy slide his hand down Levi's thighs. Eren growled and grabbed Levi by his arm, pulling him over to the punch table where he swore he saw someone run away at the sight of the two.

' _There is no way I am letting that guy rub all over Levi. But there is also no way I am copying that horse face and getting into a fight._ '

Once they got over to the sanctuary that was the punch bowl, Eren sighed as he said, "How the hell did all these people get in here?" Levi shrugged as he grabbed a cup from the table, and replied, "I just figured that they were all your friends or something or that your friends just did things like invite total strangers to their parties."

Eren laughed. "Well, I'm not _that_ popular to have that many friends, but I could imagine Connie and Sasha doing something like that."

As he said this, Levi poured himself some drink, and as he was about to take a sip, he said, "I don't see why these people wouldn't want to be your friends… You're a…. nice person to be around." After he said this, he drank some of his punch and a subtle blush could be seen making its way on his face.

Eren stared at the raven, trying to process what was just told to him. He could feel his own blush starting as he realized what just happened. ' _Was that… Was that Levi's way of flirting with me?! Okay Eren, calm down and take this slowly._ '

"Um, you're nice to be around, too! I… I really like hanging out with you outside of school…"

He decided to grab himself some punch so he wouldn't have to see Levi's face, knowing it would only make him blush more. He drank some of the punch, and at first it tasted fine, but after a few seconds he could taste not not-so-subtle taste of… alcohol?

"Uh, Levi, does the punch taste… weird to you?"

"Huh, uh, not really… I think it's good."

Eren simply nodded, and tasted it again and still couldn't look past the taste of the alcohol. You see, when he was a freshman, Eren was known for causing trouble and not caring about anything really. So, it didn't really surprise anyone when it got around that the famous Eren Jaeger had tried a swig of alcohol. Of course, at the time he pretended it was the best thing ever, but to be honest, he thought it tasted terrible. He never got hooked on it, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't remember what it tasted like.

Before Eren could voice his opinion on the drink, he was pulled into the crowd by some unknown force. Once he was already deep inside the large mass of people, he looked to find the culprit that had put him inside this death trap of people, but found that no one was paying him any attention. (Hmmmmm I wonder who could have done it!? *Obvioussarcasmisobvious*)

That was when he spotted Felix in the mist of people and made his way over to him. "Felix, have you tasted the punch?"

"Nope, I was too busy helping Connie and Sasha protect the food from these savages! What have you been up to?"

"Well, I was talking to Levi, but some jerk pulled me out here and I don't know-"

"Stop talking! My Felix senses are tingling! I sense that…. Lionel is here! And… And he's at the punch table with Levi! I also sense that… Levi has had _way_ too many drinks and is getting pretty drunk…. Geez that guy can chug 'em down!"

Eren felt like he was going to pass out. Lionel was here, probably sexually harassing Levi who was drunk off of the punch he _knew_ wasn't punch. "So, all these people, they _have_ to be because of Lionel! Wait… Felix… how do you know all of this?"

"Well, _duh_ , magic~! Now, go save your man!"

With that, Felix pushed the brunette off in the direction of the punchbowl and Eren took off. After a while of searching and squeezing through people, Eren found Lionel pressed up against Levi, who was blushing, due to the drinks, and was giggling uncontrollably while he pushed Lionel off of him.

"Lionel! What the hell, man! Why can't you just leave him alone! You didn't have to get him drunk just you can bother him!" As Eren yelled this, he pushed Lionel away from the raven, who immediately hugged Eren from behind.

Lionel scoffed and said, "Oh, _please_ Jaeger! I _know_ Levi wants to be with me, he just needed a little push!"

It was Eren's turn to scoff as he said, "If Levi wants to be with _anyone_ it's _me_!" After he realized what he said, he immediately covered his mouth as a blush spread across his cheeks. Lionel was fuming as he said, "Oh yeah, well-"

He stopped as he looked passed both Eren and Levi and stared. Eren looked behind him as well, and smiled when he saw Mikasa standing there with a scowl. "I'm sorry, Lionel, but I think you were just leaving…"

Lionel only nodded in fear and walked off. Before he left, he called back to Eren saying, "Have fun dealing with this, Jaeger!" Eren sighed as he said, "He never learns… Thanks 'Kasa."

Mikasa smiled as she said, "No problem, Eren. What wrong with shorty?" Eren sighed again, stopped Levi from getting another drink, and replied, "That idiot Lionel spiked the drink… Levi, how much did you drink?"

When Levi giggled as a response, Eren nearly passed out from how cute it was. "Eeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeennnn~, can I tell you a secret~?"

Mikasa walked off smiling at Eren, who begged her not to leave him alone, but she ignored his pleas and kept going. Eren gulped and said, "Uh, y-yeah. Wh-what is it?" The drunk raven leaned in closer and slurred, "I think, *hic*, I think you're reeeeaaallly cuuuuute~" Eren's blush got darker (if that was possible) and he replied, "Oh y-yeah?"

All of a sudden, Levi's emotion changed from flirty to sad as he said, " D-Does Eren not think, *hic*, I'm cute?"

Eren gasped and said, "Uh, don't cry! O-of course I think you're cute!" Levi brightened up, and said, "Oh, *hic*, good, 'cause I wanna kiss you…~"

With that, Levi leaned in and the two teenager's lips meet. Eren couldn't help but notice how soft Levi's lips were and it wasn't until now that he realized how much he wanted to kiss the raven.

Unconsciously, he licked the shorter's lips and they opened almost instantly. Levi's mouth was unbelievably warm and Eren couldn't help but rap his arms around his slender waist when Levi let out a moan.

Suddenly, Eren's eyes, which he hadn't noticed had closed, shot open and he gently pushed the drunk raven away. ' _This is wrong… Levi's drunk and here I am kissing him…_ _I should probably take him home…. No, I can't do that! His uncle is probably home and if he sees him drunk, he'll never let me hang out with Levi again! Maybe…'_

"Uh, Levi…. Would you like me to call your uncle and ask if you can… uh… stay the night…?"

Levi grinned and giggled out, "Oookay~ Whatever Eren wants~" He pulled out his phone and handed it Eren, nearly dropping it in the process. Eren took it, albeit shaking, and looked through Levi's contacts. He was surprised to find that the only numbers he had were Erwin's, a guy named shitty uncle, stupid glasses, and four other people Eren didn't know.

"Eeerrrreeennn~ you can, *hic*, put your number in there~"

Eren did his best to ignore the raven that was currently hugging him from behind, and clicked on the one that said "shitty uncle".

It wasn't until now that Eren realized how wrong it would sound for him to call and ask in a loud party for this guy's nephew/son could "spend the night with him". So, as the phone rang, he pulled Levi, who stumbled a bit, out of the crowded house and out onto the side walk. To his surprise, it was already dark and he could see a few stars peeking out.

The phone continued to ring as he tried to think about what he was going to say, but that was pretty hard due to the fact that Levi was pulling on his free arm saying something about kissing him again.

Eren was going to ask him to stop, but was interrupted by a deep voice over the phone that made his stomach drop.

"Levi? What is it?"

- _End of Chapter Ten_ -

A/N: Whoop whoop~! We have many things to celebrate; Eren and Levi kissed, Lionel got told off by Mikasa, two chapters in two days, and LEVI IS SPENDING THE NIGHT! AND NO, NOT IN THAT WAY! The smut will come later~ Be patient my dears~. Also, is it weird that I feel awkward writing 'sh1tty'? I don't curse in real life, so I feel awkward writing it… I know, I'm weird~. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time~. *(^-^)*

PLS LEAVE A REVIEW PLS AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO DID~~~!


	11. Chapter 11

Eren couldn't find his voice when he heard Levi's uncle over the line. ' _What is he going to say? Will he want to talk to Levi?! He's in no condition to talk to him. If anything, he'll tell that I took him to a party with dozens of people and alcohol instead of the friendly little party he thought it was! What am I going to-'_

"Levi? Hello? You there, kiddo?"

At that moment, Eren made himself find his voice as he said, "Um, hi Mr.… uh… Kenny…. This is Levi's friend, Eren." The brunette hoped that he didn't make a complete fool of himself, but was proven wrong when Kenny answered. "Eren, huh? Listen, kid, you call me mister _Ackerman_ , got it? Now, mind telling me where my nephew is?"

' _Ackerman? Where have I heard that before?'_

"Um, of course, sir! L-Levi is here, but he… wanted me to call for him!"

When the raven heard his name, he perked up and slurred, "Ereeeeeeen~, who are you talking to? *Gasp*! Are you talking to Kenny!? *Hic* Hiiiiiiiiiii Keeeeennnnyyyy~! Me and Ereeeeen kiiiiiiiisssssssssssseeeddd~!"

"Who's that? Is that Levi? Why does he sound drunk!? And did I hear something about a kiss!?" Eren gulped and gently put his index finger over Levi's lips, indicating for him to be quiet. Levi giggled and tugged on Eren's arm.

"Um, yes sir, it's Levi. It's just that he didn't want to ask you himself because he's embarrassed, so he told me to do it."

Eren mentally praised himself for coming up with a believable lie, and waited for Kenny to answer. "And what did he want to ask me?"

' _Oh no, he sounds aggravated…'_

"Um, well… The party ended a bit later than we expected, so Levi is… helping clean up and that should take a while. So, we were wondering if afterwards he could just… uh…" Eren felt extremely awkward asking something like this, and it didn't help that Levi was currently hugging him and begging for another kiss.

"Could he just what, son?"

"Could he j-just stay the n-night with me and we go to school together tomorrow…please."

The man on the other end of the phone was silent for so long that Eren thought that he had hung up on him, so when Kenny spoke again, he nearly pooped himself. "Let me talk to Levi." "S-Sir, I don't think-"

"I said, let. Me. Talk. To. Levi. Now." The pure malice in the man's voice scared Eren so much, he immediately handed the phone to the drunk raven that had been singing a drunk rendition of "Singing in the rain". Said raven took it immediately and practically shouted over the phone, "Hiiiiiiiiiiii Keeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy~! I had *hic* soooooo much punch!"

Eren wasn't sure exactly what Kenny said, but after he said it the phone was being handed right back to him. "Kenny want to talk to Ereeeenn~" Eren shakily took the phone and slowly put it to his ear. "Y-y-yes, s-sir?"

"Did you get my nephew drunk without him knowing?" Eren wasn't sure how to answer that, so he went with what came to his head first. "N-no! Look, it's a long story and I don't think I can get Levi to your house without him getting himself hurt, and my house is only five minutes away, so please-"

"Okay."

"…What…?"

"I said that he can stay. I see how much you care for him, so I trust him in your care for tonight. But, if I see a scratch on him, or he tells me you did something, I will track you down." Eren was so happy; he nearly missed the threat at the end. "Th-thank you, sir! I will take good care of him! You hear that, Levi!? You can stay!"

"Eren… I don't feel good…"

Kenny could faintly hear the sound of barfing over the phone, and almost shouted at Eren to bring his short baby home, but he refrained. He was pretty sure that Eren was learning his lesson for not protecting his darling nephew.

"Uh, s-sorry Mr. Ackerman, but I have to go! Levi, not on my shoes! L-Let me pull your hair back!"

- _Line Break-_

Eren was happy to say that Levi had stopped throwing up by the time they got to his house, but wasn't happy to say that he apparently still had some alcohol in his system. It was a good thing his mom went out with her friends, and his dad had to work late. "L-Levi, please get off of me… I promised your uncle that I wouldn't do anything to you, and I'm not!"

Levi was currently straddling Eren on his bed and was trying to unbutton the brunette's shirt, but was failing. "B-But I want Eren to be my first! D-Does Eren not like me anymore?" His eyes glazed, and Eren feared that Levi would start crying then and there.

"O-of course I like you, Levi, b-but I don't want your first time to be when you're drunk…" "B-But, I wanna do it! Please…" It was getting harder and harder to for Eren to not take Levi then and there, but he held up strong. "Levi… I got an idea, how about we watch a movie?" "No! I wanna do it with Eren-ahn~!"

Eren stopped his attempts to get up when he heard Levi moan. He had accidently rubbed up against Levi the wrong way, well in Levi's case the right way, and now the raven had an erection to prove it. "L-Levi, come on, let's go to the living room and I'll let you pick out a movie."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Now, get up." Levi pouted at this, but got up anyway and would have fallen if it weren't for Eren catching him. The brunette led him to the living room, and sat him down on the couch. As soon as he got situated, Eren sighed and flopped on the couch himself. Turning on the t.v, he looked to Levi and asked, "What do you want to watch?"

The smile he had been sporting as he saw that Levi had gone to sleep and was leaning on his shoulder. Eren sighed and smiled again as he murmured, "I guess I should get you to bed…" He carefully picked him up bridal style and took him to his room again. ' _He's pretty light for his age… Well, I guess that just comes with being so short…'_

Eren gently laid Levi on the bed and wrapped him up. He looked at the time to find that it was almost one in the morning, so he decided he would go to sleep also. He removed his shirt and pants and was about to crawl under the covers when he realized what it would look like when his mom got home and found him half naked under the covers with a boy.

He quietly went to his closet and grabbed a spare blanket, putting it over himself as he laid down on the bed next to the raven. He blushed when he saw that the two of them were almost spooning, Eren being the big spoon, of course.

He slowly and shakily wrapped his arm around the older boy, pulling him closer to his chest. Eren breathed in Levi's scent, only to find that he smelled of a mix of alcohol and another scent that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He found that he loved the smell anyway, and pulled Levi even closer.

Eren sighed and murmured before drifting off, "You are going to have the worst hangover when you get up; you know that right?"

- _Line Break-_

A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH OUR BABIES BEING CUTE~! And yes, I have Kenny as any overprotective dad/uncle, I have no shame. I guess you can say, *Snicker* I made a choice with *puts on shades* no regrets… I know, you can hit me if you want. XD

OKAY, LET'S GET TO THE **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** :

Next week, I am going on vacation, and won't be able to update. That's why I've been pumping out the chapters lately! I hope you're not mad, and if you are, I hope you can forgive me because I gave you a super cute drunk Levi. I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow!

PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY LITTLE TEASING SCENE WITH OUR FAVORITE SHORT BABY AND HIS MOANING IN THE REVIEWS! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Eren awoke the next morning with a start. He could smell the faint smell of pancakes and bacon in the air, and heard the sizzling of the stove from all the way in his room. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't due to the warm body that was sleeping next to him. He laid back down and looked over to find Levi still fast asleep. The raven had his arm around Eren's stomach, and had his head laying on his chest. Eren blushed slightly as he took in the situation, but tried his best to ignore it as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand beside his bed.

When he turned on his phone, he was blasted with many emails, mainly from Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha. Mikasa's texts were simple, asking him where he was and if "the shorty" was okay. Armin's were about the same, though, his didn't pick on Levi's height as much. Now Sasha's were a different story. Almost all of hers were in caps lock, and some of them were from Connie. Her texts were more so cries of help with the party and asking him where he was.

Connie's were asking him if he had left and if he did, was he coming back to help clean up. Eren sent a quick text to everyone saying that he and Levi were fine, and that he was sorry for leaving the party so early without helping clean up. Not that he regretted it. If Eren was completely honest with himself, and he was, he didn't just hate cleaning, he _loathed_ cleaning. In his mindset, if he wanted to keep his room dirty, then it could stay dirty. Unfortunately for him, his mother did not see it his way.

Eren decided to check the time to see if he could go back to sleep or not, but was shocked to find that it was almost ten. He shot up, waking Levi in the process, and nearly shouted, "We have to go!"

The raven slowly sat up, rubbing his head, and murmured, "Not so loud, brat."

It was Levi's turn to shoot up as he realized he wasn't in his bed, and that Eren was half naked next to him. "Eren!? W-What happened last night?! Where are we!? Oh no, Kenny is going to kill me!"

He quickly stopped his shouting when the throbbing in his head grew worse.

Eren blushed as he realized how bad the situation seemed. "Uh, Lionel snuck into the party last night and spiked the punch, and you drank a lot of it. So, I took you outside and called your uncle to see if you could stay the night-"

"You called Kenny!?"

He held his head once more, and Eren continued, "Well, yeah, and you kind of talked to him too… But don't worry! I took care of everything." Eren prayed that Levi wouldn't ask any more questions. He knew that he had failed to mention the kiss and how Levi was trying to have sex with him, but it wasn't like Levi needed to know… Right?

Levi stared at him questioningly for a few seconds, before replying, "Whatever you say, stupid brat… Now, give me some medicine for this headache."

Eren grinned and said, "Sure thing!" He raced into the bathroom that was in his room, and grabbed some medicine while asking, "So, was that your first time?"

Before Eren had time to realize the mistake in his wording, Levi was already blushing all over and shouting, "W-What!? Eren, what did we do last night!?" Before Eren could answer, Levi put his face into his hands and said, "Oh… I can't believe this! I finally do it and I just _have_ to be drunk! And it was with Eren, too!"

Eren blushed and said, "N-No! I was asking if you ever got drunk before!"

"What's this about getting drunk?" a female voice asked.

Both Eren and Levi jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to find Eren's mom in the doorway. "O-Oh, hey Mom. Nobody said anything about getting drunk…" Eren had hoped that the lie was believed by his suspicious mother, and held his breath when she replied. "Okay… Oh, this must be that Levi you were talking about! Well, when I got home last night, I saw the two of you all snuggled up and being cute, so I decided this morning I would let you stay home today. But don't think I will do this again, young man!"

"Um, thank you, Miss Jaeger, but-"

"No buts! You can just go home at the time you normally do, and tell whoever's waiting for you that you were at school. And, please, call me Carla, dear. Are you Eren's boyfriend?" The two teens blushed at this and violently shook their heads. Eren, trying to change the subject, turned to Levi, and said, "You can just take a shower in my bathroom if you want." "I don't have any cloths."

Eren nearly shrieked when his own mother pushed him out of the way and said, "Oh, that's fine, dear, you can just borrow some of Eren's cloths! Choose any you like, I insist."

After seeing Carla push Eren out of the way, Levi was frankly afraid to say no, so he simply replied, "O-Okay…"

"In fact", she went over to Eren's closet and grabbed some of his clothed, and handed them to Levi. "Wear these! I'm _sure_ Eren won't mind. _Right, Eren._ " Eren looked up from his place on the floor to find his mom giving him the scariest look he had ever seen while still keeping a sweet smile.

"U-Uh, right…"

Eren looked at Levi and mouthed, " _Run._ " And Levi nearly did run into the bathroom, and when Eren heard a familiar ' _click_ ' of the door, he sighed in relief.

"Eren, you have to work with me here! I am trying to hook you two up, and you being awkward isn't helping!" His mother shouted at him when they both heard the water running. "Mom, what the heck!?"

"Don't you 'what the heck' me, young man! I am trying to help you! Now, Mikasa went to school, so you won't have to worry about here, and after you two eat breakfast, I'm going to work so you two and be alone, if you catch my drift.'

Eren stared in absolute horror as his mother _winked_ at him. "W-Who are you and what have you done to my mom!?"

Carla laughed, and said, "Now, now, Eren. Don't worry about it! At least I'm not embarrassing you! Now, get dressed and do something about that morning breath, then come to the kitchen and wait for Levi. I'm sure you'll like the outfit I picked out!"

- _Line Break-_

Eren did just as his mother said, and once he was presentable, he sat at the dinner table as Carla ate. Eren was about to grab a piece of toast, but his mother smacked it out of his hand, and said, "Eren! You have to wait for Levi! In fact, I think I hear him! Act natural."

Just as she had said, Levi came walking out the hallway decked out in Eren's clothes. Eren nearly choked on his own spit when he saw what Levi was wearing. Apparently, his mom thought it would be a good idea to pick Eren's biggest shirt and his tightest pants for Levi to wear.

He wore a purple sweater that was even too big for Eren and some leggings he couldn't wear anymore that came to his knees. Before either of them could register what happened, Carla was practically squeezing the life out of Levi with a hug, saying, "Oh my! You look adorable! Oh, let me get my camera!"

"Mom!"

"Fine, fine, but when I get home, I better have a picture! Oh, look at the time, I have to go boys. Levi, help yourself to breakfast, and you two have fun~."

Eren groaned as his mother winked once again, and headed out the door. "Well, your mom is… exciting…" Eren scoffed and said, "You're telling me! Be glad you don't have to live with her!" Eren waited to see if his mother heard that and was coming back. She never did, so he sighed in relief.

The raven sat in the chair next to Eren, and said, "I would leave, but your mom scares me so I'll stay. Now", he stopped as he grabbed a piece of toast, "You're going to tell me what really happened last night, because I know you're holding out."

Eren recalled the memories of last night, and blushed just thinking about them. "See! I knew you knew something! Now spill!"

' _Well, I guess there's no getting out of it…'_

 _-End of Chapter Twelve-_

A/N: I love you guys so friggin much! Thank you for all your kind reviews and for liking this story! *Fake sobs* I owe you my life! *All of a sudden, Levi busts into the room and stomps over to KawaiiBB*

Levi: Why the hell am I a blushing little school girl!?

KBB: Uh… don't you always act like that?

Levi: NO! And Eren I so not Seme! I am!

KBB: Pfft, not here you're not…

-A few hours later-

Okay, so I've been hiding in this closet for a while now, and I just hope Levi doesn't kill me. *There's banging on the door* S-See you next time! If I'm still alive…


	13. Chapter 13

Levi simply stared at Eren once he was done telling him what had happened the night prior. He honestly didn't know what to say for his actions, and was afraid that Eren now hated him. Eren on the other hand was freaking out because he didn't want Levi to think he was some kind of pervert that just went around kissing people when they were drunk.

All of a sudden, Levi stood up from his place at the table, and said, "Eren, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He was blushing madly as he practically shouted at Eren.

"Uh, it's fine! I'm just glad your uncle didn't kill me…"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if that happened…" When he realized what he had said, the raven blushed again and said, "N-Not that I care! Stupid brat!" The fuming raven sat back down and they continued eating. Everything had been going normally, save for when Levi accidently got some jelly from his toast on his nose, and Eren spending a good five ten minutes laughing at when the raven went cross-eyed trying to see it.

After the two finished eating, Levi insisted that he help Eren wash the dishes, mush to Eren's discomfort. Being that they had a pretty small sink, this only meant that he would have to stand unbearably close to Levi who every few minutes would have to pull up the sweater that was constantly about to fall off.

When Eren asked why he just didn't change, Levi said, "Your mom scares me…"

That was enough of an answer for Eren. He knew firsthand how terrifying his mother could be when in a bad mood. As they stood at the sink, Eren noticed how Levi seemed to always look to a picture they had on the wall of the kitchen.

It was a picture of him, his mother, Mikasa, and his father. The brunette already knew what Levi was staring at. "Oh, that's my dad. He works a lot, but it doesn't really bother me."

Levi blushed as he realized Eren had caught him staring. "O-Oh."

It had grown quiet, and Eren had gotten curious about Levi's family. "So, what about your dad?" He realized his mistake in his wording, but before he could apologize, Levi replied, "I-uh… I never knew my dad, and since I know you're going to ask, my mom left when I was seven…" "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault. It just… surprised me when she told me she was going shopping and… just… never came back…"

Eren noticed how Levi had stopped washing, and realized his mistake again. He dried his hands and gave Levi the towel. "I know, we can turn all the lights off and watch the scariest horror movies we know and see which one of us chickens out first. Loser has to do what the winner says."

Levi thought this over as he dried his hands. "Okay. You're on, brat."

- _Line Break-_

Now, when Eren made the bet, in his opinion it was a dire situation, so it called for desperate measures. He didn't think about telling Levi how he was the king of horror, had seen practically every horror movie out there, and was immune to their scariness.

So, the bet had started feeling unfair when he felt Levi clutch to his arm after a jump scare appeared. "Uh, hey Levi, we don't have to do this if you don't want… We could always-"

"I-I am not chickening out and losing to some bra-" He cut himself off with a shriek when the ghost popped up and killed one of the girls on the cast. The raven hid his face in Eren's shoulder and Eren smiled, but quickly hid it when the raven looked up at him.

"Really, it's okay. I mean, it's the eighth move and it's about seven. You did say you went home at about seven, right? Because I don't need Kenny trying to kill me in my sleep."

"Yeah, I usually go to Erwin's place for a while…" He jumped when he heard the shrieking of the ghost as it jumped out again. "E-Eren…"

Eren gulped when he heard the scared tone of his voice and said, "Y-Yes?"

"Can you take me h-home, please?"

The brunette did his best not to look at Levi's chest when the sweater hung sown lower than it should have, giving him a perfect view of his pale chest.

 _Eren smirked and pushed Levi down on the couch. "E-Eren?" "I may not be able to take you home, but I can still take_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _He slipped the sweater off and tied it around Levi's hands as the blushing raven stuttered, "E-Eren- Senpai! What do you-Ah ahn! N-Not there, Senpai!"_

 _Eren had decided to bend down and lick Levi's neck. "Levi-kun, you're so sensitive… What will you do if I touch you here?" He rubbed his hands over the smaller's chest, tweaking nipples. "Nah, hah! S-Senpai, more!"_

 _All of a sudden the doors of the house burst open and Carla and Kenny stood there fuming. "Kid, what do you think you're doing to my nephew!?" "Eren, how could you, I thought I raised you better!"_

" _N-No! I wasn't hurting him, we were just-"_

" _*Sob* E-Eren-S-Senpai! Why would you hurt me!?"_

" _No, I didn't mean to, I-"_

"Eren!"

Eren was shaken out of his daydream by Levi who was awaiting an answer to his question. "Um, yeah, sure. Come on."

- _Line Break-_

Once they reached Levi's house, Eren realized two things. One, Levi was right to want him to walk with him due to the fact that it was extremely dark, and two, this was probably a bad idea. ' _What if now that we're in person, Kenny decides that he hates me and tried to kill me!? What if he can read my mind and knows that I was thinking of Levi in the wrong way!? In fact, if I'm so terrified of Kenny, why do I hang out with Levi!?'_

"Hey Eren, th-thanks for walking me…"

Before Eren could say anything, Levi had stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Eren on the cheek. The raven quickly went to knock on the door as Eren blushed a mighty red.

' _Oh…_ _ **That's**_ _why I hang out with him…'_

 _-End of chapter 13-_

A/N: Two chapters in one day, WHAT!? I was just in a writing mood today so meh. Levi eventually calmed down, but he went to Eren and said I slapped him, so now Eren is after me… *mutters* And he says he's not the uke.

Eren: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SHORT BABY!?

KBB: Hee hee… See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Once the door opened, Eren felt his heart drop. There stood who he assumed to be Kenny with a shotgun pointed at him. He was nearly about to run off, but stopped himself when he heard Levi shout, "Oh my God, Kenny! Put your gun away!" Kenney turned his gun down, and said, "Aw, come on Levi! I was just trying to protect you from some scoundrel that got you drunk!" Levi groaned and pushed Kenny inside, a large blush covering his cheeks.

When he was sure he was sure his uncle wouldn't come back out, he turned to Eren and said, "Thanks for taking me home, Eren. And, sorry for Kenny, he can get a little crazy… I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked into the house. Once the door shut, Eren could hear Levi inside shouting and throwing stuff. "How could you embarrass me like that!? You stupid-!"

His voice drifted off, and Eren assumed that he went into another room. He smiled, and headed back to his house. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and held his cheek, a blush making its way on his face.

' _L-Levi kissed me!_ '

- _Line Break-_

The next day at school, Eren spent the day avoiding Levi, afraid that he would turn into a blushing and stuttering mess. He did end up seeing Lionel, but before he could say anything, Lionel took off. Not that Eren was complaining.

Once lunch rolled around, Eren decided that he would sit with Mikasa and see if she saw him and Levi cuddling in bed the other night. Before he could sit down he was grabbed by someone who dragged him away and out of the lunch room.

He looked to Mikasa for help, but she simply smiled and waved at him as he was dragged out. ' _I swear, that woman is evil…'_ he thought bitterly as he let himself be dragged out. Once he was finally put down, he turned to see that it was none other than Erwin.

"Oh, hey Erwin. What-"

"Don't you 'Hey Erwin' me! Tell me about the party! Did you and Levi get it on, if you know what I'm sayin'?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and Eren blushed a mad red.

"W-What!? Erwin, we just met a little over a week ago!"

"So!? Now, did you or didn't you!?"

In Eren's opinion, Erwin sounded like an obsessed fan girl. He was afraid that if they _had_ done it, the blonde would have asked for details. "No, Erwin, we didn't. But…"

Erwin perked up at this. "But what~?"

"H-He stayed over at my house the night of, and I took him home last night. And…"

"And…?"

"He…He gave me a kiss on the cheek!" Eren blurted out. Erwin made a squeal, which he will deny later, and said, "All that happened, and you mean to tell me that you _didn't_ do it!?" Eren was shocked into silence, but when he composed himself, he shouted, "What do you mean, 'we didn't do it'!? I thought if we had done it, you would have been all, 'What!? How dare you take advantage of my baby!?"

Erwin laughed at Eren's cheap imitation of him, which sounded more like a worried mother, and said, "Well, it wouldn't have been taking advantage of him if he consented."

Eren felt his heart stop, and stuttered, "W-Well…" Erwin's smile dropped, and he grew serious. "Well, what?"

"Well, he may or may not have been… drunk…" As he whispered the last part, he took off back into the cafeteria and sat next to Mikasa. Before she could ask how it went, a shout could be heard through the cafeteria.

"JAEGER!"

- _Line Break_ -

"Why was Erwin all over me about being drunk?"

Levi asked as the two of them walked to their lockers at the end of the day. This had become a habit after their second encounter, and it had been taken surprisingly well by the Levi fan group. Eren gave an awkward smile, and replied, "Uh, I may or may not have told him that you got drunk the other night."

Levi lightly hit Eren upside the head and said, "You idiot."

Eren pouted as they both stopped in front of their lockers. "Aw, come on Levi! You didn't think I was an idiot last night when I walked you home!"

Levi lifted up his math book that he just taken out of his bag, and said, "Mention that again, and I will beat you with this book." Eren smiled, and said, "But, Leeeee~" The raven scowled as he handed Eren his books to put up, and replied, "My names not Lee, 'Ren."

Eren gawked, "So, you can have a nickname for me, but I can't have one for you!?"

"Yes."

"Hmph, if I can't call you Lee, then I won't put your books up, shorty."

Levi blushed at that one. "I-I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!" Eren slowly shook his head. "Actually, I'm average height. So, since you're older than me, _and_ still shorter than me, you are a shorty." He said matter-of-factly.

Levi pouted, and Eren couldn't take it. "Fine, I won't call you Lee and I'll put your books up, just… stop being so cute! I can't take it!'

Levi looked up at this. "What?"

The brunette stopped midway of putting the books in the locker, and realized what he said. "I-I mean…" His blush covered his entire face, and honestly, Levi was enjoying it.

"You mean what?"

"I…I…"

"You think I'm cute!" Levi said as he grinned. Eren dropped the books, completely forgetting about them. "No I don't!" Levi poked Eren in the stomach as he said, "You. Like. Me~."

Eren groaned, and was about to reply, but was stopped when he heard, "Am I interrupting something?" Both boys looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a boy their age standing there.

Eren groaned again, and said, "What do you want, Lionel?"

Lionel smirked, and strutted over. "Aw, nothing. I just wanted to apologize to my dear Levi! I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

"Cause any harm my-"Eren cut himself off when he saw Lionel gently grab Levi's hand and give it a peck. He was about to step in, but Levi slapping Lionel stopped him. He then proceded to kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't touch me…" He said in a monotone voice.

Lionel was shocked, to say the least. He stuttered, "F-Fine! Wh-Whatever, I don't care!" He headed off, and said, "By the way, you are so last week! I can just find someone else!" "Yeah, whatever."

When he _finally,_ and I mean _finally*_ , left, Levi turned to Eren with an amused grin. "You liiiiike me~."

"Ugh!

 _-Line Break-_

"Hey, 'Kasa, where have I heard the name Ackerman from?" Eren asked once he got home that evening. Mikasa turned to him from her spot on the couch, and said, "Huh, why do you ask?"

Eren sat his things down, and said, "Oh, no reason. When I talked to Levi's uncle, he said that that was his last name." The raven haired girl raised a brow at him, and said, "Why were you talking to chibi's uncle? Are you two going steady?"

"N-No! It's a long story, so can you please answer my question!" He said as he sat down next to her. "Don't you remember? It was my last name before you guys took me in." "What! Y-You're related to Levi!?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, and I honestly couldn't care. Why, would it bother you if we were related?" Eren didn't know what to say. ' _Would it bother me?'_ He thought.

Mikasa smirked. "I mean, the only reason I can think that it might bother you is because you want to date him…" Eren gave a frustrated huff, and slouched in the couch. "Why does everyone think I want to date him?!"

"Because you do, you just don't know it yet. By the way, Mom said she went out with some friends, and she also said that Dad was coming home tonight."

Eren had nearly forgotten all about his father, who had been gone on a business trip for two weeks. He simply shrugged at that, and chose to ignore her first comment. Whatever, I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay lolita lover."

"Shut up."

- _Line Break-_

" _L-Levi, what are you doing in my room?"_

 _Said boy was currently lying down on Eren's bed wearing a pretty revealing school girl outfit. The position he was in gave Eren a pretty good view of the blue stripped panties he had on._

" _D-Don't you remember, Eren-Senpai? Y-You invited me over."_

 _Eren gulped, and simply nodded; he honestly couldn't remember inviting the shorter over, but he could care less at the moment."E-Eren-Senpai, I-I can't seem to find my footing, could you help me get up." Eren shakily nodded as he watched the older squirm on the bed._

 _He slowly walked over, but lost his footing and fell onto the bed. He heard a small squeak, and felt his hand clutch something soft. "A-Ah! E-Eren-Senpai!" He looked down to see his hand conveniently placed on Levi's crotch._

" _I-I'm sorry! I just-"_

 _He felt Levi's hand go over his mouth, and he said, "I-It feels good…"_

 _Eren found that he couldn't control himself and started to rub the now hardening area. "N-Ngh! W-What are you doing, E-Eren- Senpai!? Naahn~!"_

" _I'm making you feel good…"_

 _He quickened his pace and found his own breathing becoming labored. "D-Does it feel good?" Levi quickly nodded, and let out a whimper. Suddenly, Mikasa burst into the room shouting, "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU LOVED LOLITA BOY!"_

Eren shot up from his bed in surprise, sweat covering his body. Once he realized that it was just a dream, he groaned and sank back down.

' _Why can't my fantasies ever be normal?'_

 _-End of Chapter 14-_

 _*_ Yes, this means Lionel has officially given up on Levi, you can thank me later. XD

A/N: I love you all so much! Thank you for being so patient with me while I was on vacation. :D I am so happy that you people have such nice things to say. As a reward, I added a bit of ereri goodness, and Levi being a cute dork. And do to the fact that I want to go ahead and get this chappie up; I am typing this with a head ache… BUT ANYTHING FOR MY READERS!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a little under a month after Eren had found out about Levi's relation to Mikasa, but he had let it go for the time being. He and Levi had begun to hang out more, and everyone seemed to get used to it, seeing as how everyone stopped whispering about them.

Lionel had stayed true to his word and left Levi alone, his sight set on some poor girl that now had to endure his stalking.

Felix was still Felix. He laid off with his intense friendship, but still popped up at the most unexpected times.

Erwin had eventually stopped trying to kill Eren for getting Levi drunk, but had told Eren personally that if it happened again, the brunette wouldn't be so lucky.

What Mikasa had said had been true, his father did come back from his trip, and had been at the house ever since. When questioned, he replied, "I just thought that I'd spend time with my family."

At first, Eren didn't mind, when he thought he would leave soon. But, now that he was staying, it irked him to no end, seeing as how he didn't particularly like his father. Being with Levi calmed him down, though.

"I think that cutie patootie Levi is good for you, Eren! You been a lot calmer lately." His mother would tell him.

' _Maybe Levi_ _is_ _good for me…'_ Eren thought as he flipped through the t.v. channels. He didn't even notice when his dad walked in and sat down next to him. The brunette nearly jumped when his father spoke.

"So, Eren, who is this Levi boy I hear talk of?" Eren slowly turned to Grisha, and replied, "U-Um, no one…"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Eren jumped up from his spot on the couch, and said, "Welp, I guess I better get started on my homework… in my room!" He rushed back to his room, and slammed the door, locking it in the process. He sighed, and flopped down on his bed. ' _Awkward conversation avoided!'_ He thought to himself proudly.

He stared blankly at the celling until he heard a soft knock on his door. He gave a half-hearted, "Come in.", and looked to see that it was none other than his mom. "Eren, honey, Levi is here."

Eren shot up from his bed, and said, "What!? W-Why is he here!?"

Carla blinked, and replied, "You invited him for dinner, remember?" Eren sighed, and said, "Oh yeah." Seeing as how the last time Levi was in his house, the raven was drunk, Eren wasn't too keen on having him over again, but his mom insisted that he invited him for dinner.

Once the two of them got to the living room where their guest was, Eren blushed at how nice Levi looked.

He wore a black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black skinny jeans with black and white converses. Eren suddenly felt like he should change, seeing as how he was just wearing the outfit he wore to school. ' _Uwa, he looks so cute.'_

When he saw the raven look to him, he let his imagination wander.

" _E-Eren-Senpai, h-how do I look?"_

 _Eren grinned and walked up to him, taking the smaller's pale hand into his own tan one. "You look nice." He leaned in and whispered, "I want to take you right now…"_

Eren's thought were cut off when Carla said to him in a stern voice, "Eren! Don't be rude and stare! Say hello!" Before he could, Carla stepped in front of him and furiously shook Levi's hand. "I am so sorry, dear! Here, why don't you just sit down!?"

She sat him at the head of the kitchen table, and he gave out a small, "Uh, okay… Hey… Eren."

' _Tonight is going to be a disaster….'_

 _-Line Break-_

"So… Eren, where's Mikasa?" Levi asked after about a good fifteen minutes of silence. They were all currently sitting around the dinner table eating what Carla called her cooking, but was actually take-out.

"Um, she said she was going to spend the night at Annie's. Uh… How's Kenny?"

"He's… fine…"

' _Why is this so awkward?!'_ They both thought at the same time. It was probably so awkward due to the fact that Eren's dad was currently giving Levi a stare down, as if evaluating him, and his mom kept bringing up how they should get married.

Eren looked down to his plate to see that he had finished, and looked to Levi's to see that he had finished as well. He abruptly stood up, and said, "I have an idea, why don't Levi and I go to my room, while mom and dad bond. Sound good? Good! Levi, let's go."

He pulled the shorter up by his arm and led him to his room before his parents could protest. Once the two got into his room, he shut the door and turned to his guest.

"Now that my parents aren't here, it won't be so awkward!"

Levi chuckled, and said, "They were fine; your dad just scares me…" Eren scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and said, "Yeah, he can be pretty bothersome…" He sat next to the raven on the bed, and sighed. "I am just so glad that I can finally talk to you like normal. They acted like we were dating or something."

"If we're not dating, then what are we?"

"What?' Eren asked as he turned to Levi. He could already feel the blush forming. ' _W-What is he talking about!? Where is this leading!? Is he-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard Levi say with a sigh.

"I mean, I guess we're friends, but I… I don't know. It's stupid, nevermind."

Eren stood up, and said, "N-No! It's not stupid! I mean… Ugh! Why is this so awkward?!"

Levi shrugged and laid back on the bed, completely letting go of the previous conversation. Eren sighed, and laid down beside him, both of them staring at the celling. Levi decided to break the silence, and said, "Eren… remember that time when I was messing with you about how you said I was cute?"

Eren nodded, and made a noise of acknowledgment. Levi sat up, and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Did… Did you mean it?"

Eren's eyes shot open, and he shot up, staring Levi straight in the eye. "W-What made you think of that?" Levi shrugged again, and Eren decided not to question it further. Anyone who knew Levi knew that when he shrugged, talk of that subject was over.

"Um… I don't know… I guess…?"

Levi didn't reply as he looked down at his feet. "Eren… can I tell you something?" Eren noticed the slight blush on the raven's cheeks, and gulped. He could feel his own blush starting, and stuttered, "Y-You know you can tell me anything!"

Levi didn't reply at first, as if reevaluating his decision. He then took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and said, "Eren, I like you!"

- _End of Chapter 15-_

A/N: Okay, I know I'm terrible, but let me explain! I was going to keep going, but then I was like, you know what, I think I'll keep them in suspense! Ha Ha! Also, I kind of feel like this is an awkward chapter, and no, not just because Eren and Levi are awkward dorks. XD No, I think it's awkward because of the time skip, but, eh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!

P.S: Next chappie may or may not include a non-drunken kiss between Eren and Levi, and Grisha being a c***-block. :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Edit: I just realized that I had Eren say it was almost September, when I meant October. Sorry about that. ^_^'**

Eren froze, and he felt like his heart stopped. ' _H-He said he liked me…'_ When he didn't say anything, Levi gave him a worried look, then sighed and headed for the door. "I-I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have-"

Before he could continue and leave, Eren grabbed his wrist and spun him around. HE grabbed him by his shoulders and without even thinking kissed the raven.

Levi was shocked at first, but quickly kissed back.

Eren moved his hands from Levi's shoulders to cup his cheeks. They stayed like that for about a minute before the kiss grew heated and Eren licked the others lips for permission to enter. Levi didn't waste time in opening his mouth and letting Eren roam.

He couldn't help but let out a moan with he felt Eren's tongue rub against his. Eren moved his hands from Levi's face down to his waist. Levi wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him closer.

Eren honestly didn't know what he was doing when he led Levi to the bed and slowly laid him down on it, never once breaking the kiss.

"Mmm… Hah, Eren?"

When he did break the kiss, Eren swore he was done when he heard Levi whisper out. He started kissing all over Levi's face until he made his was to his neck, sucking on it. "U-Uh, ngh! E-Eren?"

Once Eren was sure he left a good mark on the raven's neck, he moved back up and was about to kiss him again when he heard a cough come from the doorway.

Both boys turned to see Grisha standing in the doorway with his arms folded. Eren shot up from the bed and blushed. "D-Dad! I-It's not what it looks like!" Grisha smirked and said, "Mm-hm, just make sure you use protection." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Eren stood there wide eyed with his mouth agape. ' _D-Did that really just happen? My dad, the person who could care less about my personal life, just told me to use protection!?"_

The brunette was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bed creek behind him as Levi sat up. "Well _that_ was awkward…"

The room was silent before the two burst out laughing at how awkward the _entire_ night had been. Once they calmed down from their laughing fit, Eren looked at his clock beside his bed to see that it was almost nine.

He scratched the back of his neck, and said, "Um, maybe you should be getting home… N-not that I don't want you here! I-I just mean that maybe Kenny- M-Mr. Ackerman- might be getting worried!"

Levi laughed at Eren's awkwardness, and got up from the bed. "I guess you're right, but, what am I going to do about this?"

He pointed to the hickey that was forming on his neck, and Eren blushed even harder. "I-I'm sorry about that… I just got carried away-. " Levi placed a finger on Eren's lips, and said, "I don't mind, I just don't want Kenny to see it. He'll freak out."

Eren nodded in agreement, and Levi put his hand down. That was when the brunette got an idea. "Wait here."

Levi nodded, and Eren rushed to the coat hanger in the living room where he found a lone red scarf that was a bit worn out from age. ' _Hopefully Mikasa won't mind Levi borrowing her scarf for a bit. I mean, it_ _is_ _a dire situation! Besides, I'm sure when I explain it to her, she'll understand. And if Kenny asks anything about it, we can just tell him that I gave it to him because of… the cold! That's it, I mean, it_ _is_ _almost October.'_

Before he could escape back to his room, he was stopped by his mother who had a huge grin on her face. He glared at his father for telling, but Grisha simply shrugged, and smirked.

"Oh honey! I am so happy for you! Don't worry, your father and I won't interrupt you. Hey, why do have Mikasa's scarf? Eren, sweetie, don't you think it's a bit early to be getting into the kinky stuff? Besides, I don't think 'Kasa will appreciate you using her scarf for _that_."

Eren's famous blush came back, and he replied, "Mom! I'm just taking him home! We didn't do anything but kiss!"

He quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "I-I mean… Ugh, can I please just go give this to Levi so we can leave!?"

Carla nodded and said, "Alright, alright, but I'm sure cutie pie back there doesn't need a scarf, honey. It's not even that co-"

She stopped and her huge grin returned. Eren felt the sweat building up, and said, "Mom… What are you thinking?"

She took the towel she was using to wash dishes, and gently hit her son with it, saying, "Didn't do anything my tushie! Your father and I were young once too, you know!"

Eren groaned, and said, "Mom, one, don't say tushie, and two, ew!"

He turned and headed back to his room, but that didn't stop him from hearing Grisha call out, "Don't be embarrassed, son! It's a part of the circle of life!"

Eren groaned the whole way to his room, and once he got in there, he slammed the door, startling Levi.

"My parents are gross… Here."

He handed the scarf to Levi, and the raven said unimpressed, "It took you that long to get a scarf?" Eren playfully smushed the shorter's face in his hands, and groaned, "Don't you sass me! I _could_ just let Kenny see that mark!"

Levi did his best to keep a straight face as Eren squished said face. "Actually, you would be the one to get in trouble since you gave it to me."

Eren stopped squishing his face, and, again, blushed. ' _Why did he have to say it like that!? Ugh, one day, I am going to die from a nose bleed…'_

He huffed, and gave the scarf to Levi, saying, "Whatever Mr. I know everything."

Levi smirked, and said, "Okay Mr. I know nothing…" Eren raised a brow, and picked Levi up, throwing him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, what was that?'

Levi squealed and giggles as he was spun around, and said, "Okay, okay! I- ha ha! - I'm sorry! P-Put me down!"

Eren obeyed his wishes, and put him back on his feet. When they both calmed down, Eren asked, "Um… so, are we together now?" Levi's smile dropped, and he had a thinking expression on. "Uh… I guess?"

They stare at each other for a minute, and Eren decided to lean down and give Levi a peak on the lips. Levi smiled and wrapped the scarf around his neck, hiding the mark. He timidly put his hand into Eren's and looked up at the brunette, as if asking permission for his action.

Eren smiled at him, but before he could reply, his mom rushed into the room and pulled them into a bear hug. "Aw! You too are so cuuute~!"

Eren tried his best to push his mom off and escape, but to no avail. Eventually, he had had enough and said, "Uh, Mom, I need to take Levi home!" Carla finally let them go, and said, "Oh, alright, get going you two."

- _Line Break-_

As they made their way to Levi's house, Eren couldn't help but think how Levi looked like Mikasa with her scarf on. "Uh, hey, Levi… Um, you know Mikasa's last name is Ackerman too, right?"

He was hoping for some kind of explanation, but all he got was a simple, "Oh really?" And that was the end of that. ' _Hm, I'm getting nowhere with this Ackerman thing… Maybe one day I can ask Kenny about it… Maybe…. I mean, I do want to live to be seventeen…*'_

Once they got to the house, Eren was surprised that when Kenny opened the door, he didn't question why Levi was back later than expected. He also didn't even ask Eren about the scarf, heck, he didn't even speak to him. He just let Levi into the house, and once the raven was in, he simply went back into the house.

Levi looked back at him worriedly, and said, "Oh no…"

Eren raised a brow. "What?"

"He's not saying anything to you, which means he's mad… Don't worry, he'll get over it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Eren processed the information, and replied, "Uh…okay?"

Levi stepped back out of the house, and gave Eren a quick kiss before going back in a closing the door.

Eren touched his lips fondly, and with that, he headed back home.

- _End of Chapter 16-_

*Just for future reference, Eren is now sixteen, and Levi is sixteen going on seventeen.

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Finally, our babies are together! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! Also, Grisha is best C***-block. On another note, I start school in a few weeks, and I don't know how that will work out with the story, but, I'll do my best to upload! Anyway, I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so sorry this update took longer than usual! But, I guess to make up for it, here is a pic I did of Levi that was inspired by the game Makoto Mobius. I hope you like it; it's the first pic I've ever uploaded, so… Anyway, here's the link: art/Levi-Mobius-549326921

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

- _Line Break_ -

It had been about three weeks since Eren and Levi had officially gotten together, but it was at this time that it got out. They had managed to keep it under wraps, even from Mikasa and Erwin, up until now.

Eren wasn't exactly sure how it all played out, but from what Levi told him, it went something like this:

Levi: Hello Erwin

Erwin: Hello Levi

Levi: So, Eren and I were hanging out yesterday

Erwin: You two have been hanging out a lot lately

Levi: Well, we should be, we're dating-oops…

Erwin: What!? Must. Tell. EVERYONE!

Okay, so maybe it didn't _exactly_ go like that, but Eren was sure that that was pretty close. He and Levi were currently hiding in the janitor's closet, trying their best to keep the crowd outside from breaking the door down.

"Eren, I said I was sorry! It was going to get out sooner or later!"

"It's fine, I just really don't want to die right now!"

"Yeah, that would be bad…"

Both boys looked to the unfamiliar voice, only to find that it was Hanji. "Principle Hanji, what… How did you even get in here?" Eren asked as he and Levi held the door closed. They laughed, and said, "Well, this _is_ my school! I know how to get places. Now, what are you two doing in here?"

Eren looked to Levi who also looked to him. They silently contemplated telling them, but in the end Levi spoke up saying, "Uh, everyone found out that we were dating."

Hanji squealed, and said, "You are!? Short baby, why didn't you tell me!?"

He sighed, and said, "Because I knew you would freak out… And don't call me short baby!" From outside, and squeal could be heard from some girl who said, "Did you guys here that!? Levi is now short baby! How cute~!"

The raven groaned and slide down to the floor, still doing his best to keep the door closed. Hanji laughed like a maniac, and Eren was genially starting to get scared. He wondered if going out to the ravage fan base would be better than this.

"Don't worry you two; I'll have you out of here in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" Both Eren and Levi looked to one another and thought, ' _In two shakes of a what?'_ \

Hanji sighed as they moved the two boys out of the way of the door, and said, "Don't worry about it, old people stuff."

They opened the door, but quickly stepped out and closed it before the fan base could get in. The guys and girls that were trying to knock the door down to get to the two stepped back, and they all had looks of confusion when they saw it was none other than principle Hanji.

"Hello students! I need you all to leave so my short baby and titan baby can get out. If you don't, I'll do experiments on all of you!"

The entire group shrieked, and ran off in different directions. They had all heard of Hanji's experiments and dared not to question them or learn anything about them out of fear that they will too be experimented on.

From within the closet, Eren groaned when he heard Hanji call him "titan baby". ' _What does that even mean!?'_

Both of them heard Hanji call from outside. "Hey you two, they're gone!"

Both boys stepped out the closet, and thanked Hanji.

"Oh, no prob! I just have one favor to ask of you two…" Eren and Levi felt a pang of worry when they heard this.

"W-What would that be?"

Hanji laughed again, and said, "No need to worry short baby! I just want to see you two kiss!" Eren blushed madly and Levi nearly ran off. "What! Why!? I'm sorry for asking, Principle, but isn't that a bit much to ask from your _students_?"

As Eren said this, he grabbed Levi's arm and started to back away. Before they could, Hanji pulled them both back in and said, "Oh come on, it's just _one kiss!_ I just want to see it because it'll be adorable!"

Eren tried to reason with them once more, but was cut off with, "If you don't do it, I'll fail you two…"

Eren sighed, and said, "Fine, whatever." He turned to Levi and saw how the shorter was blushing. Eren smiled, and said, "It's not _that_ bad. Just a quick peck, and then we can go home."

Levi sighed, and said, "Fine…" He leaned in, and Eren took his chin in his hand, pulling the raven closer. Their lips met and Levi quickly pulled away, his face as red as a cherry.

Eren chuckled, but quickly stopped when he heard a bunch of people say, "Awwwwwwwwww~!" They both turned to see the fan base and Hanji cooing at how cute they were.

"Hanji!"

- _Line Break-_

That evening when Eren got home, he made a mental note to kill Erwin the next time he saw him. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep and forget how when he went to school the next day he would have to deal with all those people bugging him.

He let himself drift off and vaguely heard his phone buzz as he finally went to sleep.

" _E-Eren- Senpai, th-thank you for taking me to this nice restaurant… It seems expensive…D-Do you need me to pay you pay you back?'_

 _Eren smirked and said, "I know a way. Follow me." Levi nodded and obediently followed Eren. "E-Eren-Senpai, w-what about the dinner?"_

" _Don't worry about that, Levi; I'm certain that both of us will be satisfied."_

 _Levi nodded again, and let Eren lead him to the bathroom. Once they got to the single toilet bathroom, Eren shut the door and locked it. "E-Eren-S-Senpai?"_

 _Eren pushed the smaller male against the wall and started kissing his neck. "E-ahn-Eren…-S-Sen-ngh!-pai…?' Eren made his way down Levi's body, removing his clothes in the process, and finally made his way to his prize._

 _He placed his hands on Levi's hips and said, "I hope you're ready for this…'_

Eren shot up in his bed and took in deep breaths. He groaned as he realized that he now had a problem that he didn't feel like dealing with at two in the morning.

He faintly remembered hearing his phone buzz, so he took it off the night stand and turned it on. He saw that he had a new text message from Armin, or, as he had on his phone, 'Blonde Coconut'. He opened the text, and it simply read, " _We need to talk."_

- _End of Chapter 17-_

A/N: This chapter came out much later than expected, and I am sorry for that! I'm glad that I was able to get it out today, because we are about to go to the hospital to see my aunt that went into labor! Yay, new baby cousin! But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

P.S: FOR ANY OF YOU THAT LIKE TO DRAW AND SUCH, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRAW UP WHAT YOU THINK LIONEL AND FELIX LOOK LIKE? I DON'T HAVE A SET LOOK FOR THEM, SO I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK THEY LOOK LIKE! :) Thank you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

The next day after school, Eren said goodbye to Levi and Mikasa, gave Levi a peck on the cheek, mush to the others displeasure, and headed off to Armin's house. Admittedly, he had been a bit worried when he saw Armin's text, but did his best to not jump to worst case scenario. Well, he had tried his best up until school started.

Once his first class came up, he thought of Armin confessing his undying love for him, and saying hoe Levi was getting in their way. At lunch he imagined Armin turning all psycho on him, and pulling out a knife out of nowhere. Levi asked why he looked like he was constipated, and Eren just replied with, "Ha ha! Oh Levi, you're so funny…"

To say the very least, it was awkward for everyone.

And finally, at the very end of the day when he was walking to the blonde coconut's house, which was now, he couldn't help but imagine Armin coming out and saying that 'he' was a 'she'. Eren shuddered at the thought of being lied to for so long. I mean, for Pete's sake, the two had slept together when they were younger!

Eren decided to ignore the thought as he walked up the steps to Armin's house. His phone buzzed, and he let out a very _manly_ shriek. He opened it to see Mikasa had texted him a simple, " _Good luck."_

Eren had forgotten that he told her about the surprise text from Armin, and did his best to let that comfort him.

He slowly reached his hand up and knocked on the door, which almost immediately opened. "Oh, hey Eren! You must have gotten my text."

Eren just stared and nodded, waiting for what was coming next. "Uh, are you coming in?" Eren nodded again, not trusting his voice, and followed the blonde in. ' _Alright you Boku no Pico piece of crap, show me what you've got!'_

As they both sat on the couch, Armin being way more casual about it than Eren, Eren decided he couldn't take it anymore and asked, "So… uh, Ar, what did you want to talk about?"

Armin turned his head towards him, and said, "Oh, when I said we need to talk, I just meant we need to catch up, and stuff. You and Levi have been hanging out a lot, I see. Eh. Eeeeeehhhhhh~." He wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, and Eren felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

' _I'm just glad he didn't pull out a knife and kill me…_ '

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to abandon you."

"It's cool, I understand. I know you have new responsibilities now that you and Levi are a thing."

Eren jumped up from the couch and pointed an accusing finger. "H-How do you know about that!?"

Armin smirked, and said, "Mikasa told me."

Eren sigh and sank back down to the chair. "Well, Mikasa needs to learn to keep her mouth shut…" He said in a mocking tone. Suddenly, Mikasa opened the door to the Arlert house, and sat beside the two. _'Speak of the Devil, and she doth appear…'_ "Eren, I know you were talking about me."

He sighed, and said, "'Kasa, did you _really_ have to tell Armin!?" She shrugged and said, "It's not my fault you like Lolita boy…"

Eren slouched in his spot on the couch, and pouted. The rest of the evening was filled with him being harassed about dating Levi by Mikasa and Armin.

- _Line Break_ -

Levi sat in his room doing his math homework, his _worst_ subject, mind you, when he heard Kenny shouting at someone or something from the living room.

He shrugged it off, figuring it was just him drinking and watching t.v. again. ' _A dangerous combination for him…_ ' But, when the yelling continued, and he was sure he heard a female voice, he got up from his spot on the bed, and headed to his door.

He heard the door slam, and that was when he decided to go take a look. He walked up the hallway into the living room to see Kenny pacing around, and ever so often looking to the door.

"Are you drunk again, old man?"

Kenny pouted at this, and said, "I get drunk _one time_ , and you act like it happened a million ti-" He cut himself off when he heard a knock at the door, and continued pacing, muttering to himself.

Levi sighed, and said, "Don't you know anything about manners, old man? When someone knocks, you let them in-" As he said this, he walked to the door, and was about to open it until Kenny slapped his hand away.

"What the heck!?"

"I'm sorry, Lee, but I can't let you open the door!"

Kenny picked up the younger, and slung him over his shoulder. He began to walk back to the raven's room, when said raven started kicking and hitting him. "First of all, put me down! Second of all, don't call me Lee!"

The struggled like that for a bit until Levi had had enough and kneed Kenny in the no-no zone. Kenny put him down, and Levi bolted for the door. He put his hand on the knob, and contemplated opening it.

What if it was somebody trying to rob them? No, if it was, Kenny would have grabbed his gun. What if it was Eren? No, Kenny would have still grabbed his gun.

Before he could convince himself to not open the door, he went ahead and opened it, ready to deal with what was on the other end.

Well, he thought he had been ready.

"Levi…?"

"…M-Mom…?"

- _MWAHAHAHAHA, I AM SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!-_

 _-Line Break-_

Eren went home that night thinking he could escape the torture of being picked on for dating Levi, but it only got worse as him mom asked how Levi was, and if they were taking it to the next step, while his dad kept going on about how they needed to use a condom.

Eren decided he would eat dinner for breakfast tomorrow, after all, it was Saturday, and headed straight for his room.

He honestly was scared of going to sleep due to his recent dreams of Levi, and " _Eren-Senpai"._ He never thought of his dream self as, well, _himself_ , due to that fact that he would never act like that and instead would be as awkward as awkward could get.

I mean, don't get him wrong, he had done things like that before, not that he was proud of it. It was in his rebellious 9th grader stage, and he was trying to be one of the ' _cool kids'._ But, that doesn't mean he would probably end up making Levi's first time as awkward as possible.

' _Wait, who says I'm going to be his first!? Levi is his own man; he can come up with his own answers and solutions. He can make his own choices.'_

After he thought that, he heard a familiar buzz from his phone, and looked to see that none other than Levi had texted him.

' _EREN I NEED YOU TO MAKE A CHOICE FOR ME!'_

' _Well so much for that…'_

 _-End of chapter 18-_

A/N: I know, I am the worst for leaving off with a cliff hanger like that… But anywho, thank you guys for your nice comments, and since I made it official last time, I have to make it official this time! I here by decree that Cadet Miez is now, well, CADET MIEZ OF THE BOOTY-BUTT CORPS! I hope you serve the corps well, cadet! I would also like to make it official that Nameless feeling is now a part of the corps too! XD

Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der KAWAII!


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, when Eren would usually be knocked out in his bed and dead to the world, he was dressed and cleaned up standing in front of Levi's house. He had considered bailing when he stepped out of the house and was nearly blinded by the sun, but he ventured forth to his raven haired boyfriend's house, and now, here he was.

' _Okay Eren, Levi needs you to help him, so you should be a good boyfriend and do just that! So what he has a crazy uncle that's probably out to kill you?...Oh boy….'_

Deciding not to ponder on it any longer, he knocked on the door, and when he heard it open, he waited for Kenny to press his shot gun to his temple.

When that moment never came, he looked to the now opened door, expecting to see Levi, but instead saw Kenny standing there with an annoyed expression. "Oh, it's _you_ , what do you want kid?"

Eren considered bailing again, but decided against it when a thought came up. "Um, sorry for bothering you, sir, but Levi texted me last night, and it sounded urgent so…"

Kenny sighed, and stepped away from the door to allow Eren to come in. "You're here to see him? Well, sorry to disappoint you, kid, but he's not here; he's out with that _woman_ "

Eren cautiously walked in, and sat on the couch Kenny pointed at for him to sit on.

The brunette nervously sat as properly as he could on the decent looking couch as he asked, "Uh, sir, excuse me for prying, but what woman?" Kenny sat down in his arm chair, and gave Eren a smirk.

"What, you're not jealous, are you boy?"

Eren furiously shook his head, and stuttered, "N-No sir! I-I was just wondering!" Kenny reached over and gave Eren a hard slap on the back, and said, "I'm just messing around, kid, no need to be so nervous."

At this, Eren slouched a bit, deciding to take the older man's advice, and said, "Oh, um, thank you Kenny."

Kenny frowned at this, and said in a dark voice, "You still have to call me sir, boy."

Eren felt like he was about to crumble into a million little pieces at the look Kenny was giving him, but he stayed strong. Well, as strong as one could stay while in the presence of Kenny Ackerman.

' _Speaking of Ackerman….'_

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, would Levi happen to be related to a girl named Mikasa Ackerman? I just figured with the last name-"

Kenny gave a chuckle, immediately cutting Eren off, and said, "Kid, for all I know, someone in _Poland_ could have the last name Ackerman, what with our large family tree. Look, how is this Mikasa girl related to you?"

"Well sir, she's my friend, but she's like my sister due to the fact that she lives with me. Her parents are no longer alive, sir."

Kenny stood up, and Eren was positive that he had said something wrong, and was prepared to bolt. As Kenny came closer to the brunette, he said, "Well, kid, I'll just say this: Don't let it bother you so much."

With that, he sat (though, to Eren, it was more like flopped) next to Eren with his arm resting on the back of the couch. Eren sat rigid at Kenny's close proximity, but was too afraid to protest. Kenny simply sighed in what Eren assumed was contempt at making him uncomfortable with the situation.

The teen slowly looked to Kenny with caution, and said, "You don't like me too much, do you sir?"

Kenny's booming laugh shot out, and Eren jumped. "Well son, it's a bit hard to like someone that called me from my nephew's phone only to tell me that you got him drunk."

Eren was about to protest, but the door to the Ackerman house opened to reveal Levi and a woman that looked very much like the raven. Eren immediately stood up, and rushed over to his boyfriend giving him a bear hug.

"Levi! Thank you so much for coming at the time you did! *Sigh* I love you so much!" Eren blushed when he realized what he said, and was about to stutter out an answer when he heard a feminine voice say, "Who's this, Lee?"

The brunette looked back to the woman, well, more like looked down. She was a bit taller than Levi, but only by an inch.

Either Levi chose to ignore the love comment, or didn't hear it, because when he replied he said nothing of it.

"Oh, uh, this is Eren, that guy I told you about. Uh, Eren this is my mom…"

Levi gave Eren an expectant look, but Eren couldn't help but feel distaste for the woman. After what Levi had told him, he thought he would never meet the woman, but, here she was.

The raven haired women stuck out her hand with a smile while saying, "Please, call me Kuchel. Lee was right; you are a nice looking young man!"

Levi blushed, holding Eren's arm in his, and said, "Mom!" Kuchel simply smiled and took Eren's hand in hers. The hand was immediately forced away by Kenny who had chopped in between the two hands while saying, "Kenny CHOP!"

The other three occupants gave him a strange look, and Kuchel rubbed her hand saying, "Brother, please, show a little hospitality to your _guest_."

Kenny frowned at this and said, " _You_ have no business being here." It was Kuchel's turn to frown.

"Aren't I allowed to see my _son_?"

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that _chose_ to leave your son for nine years!"

Eren gave an awkward cough, and the two adults looked to the teens. Kuchel blushed when she noticed that they were arguing, and said, "Sorry about that boys! I know, why don't I make us some lunch! I'm _sure_ my brother won't mind, will you Kenny?"

Kenny gave her a stern look, and said, "Actually, boys, me and Kuchel need to have a little chat, why don't you two go to Levi's room and talk."

Both boys nodded, not wanting to start up another argument, and headed to the raven's room.

Once they left, Kuchel gave Kenny a smug look, and said, "You do realize that you just sent two _hormonal teenage boys_ to a room together?"

- _Line Break-_

From Levi's room, Eren could hear the two adults shouting to one another, and if he listened hard enough, he could almost make out what they were saying.

Deciding to take both his and Levi's mind off of it, he said, "So, where did you guys go?"

Levi looked to Eren from his closet, where he was picking out more comfortable clothes than he had on to laze around in, and said, "Oh, we just went to the movies. Hey, sorry about that text last night. I had stayed up pretty late and was pretty excited, so I wasn't really thinking about my wording."

Eren nodded as he saw the clothes Levi chose. It was a simple white shirt with black sweat pants, but Eren was sure Levi would still look good in it.

"Oh. Well, what did you need help with?"

"I was just going to ask if I should go to the movies with her or not, but I guess it's a little too late for that." He chuckled as he said this, and began to take off his shirt. Eren forced himself not to stare at his boyfriend's chest, and sat on the bed.

He pondered on asking, before saying, "Levi… are you okay?"

The raven halted his movements, turned around and said, "What do you mean? Of course I'm fine." Eren shook his head, and stood back up. He walked over to the shorter male and came up from behind, putting his chin on the top of the others head.

"No, I mean are you _alright_. Like, with your mom."

Levi stood completely still, and turned back to Eren, giving him another laugh. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I finally get to see my mom after nine years, I'm ecstatic!"

Eren moved his head down to the crook of Levi's neck, and sighed. Levi shivered as he felt the taller male's breath hit his neck. Eren noticed this, and brought his head back up to face the raven.

They stared at each other for a moment before Eren decided to test the waters and leaned in for a kiss.

Levi gladly leaned in too, and a simple kiss soon became a passionate make out session. Before Eren knew it, his hands were roaming where ever he could get them, and Levi was moaning into the kiss.

The brunette didn't exactly remember moving to the bed and gradually laying Levi back on it so he was on top of the other. He did, however remember moving his hand down to the shorter male's 'area', but was cut off when he felt a strong hand grab him by the hair.

He clutched his hands together, as if saying a prayer, and said with closed eyes, "Kenny, I am so sorry, please don't… kill… me…."

His voice went down to a low whisper when he realized that it was not Kenny who was about to rip out his hair, but Kuchel. She had a bright smile painted on that contradicted with the vein that was about to burst on her forehead as she said, "Oh no, Eren, I won't kill you… yet…"

Eren, too afraid to look anymore, looked to see Kenny practically suffocating Levi with a bear hug.

Levi managed to pop his head out from underneath Kenny's arms, and said, "Mom, geez, let him go!"

The harsh tug on Eren's hair was gone, and he was pushed to the floor as Kuchel joined Kenny. "Aw, but honey, he was going to do naughty things to you!" Levi blushed, and turned to Eren mouthing out the words, "I'll call you later…"

Eren gave two thumbs up, and snuck out of the room before Kuchel of Kenny could notice and kill him.

As he walked out the house, and began his journey back to his house to get some well needed sleep, a thought crossed his mind that made him blush.

' _Woah…Levi and I could have gone all the way….'_

- _Line Break_ -

At the Ackerman home, in the dead of night while almost everyone was asleep, a silhouette danced across the walls of the guest bedroom as a figure began repacking bags. The figure did their best to make as little noise as possible as they made their way down the dark hall of the house.

When they passed by one room in particular, it caused them to come back, and slowly open the door with a low creak.

The figure dropped their bags, and cautiously walked into the dark room that held the soft sounds of breathing in it.

They walked up the bed which held a mop of raven hair that stood out in contrast to the ivory white pillow under it.

The figure leaned down and gave the raven a kiss on top of his head, and stepped back as he began to stir, but calmed down when the raven simply rolled over. The figure sighed, and left the room, closing the door and grabbing their bags in the process.

They headed for the front door, and gave on last look back into the house, before stepping out into the moonlight, and shutting the door once more.

From within the house, a male stood in the doorway of his bedroom, cigarette in hand, and chuckled lowly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay in one place for too long."

He put the white stick up to his lips, and took a puff, and grinned.

"So long, Kuchel. We'll miss ya."

 _-End of Chapter 19-_

A/N: I am so sorry for this taking so long to come out. But, hey, it's 2,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it. I have no real excuse, just pure laziness, and a couple of days of not being able to write. But, today I forced myself to sit down and write, and HERE I AM! And, I know, I am the worst with that tease and that chapter ending. :P Oh well~. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and I'll see you next time!

P.S: I start school Wednesday so… yeah…


	20. Chapter 20

Eren lazily walked to his next class, head low. Mikasa was attempting to make conversation, but it fell upon deaf ears as Eren's thoughts raced.

' _It's been almost three days since I've seen Levi. I wonder if he's okay…Woah, Eren, calm down, maybe he's just trying to reconnect with his mom after such a long absence. Yeah, I bet that's exactly why he hasn't answered my texts and calls, and won't let me in when I come over to visit. Heh heh…'_

The brunette let out an audible sigh, and Mikasa stopped in front of him, causing his to also stop.

"Eren, I've had enough of this. After school today, you are going to see him, and-"

"But Mikasa, he won't-"

"Let me finish! You are going to go over there, and you are not going to take no for an answer! You keep knocking under your knuckles bleed, damn it!"

Eren gasped at her sudden outburst, but nodded either way. Mikasa gave a smile of approval, and the two continued their walk, this time with Eren's contribution to the conversation, and went to their respective classes, waving each other goodbye for the next hour.

Once the day had finally ended for the brunette and the raven, they began their departure from the school, but were interrupted when both teens (mainly Eren) were almost knocked over by two tall blondes, one taller than the other.

"Oh, sorry Erwin, and…"

"Oh, Eren, this is Mike. He's an old friend of mine. He's always been here, but he's pretty quiet so you might not have noticed him. Mike, this is a…friend of mine, Eren."

Eren gave a warm smile, but is was soon replaced by a disgusted frown as the tall teen walked right in front of him, and began sniffing him.

He looked to Mikasa for help, but found that the girl had disappeared. ' _She really needs to stop doing that!'_

Erwin gave Eren an amused grin, and said "Don't worry about it, Eren, Mike's just weird, and does that. Mike, stop freaking the kid out." Mike stepped back, and gave a simple, "Sorry, force of habit." Eren gave an unsure nod, and attempted to pass the two blonde's, but was stopped when Erwin grabbed the brunette by his arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot, have you seen Levi lately?"

Eren gave a small shake of his head, and said, "I was just about to head over to his house now. Did… he tell you about his mom?"

Erwin gave an unsure look to Mike, who gave him a nod, and turned and left. Erwin sighed, and replied, "Yeah, he told me. And honestly, I don't think her being here is good for him, but that's none of my business." (Erwin:*sips tea* Eren:WTH)

Eren and Erwin talked for a while more before Eren excused himself, and headed off to Levi's house.

- _Line Break_ -

Once the brunette got to his boyfriend's house, he hesitantly knocked on the door, fearing rejection, and stepped back, waiting. He waited for about five minutes before knocking again. This time he heard some rumbling from behind the closed door, and decided to wait.

After about another five minutes, the door finally opened to reveal a slightly ruffed up Levi panting, and Kenny lying on the ground holding his crotch.

When the raven had finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and said with a smile, "Oh, hey Eren! Sorry I haven't talked or been to school in a while. _Kenny_ is making me stay home. Come on, let's go to my room."

Levi grabbed Eren by his wrist and led him to his room down the hall, past the writhing Kenny that attempted to grab Levi's ankle, but instead had it stomped on.

Once they reached the shorter male's room, Levi shut the door, quickly locking it in case Kenny decided to make an appearance. The raven gave a long sigh, and turned to Eren with a small smile, and asked, "So, sis you need to talk about something?"

Eren ignored the older male's question in favor of asking," Where's your mom?"

Levi cringed slightly at the question, and walked over to his bed and restarted folding his clothes, what he had been doing before Eren came. "She… had more important business to take care of. It's no big deal."

' _More important than you?'_

"Oh, are… you okay?"

Levi gave a chuckle and said, "Oh course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Eren sighed at how Levi was acting. The brunette remembered acting just like this when his grandparents died, and after a few weeks of keeping the façade up, he cracked during school and almost sent one of his teachers to the hospital.

"Levi…"

He hesitantly reached out to grab Levi's arm, noting how his beloved tensed slightly. "Tell me the truth… Are you okay?"

After a moment of silence, Eren hugged Levi from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, and waited. He didn't want to rush him, knowing how it felt when his parents kept asking how he was holding up after his grandparents passed away.

Eren almost jumped when he felt Levi shake his head, obviously not trusting his voice, and Eren gave a sad smile.

"Have you talked about it?"

Another shake of the head, and Eren hugged tighter.

"Do you want to?"

He slowly reached his hand up to caress the raven's cheek, and stopped himself from gasping when he felt wetness.

He unwrapped his arms, and turned Levi around by his shoulders. The shorter attempted to keep his position turned away from Eren, but ultimately let himself be turned around. Eren wiped the stray tear from Levi's cheek, but one after another they kept coming.

Levi soon found himself sobbing and hiccupping as Eren pulled him in for an actual hug. Eren honestly didn't care if his shirt was getting wet from the raven's tears, if this was what Levi needed, then so be it.

"E-Er-en…"

"Hm?"

"I-Is th-ere something wr-wrong with me? I-is that why sh-sh-e doesn't love me?"

Eren felt his eyes widen as tears of his own began to form at Levi's words and clutched Levi's shirt hard. "Levi, look at me."

The brunette gently pushed Levi away from the hug, and took in his appearance. The older male was furiously wiping tears that continuously kept falling, and his eyes now had red rings under them. His nose was also beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"Levi, anyone would be stupid not to love you. You are the most amazing person I know, and it hurts just to see you hurt. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. I know you're mom loves you, Kenny loves you, and _I love you!"_

Both males froze at the last outburst.

"I-I...Uh, I mean…"

"D-Did... Did you m-mean that?"

Eren sighed, and ran his hands though the undercut of Levi's hair. "Oh course I meant it, you adorable dork."

Levi gave a laugh at that last one, and wiped the last of his tears away.

"Are you okay now?"

The raven gave a small nod, and Eren smiled.

"Good, because you know we're alone now, so I could do whatever I wanted…" Levi gave him a confused look, and let out a shriek when he was thrown over Eren's shoulder and spun around. (A/N: I have a head canon that everyone likes to throw Levi over their shoulder and swing him around. IDK why.)

Both teens began to laugh, but it was interrupted when the door was kicked down, and Kenny was standing there trying to catch his breath. Eren quickly put Levi down out of fear of being shot by Kenny.

"What the Hell was that, Jaeger!?"

"I, uh, w-what do you mean sir?"

"Don't you, 'what do you mean sir' me! I heard what you said! 'Do whatever I want' my-"

"Okay, Kenny, that's enough! Now get out of my room!"

Kenny pouted, and said, "But Lee, he was thinking dirty things!" Levi pushed his hand in Kenny's face, forcing the older out of the room, but Kenny grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Oh, and kid, I want to talk to you."

Levi gave a groan, and allowed Kenny to drag Eren out of his room.

Once the two were in the living room, Kenny let out a chuckle and said, "Don't worry, kid, I was only joking back there. I just like being an old man and embarrassing Levi. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks." Eren gave a confused look, and said, "What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, thank for helping short-stack out; he needed that."

Eren gave a smile, and said, "It's the least I could do, sir." Kenny gave a hum, and replied, "Oh, and I give you my permission to take him."

The brunette's confusion came back. "Take him… where, sir?"

Kenny smirked, and slapped Eren on the back. "Take him as in _take him_. You seem like a good kid, so I know you won't hurt him. Well, if you know what's good for you, you won't."

Eren gave an awkward chuckle at Kenny's now dark look, all the while blushing as he understood what the older meant. "I-I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Kenny stood up straight, and cupped his mouth with his hands. "And this means that Levi can go back to school tomorrow!"

The shout that came from Levi's room had both men laughing.

"Finally!"

- _End of chapter 20-_

A/N: I am _so_ sorry that this took so long! *Falls on knees* PLEASE SORGE MEHHHHHHH! This chapter was just hard to write for multiple reasons, and I was just lazy. Also, school has been kicking my butt, and I've been trying to find a balance for writing, drawing, school, and family. It's just UUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH. But, enough about me and my problems. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get the next chapter out soon! (It may or may not include the beach, and Levi being a smexy beast ;3)

P.S: The only reason that Levi was out of school was because Kenny made him stay out until he had a good cry about his mom leaving. #Kennyisbestdad/mom

P.P.S: _Yes,_ Kenny did give Eren permission to do it with Levi. X3

P.P.P.S: Erwin is now Kermit the frog. *falls off cliff*


	21. Chapter 21

True to his word, Kenny let Levi some back to school the next day, and of course he was bombarded by dozens of students once he entered the building. Many of them had questions about his whereabouts, others asked if he needed any help getting caught up, while the select few asked if he and Eren had done it yet.

Once he could squeeze past them and get to his class, the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Well, as smooth as it could get when Erwin was practically breathing down his neck the whole day.

Eren on the other hand had been pretty frazzled the whole day. That is, until Mikasa decided to question him.

"Eren what's wrong? You look like you've been constipated all day. Does it have something to do with Lolita boy?"

Eren groaned at the nickname Mikasa had given her boyfriend, and replied, "Yes and no. Look, it's nothing, okay? The last bell just rang so we can go home. Now, let's go-" He was cut off when Mikasa grabbed him by his collar, effectively stopping him.

"Eren, spill. What's going on?"

Eren gave a defeated sigh, and said, "It's just, ever since Levi's mom left he's been a little off, and I just want to do something to help him feel better. The only problem is that I have no idea what to do."

Mikasa chuckled at her brothers way of making everything over dramatic, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Eren, just do something to make him happy. It doesn't have to be anything over the top, it jus-"

"I know! I saw on the news that it's going to be in the eighties tomorrow, and we skipped out on going to the beach this year, so why don't I take him there!? Thanks 'Kasa!"

Eren headed off into the direction he knew Levi's class was being let out, and Mikasa sighed in defeat.

"That dork…"

- _Line Break-_

"You want to do what now?"

"I said let's go to the beach tomorrow!"

Levi gave Eren a look that one would give if someone had grown a second head. "But…Don't we have school tomorrow?"

Eren's grin only grew as he said, "We can go after school if you want! Come on, this could be like our first date!" Levi blushed at this, and whispered, "But, I've never…." The rest went unheard as he teetered off into a mumble.

Eren leaned in closer and cupped a hand around his ear. "What was that, kitty cat?"

The raven gave a huff, and mumbled, "Kitty cat? Whatever, I just said that I've… never been to the beach before, so I don't have a swim trunk." The brunette gave a horrified gasp, and practically yelled as they walked, "YOU'VE _NEVER_ BEEN TO THE BEACH!? HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ HAVE BEEN TO THE BEACH?!"

Levi gave a shrug, used to Eren's antics, and replied, "I've just never been. When I lived with my mom she never bothered to bring up the idea, and Kenny has never been one for trips."

Eren cringed at the mention of Kutchel, but chose not to bring it up.

"Well, that just means that we have to go shopping for one today. That also means that you get to spend more time with this guy! Yay for you!" As he said this, he pulled Levi into a side hug, and Levi face palmed.

"You are hopeless. And in case you haven't noticed, neither of us have a car; how are we supposed to get to the mall?"

"My mom could drive us."

Levi scrunched his face up a bit, and said, "Eren, I love your mom, I really do, but she honestly scares me sometimes."

Eren pouted and said, "Well Kenny is also out of the question because he is terriying!" Before the shorter male could reply, both boys were nearly knocked down by a force behind them.

"Did I hear someone say mall~!"

"Felix?" Both boys said at the same time. Felix gave a little bow, and said, "The one and only~! Now, what was this about the mall?"

Eren explained the situation, and Felix grew an idiot grin. "Oh, I could _totally_ drive you guys! We are, like, bff's after all!"

The couple gave awkward smiles, and Eren said, "Um, Felix, you have a car?"

"Well _duh_ , I have a car!"

"You mean people actually trust you on the road?" Levi muttered, causing Eren to jab him the side. "You bet your cute little butt they do~! Now come on, it's parked behind that bush!"

"Uh Felix, why is your car parked behind a bush?"

"…No reason…"

- _Line Break_ -

Once the three boys were at the mall, Felix dragged them both to a store that was selling summer stuff for practically 100% off due to the time of year. "Oh oh oh! Try this one on!"

"Felix, there is no way I am wearing a swim trunk that has the words 'hot tamale' written on the butt."

"But wwwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!?"

"Yeah, I think it looks cute."

"Nobody asked you, Eren."

"Okay, but you _have_ to try this one on! It's so cute!"

"*Sigh* fine! If it will shut the both of you up!"

Once they had picked out a decent sized pile of trunks, Felix pushed both of them off to the changing room.

"Don't worry, Levi, _I'll_ help you try them on!" Felix suggexted.

"I don't need you to help me try on trunks, Felix."

"Yeah, he doesn't need your help!"

Felix smirked, and pushed Levi into the changing room, soon following after him.

"Don't worry, Eren, I'm am _so_ straight."

Once he was fully in the room with Levi, he added, "As a rainbow…"

- _End of chapter 21-_

A/N: YAY, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! And look at that, you all get a present. Sorry for this being so late and so short. I am the worst., T_T But hey, what can you do. (Online class has been kicking my butt, so…)

Next time! The beach, and _then_ Levi being a smexy beast!


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh oh! Look Levi, you should wear this one!"

"Uh, but Felix, one, that barely covers anything, and two, it's the bottom of a girl's bathing suit…"

"You could still wear it~!"

"G-Gah! F-Felix! *Smack* Don't touch me there!"

"Aw, but Levi-chan~!"

This is what Eren heard as he made his way back to the changing room with a simple swim trunk for Levi, knowing none of Felix's choices would please the Raven. It had a simple design to it, a grey color with light teal strips down the sides.

Eren sighed as he idly opened the curtains to the changing room, and calmly pulled Felix out, all the while keeping a straight face. Once he knew Felix had given up on trying to get into the room, Eren handed Levi the shorts.

"Thanks…" Levi mumbled as he took the trunks. Eren gave a gentle smile, and said, "No problem."

He gave Levi his privacy, and came face-to-face with Felix. The brunette felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and said warningly, "Felix…"

Despite Felix's wide grin, the sweat bead that made its way down his cheek showed how intimidating Eren could truly be. "Y-Yeah Eren, old buddy, old pal?"

"I know how tempting it is, but I swear if you touch him again, I will-"

"Um, does this look okay?'

Both males turned to see Levi come out with Eren's swim trunks on, and boy did he wear them _well_. The two boys let their eyes fall down from Levi's face to his pale chest, to his stomach which was toner than both boys expected, and finally down to the tempting "v" that peaked out from his shorts. If either of them tilted their head in just the right way, they would get a lovely view of the ravens behind that fit in the shorts perfectly.

Neither Felix nor Eren had any words.

The raven let out a sigh, and turned to re-enter the changing room. "I guess that's a no then…"

"NO IT'S PERFECT!"

- _Line Break-_

In the end, Levi ended up buying the trunks, and Eren and Felix were two _very_ happy campers. The next day, Eren was practically bouncing off the bleachers to the gym as he waited for the final bell to ring.

Once said bell did ring, the brunette jumped out his seat, giving Mikasa a small "bye", and nearly ran to Levi's last class.

When he finally got there, he waited patiently for the class to dismiss (Ignoring the fact that he heard the whole, 'The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!' thing from the teacher), and when it finally did, he practically dragged Levi out the school, barely letting him say a farewell to Erwin.

Once the couple got out of the school, and made it to Eren's house, Levi questioned, "Eren, how, exactly, are we going to get to the beach? Neither of us has a car."

Eren's already humongous grin grew in size. "Don't you fret, dear Levi, for I have a plan."

Levi sighed at Eren's antics, but went along with it anyway. "Okay, and your plan would be…?" The brunette went back to his room to get his bag he had packed the previous day after helping Levi pick out a suitable pair of trunks.

As he came back to the living room where Levi stood, he asked, "Did you bring the stuff I told you we'd need?" Levi nodded, and retrieved the bag from his book bag. He showed Eren the contents, and Eren nodded in approval before calling out, "Ma! You ready!?"

Levi's eyes widened at the mention of Eren's mother, knowing that the entire time she would be peppering him with kisses and calling him all sorts of nick names. Her recent favorite had been, "Levi-baby-boo", much to his displeasure.

"Eren, get your panties out of a twist, I'm comi- *Gasp* Levi-baby-boo! It's been so long!" She squished him in a bear hug, and he sighed, knowing he would have to get used to it.

"Hi, Mrs. Jaeger-"

"Carla"

"Yeah, but I just saw you last week, remember?"

"I know, but I still missed you!"

"Um, if you two are done, we should get going…"

And with that, the three set off to a near the city of Sina, which was about a good hour or two from where they were now. In that time, Eren learned that Levi has the irrational fear of butterflies, to which the latter replied with, "I have a reason to be scared! Those things are the spawn of Satan!"

Levi learned that when Eren was younger, while his mom was cooking, he would just stare at her, and wouldn't stop for hours until he got bored and just left the room. When questioned, Carla said, "He would always tell me that he was trying to see if I would transform into a 'titan'. And so naturally after that I told his father that we needed to get him some help."

"Mom! I was just a kid! Besides, I don't even remember that!"

"Whatever, it still creeped me the hell out."

"Eren, if I ever see you staring at me like that, I will run far, far away…"

By the time the trio got there, Carla had decided that she would just hang out on the beach, and that they could do whatever, much to Eren's delight.

"Where do we change at?"

"Oh, there should be a bathroom or something around here we can change in."

The raven nodded, but once they found said bathroom Levi had a change of heart. "I am not going in there; it's filthy."

"Aw come on, Lee! You just need to change, and then BAM, you're done! Watch, I'll show you!" True to his word, the brunette went into the porta-pottie and was out in less than two minutes. "See, it's not that bad!"

"No."

"Come on Leeeeeeeeeeee~! I want to see you in your bathing suuuuuiiiiiittttttt!" Eren whined.

"N. O. Period. Forever and ever."

"Alright, you weirdo, I guess I can just hold a towel around you while you change."

Levi simply shrugged as Eren wrapped the towel around his waist, and stood in front of him in case and passer byers decided to sneak a peek. ' _That would be so unfair if they got to see Levi naked before I did!'_

As the shorter started to strip, Eren did his best to look away, but that was pretty hard considering Levi was constantly brushing up against him.

"Okay, I'm done."

Once it was safe, Eren took the towel down, and gave Levi a look over. ' _Still as hot as yesterday.'_ "Stop staring at me, you perv," he said with a pout and a blush.

Eren grinned, and pulled Levi in for a hug. "Aw, you're so cuuuuuuuuttttteeee~!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

- _Line Break-_

The rest of the evening was spent with the boys goofing off in the water, Levi finally knowing what it feels like to get pinched by a crab, and Eren constantly trying to control himself from killing any guy that dared to look longer than a second at Levi.

At one point, when some idiotic hunk decided to actually _come over_ and flirt with Levi, Eren just about drowned the guy.

As the sun began to set, Levi insisted that they looked for seashells, claiming that he had never actually seen one. Of course Eren couldn't _not_ say yes to the cute face Levi was giving him. Yes, Levi had Eren wrapped tight around his finger, but Eren wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

And with that, Eren was the happiest man in the world.

- _End of Chapter 22_ -

A/N: Whew! This chapter wanted to be a dumb dumb and give me a hard time, but I got it done! I feel so accomplished. X3 Next time, it's Halloween, and Eren and Levi get a little closer, if ya know what I'm sayin'. *Wink wink, nudge nudge* Also, the next candidate for the title of cock-block is *drum roll* THE BLONDE COCONUT!


	23. Chapter 23

Before Eren and Levi knew it, it was already Halloween, and the gang was currently having their annual costume party at Sasha's house. They usually held the event at Connie's house, but since the party incident about two months back, Connie's parents hadn't been too keen on letting him host another party.

"Look on the bright side," Sasha offered when they had all went costume shopping together. "At least we'll have a _bunch_ of food!"

Let it be known that food was had that night. A lot of food. Mainly by Sasha, Connie, and Felix, who had somehow found out about the party and snuck in dressed as and Oompa Loompa. Berthold, dressed as Wirt from Over the garden wall (I'm sorry, I had to.), was currently cuddling with Reiner, matching Bert with his Greg outfit, on the couch.

Armin, Harry Potter, was laughing along with Marco, Jesus, as Jean, who was convinced by freckled Jesus to dress as a horse, accidentally spit out his drink when he heard Marco drop the F-bomb for the first time.

Mikasa, dressed as Annie, and Annie, dressed as Mikasa, were "dancing" around, even though it was more like wrestling. Ymir, a demon, was trying to convince Christa, an angel, to join the blonde and raven, but Christa kept declining, claiming that Ymir would make it dirty.

Lastly, Eren, a dog, was licking Levi's, a cat because Eren wanted to match, face and making woofing noises. "E-Eren, you do know you're n-not a dog, righ- g-gah! Idiot, don't lick my neck, that's gross!"

Eren grew and evil grin, and commented, "You didn't think it was gross that night I gave you a hickey…"

Levi blushed a bright shade of red, and instantly pushed Eren off of him. "W-Why did you have to mention that?! I almost forgot until you reminded me, stupid!"

The brunette leaned in close and whispered, "How about I remind you some more?" Levi abruptly stood up, a giant blush on his usually pale face that was decorated with a cat nose and whiskers. Everyone's head turned towards him; even Sasha, Connie, and Felix who still had bits of food in their mouth.

Levi slowly looked around, and stuttered, "I, uh, j-just thought I saw a bug… heh heh…" Everyone just shrugged and went back to their previous activities, well, everyone except for Armin, who gave the couple a strange look before returning back to Marco and Jean's antics.

Levi gave Eren a glare, and turned his back to him. Eren pouted, and whined, "Aw, come on baby! Don't be like that!"

"Don't call me baby…" Levi said with a frown, and Eren could see the red blush that painted the shorter male's ears. The brunette leaned in closer and whispered directly in the Levis ear. "I think you like me calling you baby~"

Without a word to Eren, Levi stood up, once again drawing the attention of the other people in the house, and said in a low voice, "Thanks for inviting me to party, guys; I had fun, but I think I'm going to head home."

As he walked to the door, he got a goodbye from everyone except from Armin, who was giving Eren a 'really?' look. Eren sighed, and headed out after the other.

"Leeeeeeeeeee~! Come on, let's go back!"

"No, I'm going home."

"Well, at least let me walk you! It's Halloween night; you don't know what weirdos could be lurking around." As he said this, he gingerly wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders, but Levi shrugged them off.

"I can get home by myself, thank you."

Eren let out a loud groan, and said, "Lee, all I did was call you baby! I don't see what the big deal is!"

With that, Levi stopped his walk and turned to Eren. With a small pout and blush, he said quietly, "I'm not a baby…"

A long silence settled between the two of them before Eren burst out laughing and pulled Levi into a hug. "L-Levi! Ha ha! W-when I said baby, I didn't mean an _actual baby!_ Haaha! Y-You're so cute!"

Levi pushed away from the hug in embarrassment, and shouted, "W-Well how was _I_ suppose to know!?"

"It's common sense!"

"Oh, s-so know I'm stupid!"

Eren sighed with a smile, and said, "Look, if you don't like me calling you that, then just say it." Levi looked down, and said quietly, "Y-You can still call me that…"

The brunette knew it shouldn't have, but the comment made by the cute kitty in front of him went straight to his private area. Eren slowly closed the space in between the two with a kiss, and even though Levi was surprised at first, he kissed back.

Soon the two were in a full make out session when Eren dipped his tongue in the older male's mouth. He would have probably stripped Levi then and there if it wasn't for a concerned mother politely asking the two to stop for the poor children who had to watch the kissing and groping.

Eren, too caught up in the moment, quickly apologized and practically dragged Levi back to his house, where he instantly took him to his room and locked the door.

' _I am so glad mom and dad aren't home, or this would be awkward…'_

Not missing a beat, Eren reconnected their lips and gently pushed Levi to the bed. Once their lips separated and the brunette moved to Levi's neck, Levi breathed out, "A-ah, E-Eren… Ngh."

Knowing that they were interrupted at this part the last time they were in this position, Eren didn't waist anytime taking the raven's shirt off, being careful to keep the cute cat ears on.

Dipping down to the smaller male's chest, Eren licked a long stripe down Levi's abdomen, causing the latter to let out a weak moan. Just as Eren went in for another kiss, a knock at the door startled them both.

Eren let out an annoyed groan, and hurriedly said, "I'm a little _busy_!" He quickly pulled Levi back into a kiss, but the knocking at the door was persistent.

"Ere-n, ngh a-ahh! I-I think you should, mmm, get th-that…"

"No way. Whoever's at the door can-"

"Eren open the door please."

' _Armin… of course it had to be Armin!'_

Eren hesitantly got up from the bed, and Levi put his shirt back on. The brunette practically busted the door through the wall when he opened it, revealing a pleased looking Armin.

"You love torturing me, don't you? You damn coconut looking He-man knock off…"

"Yeah, I love you too Eren. Look, the only reason I'm interrupting is because Mikasa told me to come and make sure you two don't try anything. Well, make sure _Eren_ doesn't do anything."

"Well, you can tell Mikasa that she can go and f-"

"I can go and what, Eren?"

"I said you can go and-!"

A very sharp knife flying across the room and nearly taking Eren's head off caused the brunette to stop mid insult.

None of the three males dared to say anything as Mikasa began talking. "Levi, honey, I do believe that it's time for you to go home."

Levi gave a simple, "Yes ma'am" as he walked past the other three, not too keen on facing Mikasa's wrath.

"Eren, Armin's staying the night; you two go to sleep."

Both boys nodded quickly, and Mikasa quietly shut the door.

"She just doesn't want me to get that kawaii booty…

"EREN GO TO SLEEP!"

-End of Chapter 23-

A/N: Yay, another chapter! I hope none of you were angry at me for teasing you like that X3. Anywho, the smut is probably going to come soon, so be patient my lovelies. Next time, Eren and Levi go early birthday shopping for Armin, and Eren sees someone he'd rather not have to deal with again. 'Til next time, which will hopefully be quicker than this update.


	24. Chapter 25

"So, Eren, I was hoping that on my birthday we could-"

"Wait what?"

Armin and Eren sat on the couch in Eren's home the morning after Halloween eating soggy cereal that had probably expired. The two had been chilling out the better half of the morning in silence when Armin decided to break the silence.

"You know, my birthday? It's tomorrow, so I was hoping we could go out and-"

"Ha ha! O-Of course I knew it was tomorrow! It's not like I forgot, or anything. Heh heh…"

"…Eren?"

"You can't prove anything! I have to go now, bye!"

Armin sat alone on the couch in awe of what had just happened.

"U-Um… Okay, bye…"

- _Line Break_ -

When Levi heard the sound of his boyfriend frantically yelling at Kenny good morning, he could already tell this would be a rough day. He sighed and groggily sat up, only to realize that he was still half awake.

The sound of Eren barreling into his room was almost enough to wake him up. Almost.

"Levi! I'msorryforwakingyouupsoearlybutIforgotaboutArmin'sbirthdaysoweneedtogooutshoppingforagiftRIGHTNOW!"

Levi's hazy mind could barely understand what Eren was talking about, so he said, "Wait… Armin… Wha…"

Eren shook the shorter male, as if this would make him understand, and shouted, "ARMIN! BIRTHDAY! PRESENT! NO TIME! WE HAVE TO GO; GET DRESSED!"

Levi attempted to make a scowl at Eren's volume, but it came out as more of a pout. This made Eren's heart clench, so he said, "Please get dressed~?"

"Fine, but I expect food on the way there."

- _Line break-_

Once the boys were finally in town, thanks to Kenny driving them, Eren was practically on a rampage. He was dragging Levi around to different stores looking for the perfect gift, while Kenny simply waited in the car.

They were currently at the fifth store that day, and it was almost past noon. "Eren, why can't we just get him a book? He likes to read, right? Come on, you said food would be involved, and I'm starving; let's buy him a book and go."

Eren looked as if he was going to argue, but Levi just looked so pitiful that he sighed and simply said, "Fine, let's get something to eat. What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's food."

"Then food we shall get! Just let me go find a book; if you want, you can go pick something out to buy. You know I got that dough, baby!"

"Oh my gosh, Eren if I leave now will you shut up?"

"NEVER!"

So Eren went off to the book section of the store and finally decided on a book about insects after thirty minutes of searching. He was about to call Levi to check see where he was, but he was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Eren? Oh my, is that you?"

The brunette turned around only to find a woman that looked horrifyingly similar to his boyfriend he was just about to call.

"Oh, h-hey Kuchel… How-How's it going?"

The raven haired woman beamed at Eren, a man that looked to be in his late thirties lingering behind her. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How's it going? Are you and my Levi still together? Oh, honey, you remember how I told you about Eren and Levi, right?"

The man gave a simple nod, and looked around as if he was never a part of the conversation. "Uh, yeah, me and Levi are still together, we, um-"

"Aw, how sweet! Is he here with you? Oh, wait, where are my manners, Eren, this is Cornelius. Honey, this is Eren, Levi's boyfriend."

Cornelius finally looked back over to Eren, and said, "Oh, where's Levi anyway? Kuchel's told me a lot about him."

Eren didn't like this guy. Plain and simple. He hated how he acted like he was too good to even be there, he hated the way Kuchel would try to get close to him and he would just scooch away, and he especially hated the way he got a wicked gleam in his eyes when he mentioned Levi.

"Um, Levi's not here. I came to get a birthday present for my friend, and I should probably get going, because my mom drove me and she's waiting in the car, so…"

"Oh, I completely understand sweetheart! If you see Levi anytime soon, tell him Mommy says hi!"

"Tell him Daddy says hi too…"

Eren barely heard the whisper that came from the auburn haired man before him, but that was all it took for Eren to snap. "Yeah, well, maybe if Mommy never left in the first place for this douche, then I wouldn't have to tell him hi."

He immediately felt bad for making the statement as soon as he said it, but he kept the confidant façade up until Kuchel got over the shock and answered him. "Oh, um, I didn't mean to make you upset, sweetheart… Uh, how about I come visit sometime, and we can all catch up? Won't that be fun?"

Eren felt like he had just kicked a puppy that only had three legs off of a two story building. "Um, yeah, that'll be nice. I'm sure Levi would be happy to see you…" Kuchel smiled once more, and said, "Great! Now go on, dear, don't keep your mother waiting."

- _Line Break-_

After meeting back up with Levi and getting yelled at for taking so long when the raven was _starving_ (Levi's words, not Eren's), Eren headed back home, only to find that Armin had headed back to his own house. Seeing as how he didn't have Armin to vent to, he decided to complain to Mikasa.

"And so, _Cornelius_ was totally like, 'Tell him Daddy said hi too! My name's Cornelius and I rape babies!'"

"Eren, that's not what he said."

"Well, he may not have said the last part, but he definitely said the first part!"

Mikasa smirked at him, and took a sip of her black tea. "I think that you just might be a little jealous. You're so hopelessly in love with Chibi that you've let your mind fool you into hearing stuff that was never said."

The brunette gawked at his sister, and said, "What the heck, Mikasa! Why are you siding with that jerk?!" "I'm not siding with anyone; I'm just saying what I think is going on inside that tiny, tiny brain of yours."

Eren gave a huff, and muttered, "At least I'm not failing English because I'm too busy gawking at Annie…"

This earned him a punch in the stomach and some black tea poured on his head.

To Mikasa, this was a fair trade.

- _End of Chapter 24-_

A/N: GUESS WHO'S FINALLY BACK! I would just like to say that I am reeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyy sorry for taking MONTHS to update! School has been horrible to me with projects (Mainly English, but that's a story for another day), but the semester is winding down, so now I'll have more time to type! Yay for that! I will definitely try to get the next chapter out faster than I got this baby out, mainly because things are starting to spice up! The next chapter includes Armin's b-day, and a little 'spiciness' between Eren and Levi! *wink wink*. Oh yeah, and something about Levi finding out that Eren talked to his mom, but who am I kidding, you guys want to see Eren and Levi make-out again AMIRIGHT! See you next time my bootybutts!


	25. Chapter 26

The next day, the Jaeger family held a birthday party for Armin, seeing as how his grandfather was in the hospital and couldn't be there. They ate, they talked, and when they opened presents, Eren was happy to note that Armin loved his present. Though, he later found out that Armin had about twenty different books that were just like that, but the blonde reassured him that it was the thought that counted.

About an hour into the party, Armin told Eren that it was okay for him to invite Levi, and much to the blonde male's surprise, Eren was actually _hesitant_ to invite his beloved boyfriend over. "Eren… What's going on?"

Eren gave a nervous laugh, and said, "Wha-what do you mean, you blonde coconut you… Heh heh…"

Armin gave Eren a 'don't-give-me-that-crap' look, and Eren sighed. "It's just that I saw his mom yesterday at the store, and I kinda didn't tell him…"

"What? Why?"

"Because, Armin, she had a guy with her and I think he's the reason she let again. I didn't want to make Levi feel bad, but now I can't face him…"

"Well, you're gonna have to, because while we were talking, your mom called him."

Eren swiftly turned to his mother and shouted, "Mom!" Carla simply smiled, and replied, "What, I thought you'd want to see your sweet honey?" Eren gave a defeated sigh, and flopped down on the couch.

Grisha called to him from his place on the chair that sat to the right of the couch. "As long as you two don't go and have sex in the bedrooms, then I'm okay with it."

Mikasa gave a sigh of disgust from her place at the kitchen table, but otherwise remained silent. Eren looked to his adopted sister for support, but all he got was a thumbs up. He sighed once more. "You're right Mom, I do want to see him; I was just being silly."

As soon as he said this, there was a knock on the door, and the brunette panicked. "Okay, that was a lie! Barricade the doors!" Armin rolled his eyes, and opened the door for the small raven.

"Hey Armin. Happy birthday." Levi said with a small smile. Armin gave a cocky smirk to Eren, and said, "Why thank you, Levi. Here, why don't you come in and see Eren."

Said boy gave the blonde a death glare, but as Levi approached, he gave his most convincing smile.

"H-Hey Lee." Levi cocked an eyebrow, but didn't voice his concern to Eren's stuttering. "Hey Eren. Did Armin like his gift?" Eren struggled to keep his forced smile as he replied. "W-Why don't you just go ask him? I mean he _i-is_ right there! Ha ha…"

Carla took this moment to come over. " _Eren!_ Don't be rude to my sweet baby! Levi, would you like some cake, dear?" Levi smiled awkwardly and said, "Uh, no, I'm fine…"

Armin plopped down next to Levi on the couch and said, "You two can leave if you want. I'm _sure_ Eren has something important to tell you. _Right_ Eren?"

Eren glared at Armin once more, but nonetheless agreed to the offer. "Okay, _Armin_. Come on Levi, we can take a walk to the park or something…"

"Uh, o-okay…"

- _Line Break_ -

As the two teenager waked down the street to the local park, Levi finally caved in and asked what was on his mind. "Eren… Are you okay? You seem… tense…"

The brunette stopped waking, causing the raven to mimic him. Eren stared at Levi for a good minute until he sighed and gave in.

"Levi, I have something important to tell you…"

Levi gasped as his mind went to worst-case-scenario. "A-are you breaking up with me!?" Eren stared at him wide-eyed. "Wha-what!? No! I just wanted to tell you that I saw your mom yesterday at the store!"

The shorter male gave sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. For a second I thought- Wait, what!? Why didn't you tell me yesterday!?"

Eren scratched the back of his neck nervously as he answered. "I didn't tell you 'cause when I saw her… she had a guy… And I think he's the reason why she left."

He couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend as silence took over both of them. "O-Oh…" This was all he got as he felt Levi tug on his arm to get him moving again. The raven had begun waking to the park again as if nothing had ever happened.

"Uh, Levi, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I mean I got over it when I was little. I'm sure I'll be fine now."

Eren was shocked into silence as he let himself continue to be dragged along. Eventually he gave a small, "Hm…", and let the rest of the trip be filled with silence.

- _Line Break_ -

The time at the park was a somber one. Levi was unusually quiet, and it worried Eren to the core. If he tried to ask about his mother, Levi would either ignore it or move on to a different subject. After a while, the brunette offered to take Levi home, which the raven greatly appreciated.

Once there, the two were greeted by an exhausted looking Kenny at the front door. "O-Oh, Levi! Y-you weren't supposed to be back until later! I-"

Someone gasping from inside the house cut Kenny off. "Levi! Kenny, move out of the way! Oh, my Levi, I've missed you!"

None other than Kuchel wrapped the small raven male in a tight embrace and led the two teenagers inside. Before he went in, Eren noticed the way Kuchel stepped on Kenny's foot on her way in that was too forceful to be an accident.

"M-Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Y-Yeah Kuchel, what are you doing here with… him…"

Eren's voice faded out as they walked inside and he noticed Cornelius sitting on the couch looking at one of Levi's baby pictures.

Levi stopped in his tracks once he saw the man and turned to his mother. "Who's this?" Kuchel gave an awkward laugh and gave her son's shoulder a pat. "Levi, honey, this is Cornelius. Cornelius, this is my son, Levi. Remember, I told you about him?"

The auburn haired male took this opportunity to look up from the picture he was looking at to finally see Levi in person.

Levi looked to Eren before turning to his mother. "Is he the reason why you left?"

Kuchel's smile dropped, but it returned as soon as it let. "Let's not dwell on the past sweetie! Come on, don't you want to say hi to him?"

Eren watched as Levi's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Before anyone knew what was going on, the short male had turned and silently made his way to his room. Everyone heard a loud slam, and Kenny took this opportunity to speak up. "See Kuchel, this is what happens when you mess with his emotions like that! You can't just keep leaving and coming back! And what's worse is that you brought this clown!"

Kuchel marched over to Kenny and grabbed him by his collar. "Don't you _dare_ sit there and judge me, you sorry excuse for an ex-drunk! My son and I are none of your business!"

Kenny grew furious. "You _are_ my business when I'm the one that has to see him break down because he thinks you don't love him! He's not your son! If anything, he's my son because I'm the one that raised him!"

Eren didn't stay to hear the rest of the argument. He had already made his way down to Levi's room and was knocking on the door when he began to hear cursing from both Kenny and Kuchel. If Eren was honest, he could care less as to what was going on in the living room.

At the moment, he didn't care about Kenny; he didn't care about Kuchel, and he _especially_ didn't care about Cornelius. The only parson he cared about now was Levi.

"Levi? It's Eren. Can I come in?"

When he got no reply, he took the opportunity to just continue into the room. Once in, his heart sank. There lay Levi one the bed, his covers pulled over his head, the only sound being the deafening silence.

The brunette silently walked over and sat on the bed.

"Levi?"

After a minute or two, Levi pulled his head from under the covers and before Eren could get a good look at his face, the raven had wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pushed his head into the younger teen's abdomen.

Eren heard a muffled sound come from his boyfriend, and gave a curious, "What?" This caused Levi to lift his head, look Eren in the eye, and reply with, "I want you to sneak me out."

The brunette found no reason to object.

- _End of Chapter 25_ -

A/N: WOOOOOWWWWWW! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! I have no excuse T_T… I promise, the next chapter will be out by next week! And I know all of you are ready for some smut, I know I am, but that will be coming soon. Mwahahaha! Anyway, see you next time!

Preview for next chappie: Levi and Eren sneak out, Levi spends the night at Eren's, Kenny is worried, and Cornelius is a jerk… probably… Uh, and smoochies between our ereri babies!


	26. Chapter 27

Sneaking Levi out of the house turned out to be easier than expected. All they really had to do was climb out the window in Levi's room, and then ' _bam_ ' they were home free. Yes, that was the easy part. The hard part would be convincing Eren's parent that the reason Levi was staying the night was a completely innocent one.

"Mom! I told you we don't _need_ condoms! Levi is just spending the night because Kenny is out of town for the night!"

It was a lie, both of them knew it, but Eren knew that his mother would eventually make Levi go home if she knew he had snuck out. If she didn't do that, she would at least call Kenny and let him know that Levi was here, and Eren would have none of that.

"Eren, I was a teenager too, you know, and I just think you two should play it safe! We wouldn't want Levi to get pregnant, now would we?"

Both boys grew flustered.

"C-Carla! That's impossible! Wait…"

"Y-yeah Mom! Don't say ridiculous things like that!"

Levi decided to cut in once more. "Wait, W-WHO SAID THAT I'D BE ON THE RECEVING END!?"

Eren calmly put his hand on Levi's face, effectively shushing him, and said, "Hush now. Anyway, Mom, I promise you that Levi and I aren't going to do anything nasty… yet… I'll even sleep on the couch if you want!"

Carla gave a small huff, and said, "Fine, but if I catch the two of you getting frisky, I'll ask for pictures." With that, she went back into the kitchen and continued washing dishes. Eren groaned, and led Levi back to his room. "Sorry, my mom is super gross…"

The small raven gave no reply, so Eren turned to see if he had heard him, only to find his love pouting in the cutest way possible.

Eren chuckled, and said, "What's wrong? Is the wittle baby sad because I said I would totally top 'dat booty?"

Levi scoffed and gave Eren a shove. "As if! And besides, I would totally top you!" Once they got in Eren's room, the taller male pushed Levi to the bed and said in a low voice, "Honey, you'll have to wake up pretty early to top this glorious ass."

"Psh, my butt is way better than yours will ever be."

"True, and that's why I need to top the booty!"

Levi scoffed once more and replied with, "Whatever, Jaeger…" The rest of the night was filled with Disney movies, and Eren giving out corny pick-up lines. To Levi, it couldn't have gotten better.

- _Line Break_ -

The next morning, after convincing Eren's mother to let them skip out of school, Levi wasn't surprised to find that his phone had been blown up with messages from Kenny and his mother (though, Kuchel had texted him via Kenny's number). After reading through some of the texts, Levi made a decision.

"Eren, I think I should go home…"

Eren looked to his boyfriend, startled. "What? A-Are you sure? You could just stay here until the heat at your hour dies down."

Levi shook his head and stood up, putting his shoes on and heading towards the door. "No, it's okay. I should go back and talk to them. You wanna walk with me? You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

The brunette gave this some thought before nodding and getting up to follow the raven.

Once the two had gotten to the house, Eren had insisted that he come in with Levi, just to make sure that everything was okay. Upon walking in, the two noticed how empty the house was. "Oh, I guess they're not here… Well we can wait, or you can go home if you want to."

"Psh, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily! Why don't you go change your clothes and I'll wait here. Unless… you want me to come with you?"

Levi gave a scoff and gave Eren a playful shove. "No, I'm sure I'll fare just fine. Maybe… Maybe another time…"

With that, Levi went back to his room, smirking at the thought of leaving his boyfriend all flustered. He got to his closet and began to pick out some comfortable clothes to change into, rather than staying in his clothes from yesterday.

He nearly jumped when he heard water running in the bathroom in his room, but dismissed it when he thought Eren had just snuck passed him and was wondering around in there. The raven smirked and decided to tease Eren a little more.

He stripped himself of all but his boxer-briefs, and made his way quietly to the closed door of his bathroom. Without warning, he forced the door open and was preparing to pounce on who he thought was Eren, but stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at who it was.

"Whoa there! Didn't mean to scare you."

It was none other than Cornelius. Many questions began to run through Levi's head, but all of them were forgotten when he realized that he was half naked. The small raven began to feel self-conscious and desperately tried to cover himself up as he paced back into his room to put some clothes on.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think it was you and-"

He was cut off when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it baby~. Say, why don't you keep me company while your mom and Kenny are out? I got _really_ lonely while they were gone."

Levi's eyes widened, and he quickly pushed the taller male's arms off from around his waist. "U-Uh, no thanks. Why were you even in my room!? Ever heard of _privacy_?"

Cornelius gave a laugh, and leaned against the wall, effectively blocking the door. "Well, no one was here, so I took the liberty of looking around. Is that _wrong_?"

Levi sighed, and finished clothing himself. The whole time he felt the older male's eyes burning holes into him, and if he was completely honest, it made him _very_ uncomfortable.

He was just about to tell Cornelius to get out of the way so he could leave when he heard Eren walking down the hall to his room. "Levi, what's taking so long? I thought you only had to change." Levi grinned at the thought of Eren coming to his rescue, but then frowned at the thought of being a damsel in destress.

Eren made his way into the room, and was about to speak to Levi again until he caught sight of Cornelius. "Oh, it's you… Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just hanging out while the siblings were out when this little cutie came in."

Eren nearly growled, but remained calm as he spoke to Levi. "Lee, we can just leave if you want and come back later when some _responsible_ adults come back." The raven couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought of going back home with Eren, but his frown left just as quickly as it came when he felt Cornelius scooch up next to him and lay a hand on his waist.

"I think Levi should just stay here until Kuchel gets back. Aaron, or whatever your name is, you can go home and _I'll_ take care of Levi for you~"

Eren could feel his face heat up in anger and snapped back at Cornelius. "It's _Eren_ , and I'm sure _my boyfriend_ doesn't want to be with some old geezer like you."

The oldest male's eyes visibly widened as his hand gripped tight against Levi's waist. "Excuse me!? I think that brats like you should learn some _manners_. Right Levi _dearest_ ~."

Eren saw red when Cornelius went in for a kiss.

A/N: HA HA! I bet you guys thought I wouldn't get this chapter out this week, didn't ya!? Well, here it is, and things are getting pretty intense if I do say so myself. Don't worry my dears; Corn-butt over there will get what he deserves. Anyway, I'll try and keep this weekly thing going the best I can! I hope to see you all nest week! ^_^

Preview: Eren and Cornelius duke it out, Kenny and Kuchel came back, and _dramatic drama~!_


	27. Chapter 28

A/N: Before we get started, I would like to give a shout out to Fanfic Tache for guessing who took Mikasa's V-card in chapter one! It's been forever since I put that there, but it's still nice that they took a guess! And they got it right so YAY FOR THAT! Alright, let's get this show on the road!

Before Eren even realized it, he was being pulled off of Cornelius and forced to stop punching him. He then took notice that his nose hurt and he pelt a sharp pain in his side. Cornelius looked no better than he felt; the auburn haired male was now laying on his side clutching the left side of his face. His eye was also beginning to turn a dark shade of purple.

The brunette felt a pang of pride at the thought of being able to take the older male down, but that disappeared when he realized who had stopped him.

"Eren, what are you doing!? Are you okay!?"

Levi looked like he couldn't decide on whether to be angry or concerned, but Eren too giddy with adrenaline to take notice.

"Lee, did you see that!? I totally beat his ass!"

Levi looked a bit shocked at Eren's reply, but couldn't help but to laugh at it anyway. "How did I get stuck with such an idiot?", he asked, all the while chuckling.

The two had completely forgotten about the man that had been laying on the floor until he stood up and leaned unto the doorframe. Before he could say anything, two figures could be seen standing behind him.

"Oh my God! What happened!?"

Kuchel's cry forced her boyfriend to make a sharp turn-around and take in both Kenny and Kuchel's forms.

"Kuchel, thank God you're here; this psycho just went off on me for no reason!"

The dark haired woman looked from Cornelius to Eren, and from Eren to Levi. She seemed to forget all about Cornelius when she set eyes on Levi.

"Levi, mon bébé! Where have you been!?"

Eren grew slightly confused; he had no idea that Kuchel knew French. He wondered for a second if Levi knew French, too. All of his thoughts were diminished when the attention was turned to him.

"Eren, where the fuck was my son!? You are so fucking lucky that there are laws against killing people, because if there weren't, your ass would be- "

"Kuchel, language! Look, before we start questioning them about that we need to figure out just what the hell happened here."

The raven haired woman gave a huff and then turned to her boyfriend for an answer. The auburn haired male took the opportunity to tell his side of the story. "I was just walking around when I saw that this little fella had come back, so I was simply seeing if he was okay. Then, this _brat_ jumps me for no reason, so naturally I fought back!"

Eren grew infuriated at the lie. "That is not what happened! This _pervert_ was making passes at Levi so I stepped in!"

Kenny and Kuchel looked from both Cornelius to Eren; Kuchel with a look of uncertainty on her face and Kenny with a look that screamed murder.

The elder sibling clenched his fists and walked over to his sister's boyfriend. "So… you were making passes at my nephew, huh? How about I rip your throat out so you can't flirt with anybody?"

Kuchel gawked at her elder brother and grabbed him by his arm, effectively stopping him. "Kenny, cut it out! We don't even know if that really happened! Levi, honey, what really happened?"

Levi stared in shock as all the attention was thrown at him. He began to panic, unsure of what to say, but as he was about to answer, Cornelius cut him off. "Look, I think I'll just head off and let you guys sort this out yourself. See ya."

The male scooted past Kenny and made his way to the door. Once he was gone, everyone left simply stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Kenny broke the silence with a sigh.

"Okay, short stuff, where were you?"

Levi huffed and answered with a pout. "I was at Eren's place. You guys were arguing so we snuck out." Kenny and Kuchel gave each other a side glance, and they both groaned in exasperation. Kenny was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we can't really blame you for leaving; I would have left too if I could have."

Kuchel elbowed her brother in the stomach and said, "Well if you hadn't have tested me we wouldn't have been bickering in the first place, brother _dearest_."

Before Kenny could make a comeback, Eren placed himself in between the two and said in a stern voice, "Alright you two, let's not focus on the past, but instead focus on how I totally won that fight."

Levi snorted and immediately covered his mouth afterwards. Everyone stared at him and his face grew as red as a cherry. Eren was the first to laugh.

"What was _that_!?"

"Sh-shut-up!"

Now it was Kenny's turn to laugh. "I've never heard that one before!"

"Both of you shut your faces!"

"Aw, Kenny look, he's all flustered! How cute!"

Levi's face grew even redder, and he took this opportunity to cover his heated face. "I hate both of you!"

"Awwwwww~!"

The two that were cooing at the flustered Levi went in for a group cuddle as they continued their words of adoration.

Kuchel stood alone in the doorway, silent. She wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore; the only thing on her mind was what Kenny had off-handedly said.

" _I've never heard that one before!_ "

' _Neither have I… In fact, I don't remember his regular laugh very much either…_ '

Different thoughts began to run through her head, and after a good minute she came to a conclusion. She looked at Levi with longing as she thought, ' _Kenny's right… I need to pick one, either I'm in his life fully, or I'm not in it at all…'_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Levi escape from Eren and Kenny's embrace and make his way over to her. "Are you okay? You got quiet…"

Kuchel smiled fondly at her son and brought a gentle hand to his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.

"No, nothing's wrong, mon ange, I'm just very happy that you're okay."

Levi smiled at her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you…"

Kenny made his way over and draped his arm around Levi's shoulders. "Don't sweat it, kid. By the way, you and lover boy over there didn't do anything dirty… Did you?"

Levi blushed once more and tried to push himself away from his uncle, though he was unsuccessful. "W-What!? No! Why does everybody think that!?"

Kenny smirked as he began to walk out of the room and into the living room, Levi in tow. "Oh, no reason; it's just that you snuck out, stayed the night, and snuck back it. It all screams 'I JUST HAD SEX!'"

Eren laughed at this and followed the two out, playing along with Kenny. "Levi, that is a _bit_ sketchy."

"What the hell are you talking about, you were there too!"

Once all three guys were out of the room, Kuchel let out a long sigh and gave a small smile at the trio's antics.

' _I'll have to think about what I'm going to do later, but for now…"_

Levi's giggle could be heard from her place in his room and both Kenny and Eren's laughs followed soon after.

' _For now I'll enjoy what I have while it's here…'_

A/N: AHHHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT, AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT! I would try to explain, but I don't feel like getting into all that so… Anywho, I am going to straighten up and keep this weekly thing going so PREPARE YOUR KAWAII BOOTIES FOR THAT! Also, I declare this chapter the chapter of sin because of all the cussing! I swear (literally XD) there were so many bad words, but I felt that no one would take it seriously if Kuchel was all, "Eren, where the heck were you! Go flip into heck you fudge cake!"… See what I mean?

P.S: I bet you guys are mad at me for not having Kuchel and Cornelius break up yet, but that will come soon my dears, very soon. Meh meh meeeeehhh!

P.P.S: I feel that it's necessary to include that yes Kuchel can speak French, but only really speaks it when she is very angry, happy, scared, etc. I'll get more into this in later chapters.

Chapter 28 Preview: The boys FINALLY go back to school, some romance action, Hanji being a perv, and basically just a filler chapter until the real shiz happens.


	28. Chapter 29

The next day the two love-birds were back in school, and of course they were surrounded by questions. A lot of people asked where the two were, the select few asked if they had done the do yet, and finally, Erwin was demanding to know where Eren got the black eye from.

"Where you two jumped and you and to defend Levi!? Did Kenny finally loose it and frail you!? Oh my stars, what happened!?"

Levi laughed and muttered, "Oh my stars…?" Eren took this opportunity to explain himself. "Oh, well, you see… I was just making my way over to Levi's house, and, wouldn't you know it, as soon as I got to the door and hit the doorknob with… my…face…"

And by explain himself, I mean completely lie about what happened.

Erwin of course was skeptical of this, but Levi quickly agreed with Eren's previous statement, and all was resolved.

…Or so they thought…

As Eren was coming out of his third period class and getting ready to head to the library for his free period, he was grabbed by his arm and pulled into the janitor's closet. He steadied himself once more and noticed that it was Levi who had dragged him into the cramp room.

"Levi!? Why did you-"

He was cut off as Levi's hand placed itself over his mouth. The raven put his index finger over his mouth, silently telling Eren to be quiet, and moved past Eren to crack open the door. Just as quickly as he opened said door, he silently shut it again.

Just as Eren was about to question Levi once more, a set of voices from outside the closet cut off his train of thought.

"Seriously, I'm a friend of his moms, so I have the right to pick him up!"

The brunette's eyes widened as he realized whose voice that was. It was none other than Cornelius himself. Eren had half a mind to waltz out there and kick Cornelius right where the sun don't shine, but Hanji's exasperated voice stopped him from doing so.

"Okay, I have tried to be patient with you, but you are _really_ testing my patience! I've told you already that you can't pick him up without a guardians consent! Now, if you don't mind, I have a school to run, so _please_ leave!"

Eren and Levi heard a groan and the two continued their argument down the hall and back into what Eren presumed to be Hanji's office.

Once they heard a door slam, they both let out a sigh of relief, and Levi let himself be supported by Eren's body.

After a few moments of silence Eren spoke up.

"What was that about?"

Levi looked Eren in the eye before sighing once more. "Corn-butt over there was trying to take me home, but Hanji came in and started talking to him. Then they had this argument so I just walked off and found you…"

Eren snickered at Cornelius' new nick-name, and asked, "Did you really have to drag me to the janitor's closet? People are gonna think we're frickle fracking in here."

The shorter male snickered before a blush spread across his cheeks. He bashfully looked away from Eren, seeming to gather his thoughts, and then looked back to his boyfriend from under his eyelashes.

The younger male was taken aback by this display, but did nothing to stop Levi as he put his hands on his chest.

"Eren…"

Eren thought he would nearly faint when Levi pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and continued to speak in a sultry voice.

"I… I've been thinking…"

He slowly brought his hands from Eren's chest to around the taller male's neck.

"Maybe… we could…"

He brought his face mere inches away from Eren's and let his eyes close halfway.

"…You know…"

Eren didn't wait for Levi to close the space between them as he crashed his lips to the others. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and walked forward until Levi had his back against the wall. Before the kiss could grow too heated, Eren pulled away and put his forehead against Levi's.

"Y-Yeah, yeah… we can-"

He was cut off by the raven's lips against his once more, and let out a groan as Levi brought his tongue into his mouth. Levi gripped at the other's hair as Eren moved his hands off of Levi's waist to his rear and gave it a shy squeeze.

Levi let out a surprised moan, and Eren's ministrations grew bolder. Levi pulled away for a second time and chuckled when Eren tried to follow him.

"Eren… I want it… I want you…"

Both males visibly jumped when they heard insane laughter come from outside the closet.

Eren quickly opened the door, only to find their principle rolling around on the floor with a cherry-red face.

"Yes, yes! Give me _all_ the yaoi! Eren, get back in there and give me my yaoi goodness!"

Eren sighed in annoyance, but none-the-less walked out of the closet with Levi. He made sure to 'accidentally' step on Hanji on his way out, and he would have left so that he could finish getting that booty, but Levi had stopped to talk to Hanji.

"Hanji, what was that all about?"

The principle took a moment to calm down and stood up, making sure to rake off any dirt on their clothes. They cleared their throat and replied with, "What's-his-face was saying something about taking you home, but I had never met him so I was not gonna just let him take my short baby away!"

Hanji pulled Levi into a bone crushing hug, and Levi struggled to get away. It got quiet as Hanji began to rub her cheek against Levi's and Eren watched.

"…Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?'

"You know we technically just came out of the closet, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Eren… shut-up…"

- _End of chapter 28-_

A/N: Three cheers for a semi-on time (not really) update! YAY! Anyway, this chapter felt akward for me, but maybe that's just because it's filler before the real hoopblah! And don't worry, Cornie-butt over there won't be here for much longer~.

P.S.: Sexy Levi is best Levi

Preview: Kuchel gives something very important to Eren, some of both Kuchel and Levi's past, and a _lot_ of unanswered questions (Unless I forget and and skip over some of them… -_-"). Also PLOT!


	29. Chapter 30

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, because before Eren knew it, it was Saturday. He had invited Levi over, intending to give him what he had wanted earlier in the week while they were in the janitor's closet, but as soon as the raven got there his plans were interrupted.

Carla, who was suppose to be going out with some of her friends from work, had insisted that she and Levi have a day for bonding, and told Eren to go hang out with Kuchel so that they could too bond.

While upset at the fact that he wasn't getting any booty any time soon, he still made his way over to Levi's house where Kuchel was. He explained to her what his mother had said, and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She suggested that they look through some old photos of Levi, and that lead them to where they are now.

"Oh, Eren, look at this one! Ah, he was such a chubby baby!"

Eren looked up from the pile of photo books he had been rummaging through and walked over to where Kuchel was and leaned over so he could see said picture.

He was not disappointed.

There sat a miniature Levi at his first birthday, his chubby little body being held up by two hands that Eren assumed was Kuchel's. Instead of cake he had baby food spilled all over his face, but he was never the less happy; a toothless grin plastered on his face.

Eren smiled fondly as he looked at the adorable picture of his boyfriend. Oh yes, this would be blackmail material for sure.

Kuchel was smiling wide as she remembered the day the picture was taken. "It was December twenty-fifth; his birthday's on the twenty-fifth, but we always celebrated it a day early because of Christmas. I guess when Kenny took him in they started celebrating on the twenty-fifth."

Eren processed the fact that Levi's birthday was on Christmas, and mad a mental note to buy him a present soon. He then noticed that Kuchel had gotten eerily quiet, and gave a small, "Kuchel… you okay?"

She jumped, as if pulled out of a daze, and blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh! Sorry, Eren, I guess I just dazed off for a second… You know what; I want to give you something. Follow me."

The raven haired woman stood up from her place in the floor and made her way out of the walk-in storage closet. Eren followed quietly behind her, wondering where they were going. He nearly bumped into the shorter woman as she came to a stop in one of the spare rooms of the house.

She made her way over to the nightstand that stood beside the bed, and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a journal with a cover full of cherry-blossoms. It had little smiley face stickers plastered all over it, and Kuchel smiled fondly at them.

"When I got this I was really into cherry-blossoms, so I begged ma mère, sorry, _my mother_ , to get me this one. I… I want you to have it."

Eren was beyond shocked. If there was one thing he learned from Mikasa, it was that you never look into a girl's diary.

"A-Are you sure!? I mean, I would hate invade your privacy, and I'm sure Levi wouldn't appreciate me looking in his mom's-"

He was cut off by Kuchel's laughter.

"Eren, you just keep proving over and over again that you're a keeper. Anyway, it's okay sweetie. I'm letting you read it, so it's fine. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She walked passed Eren to grab her shoes that had been lying on the floor next to her bed. As she began to slip them on, she said, "Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I have something that I need to take care of, and I need to do it as soon as possible."

Once she was done putting on her shoes, she stood up and gave Eren a short hug. When she pulled away she gave his shoulder a soft pat.

"Eren, I'm doing this because I want you to understand why I've done the things I've done. Just… please understand, alright?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the room. Eren stood alone in the guest room, trying to process what had just happened, but was pulled out of his daze when he heard the front door open and shut. Not too long after he heard the familiar rumble of a car engine, and decided to go to the living room and start reading Kuchel's journal as soon as possible.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly took it out and read the text message.

' _Oh, dont wrry abt the mess in the closet. Ill gt it when I gt bck ;)_ '

Not bothering to even question how Kuchel got his number, or how she picked up text lingo, Eren made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Before he could even open the journal, a hand on his shoulder startled the crap out of him.

"Geez kid, who knew you were so jumpy."

The young teen quickly turned to see none other than Kenny standing behind him, and gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry Kenny, Kuchel just left and I thought I was alone."

Kenny gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for a beer.

Once he came back and fell onto his chair, he gave Eren a stern look and pointed to his beer. "This never happened, right?"

Eren quickly nodded, not wanting to start anything, and they both sat there in silence, just staring at each other.

Kenny took a swig of his beer, and pointed to the journal. "Isn't that Kuchel's?"

The brunette boy was quick to respond. "Yeah, but she let me have it."

Kenny raised a brow. "Kuchel, my naggy big sister who _never_ even let me look at that thing, just casually let you have it? I don't buy it…" He gave Eren a suspicious look, and Eren began to sink back under the intense look. Soon, Eren jumped yet again due to Kenny's booming laugh filling the house.

"I'm just messing with ya, kid. Kuchel was always a fickle one, so I wouldn't put it past her to just change her mind like that."

He took another sip of his beer, and gave a content sigh.

"If short stack found out I was drinking, he'd have my hide. But don't worry, I won't get drunk, I just needed a taste."

Eren nodded at this, and the silence returned. After a good five minutes, Kenny grunted out, "Aren't you gonna read it?"

The teen jumped yet again at this, but nevertheless answered. "I was going to wait until I got home or something…"

Kenny chuckled and pointed to the journal once more. "You can go ahead and read it. I'll leave you alone."

Eren stared at Kenny for a good minute before returning his attention back to the journal. He opened to the first page and was prepared to read it, only to find that it was written in French. He skipped a couple of pages and finally found one that was in English.

' _I am sorry for not writing in you for a while diary. I had to make sure that my english is PERFECT before I wrote in you again! Mama helped me and made sure I knew all about english, so now I can write in you again! I am turning eight tomorrow! Mama says that daddy and her decided we are going to america! I am excited because Kenny turned three four months ago, and he can walk a little so me and him are going to see everything together!'_

Eren chuckled at how childish the paragraph was, from the little mistakes in grammar to how she jumped from topic to topic.

The time zones for the next twenty pages were so spaced out that when Eren was done reading them, Kuchel was sixteen, and Eren could tell from how sloppy her writing was on this page that she was frantic about something.

' _Mon Dieu, oh Mon Dieu! What am I going to do!? I couldn't tell anyone this, at least not yet, so I'm writing it down. Maybe it'll calm me down a little… I can't believe this is happening, but… Oh God I can't even write it! I'm only sixteen, what am I going to do!? It's that idiots fault for getting me in this situation! "Oh, have a drink!" he said! "It'll be fun!" he said! Well it's not so fun now that I'm pregnant is it!?_

 _I can't tell mother this! She'll kill me! And… And I can't just kill it, the baby didn't do anything wrong…._

 _The fils de pute that did this to me is nowhere to be found, so it looks like I'm on my own…_

 _Maybe I should tell Kenny… Yeah yeah, I'll do that…'_

Eren nearly gasped in shock when he read the page. He had no idea that Kuchel was so young when she had Levi.

Kenny's loud snoring pulled him out of the trance he had put himself in, and he decided to sneak something to drink as he let all this information sink in.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he pulled out his phone to see that he had gotten a text from both Levi and Carla.

He opened the raven's text first, only to snort in amusement.

' _Eren please save me; she's making me go get my legs waxed! D:'_

He texted back saying he was sorry, but he was sure his legs would look fabulous afterwards.

The brunette then opened his mother's text, which read:

' _Super excited to dress Levi up like a little doll :D'_

He then opened the picture that was attached and nearly dropped his cup of water in amusement. There stood Levi with an obviously forced smile as Carla practically dragged him into a clothing store that seemed to be meant for women.

Eren sometimes questioned his mother's motives for these things, but he let it go and texted back letting her know that he wanted some pictures of Levi in a dress.

The teen made his way back to the couch to resume reading, only to find that Kenny had dropped his now empty beer bottle and was curled up in his chair snoring as loud as ever.

He was tempted to just go home to continue reading, but then that would mean explaining the journal to Mikasa, and spending a good hour to get her to leave him alone to read; so, he chose to return to his place on the couch and resumed reading.

' _I know I am horrible at keeping up with writing in this thing, but I have a good reason this time! I was moving out of my house, because my parents kicked me out after the whole pregnancy thing, and I just recently had my precious baby!_

 _Oh, He's just gorgeous, and I'm glad he looks like me and not that scumbag who did it with me._

 _Anyway, he's asleep, so I finally got some time to write._

 _It's kind of funny, though. At first I had really considered getting an abortion, but now I can't imagine being anywhere else._

 _Of course I'll have to find a job soon, mainly due to the fact that I've nearly run out of my savings, and I'm going to have to find a way to buy diapers..._

 _Maybe I can get Kenny to babysit sometime so I can do some interviews… Yeah, he's twelve, but he's the most responsible twelve-year-old I've seen, so that's gotta count for something._

 _Oh, well my darling Levi's awake now, my poor baby.'_

' _I am terrible at writing in this thing, I swear. I finally got a break from attending to my cinnamon roll, so I thought, "Hey, why don't I write in that diary that's been sitting there for ages?"_

 _Oh, speaking of my little bunny rabbit, the poor baby has been sick for about two weeks. I had a cold about a good month ago, and at first I thought he had just caught that, but then here we are, two weeks later, and he's been bedridden!_

 _I took him to the doctor to see what was going on, and he said something about his immune system not being as good as it should be… I don't really remember all of the details, but the good news is that he should get better soon._

 _I really hope he does get better quickly, because he's turning five in a couple of weeks, and I want everything to be perfect when we go out to celebrate._

 _Speaking of that, I'll have to ask Kenny for some extra cash so we can go out.'_

' _I can't believe I'm doing this, but… I'm leaving._

 _I need to get away so I can get my life together, or find a job, or something! I can't keep failing Levi like I've been._

 _Of course I can't tell Kenny this, because he'll try to talk me out of it, and I just can't deal with that right now._

 _I have everything planned out; I'll make sure to leave Levi enough food and other supplies to last him a good week, and I'll explain that Mommy has to leave for a while…_

 _Kenny should be coming over to visit this coming Monday for his monthly refill of beer and cigarettes, the bum, and Levi is so responsible… He'll be okay, I'm sure._

 _But, I am not leaving forever; I would never dream of it. I'll come back when I get my feet on the ground and can support myself and Levi._

 _The bus just dropped him off…I have to do this before I chicken out…_

 _Levi, baby, if you ever read this, know that Mommy will always love you, and that I never meant to hurt you like this'_

Eren had to take a moment to compose himself.

This was the reason Kuchel left? Why didn't she just tell Kenny to come over earlier than he did? Even if Levi was responsible, why would she ever leave a seven-year-old by himself for a week!?

His many questions were interrupted by a loud snore from Kenny, and he decided to keep reading.

Before he could even read the next page, he immediately noticed that it was Levi writing, because the handwriting was a bit sloppier, and he used words such as 'mommy', and 'Uncle Kenny'.

' _Hello mommys diary! My name is Levi and moma told me I could write in her diary while she was gone. She said she will be back soon but I hope she comes back today cause I miss her already!_

 _Moma said that uncle Kenny is coming over soon to look after me while shes gone, and I'm happy because I like uncle Kenny. He's funny._

 _Moma told me that if I got hungry I could look in the pantry and get some food, but I'm not allowed to use the stove, and the microwave is too high. But I do have a lot of yummy snacks to eat and momas not here to tell me not to eat all of it so…'_

' _Momas not back yet and I ate all the snacks. I'm hungry… Maybe uncle Kenny will bring some food by when he comes to visit. I wonder when he's coming because it's already Monday and hes not here._

 _I miss moma…'_

' _My tummy hurts… It's been hurting for a while and I took the medicine moma gives me for tummy aches but it still hurts. Maybe I should take some more._

 _Uncle Kenny is still not here and it's wensday. Maybe he'll be here Friday._

 _I'm still hungry.'_

Eren was highly surprised to see dried up tear stains on the next page. Before he began reading, he took note that Levi's handwriting had gotten lighter, as if just holding the pencil was so hard.

' _I miss moma! I want her to come home already so she can make my tummy ache go away and tell Ms. Evans to stop calling and asking when I'm coming back to school._

 _The tummy ache medicine isn't helping and I ran out. My tummy hurts so bad. I'm really hungry, I hope uncle Kenny comes soon._

 _Maybe I should take some other medicine and see if my tummy ache goes away.'_

The next few pages had some stick figure drawings of a boy and woman, one with them happy and a rainbow over them with the words 'I miss you moma!" over it. Another one had a picture of the woman and boy again, but this time there was a zig-zag line between them with the words 'when is moma coming back" written over it.

The final picture was a picture was a picture of the boy lying down with the words 'I'm sleepy…'

That was the last page with anything on it.

Eren quietly closed the book, a million questions going through his mind. He decided that once Kenny awoke he would question him about what happened next.

His phone buzzing scared him half to death, but he nevertheless opened the text he got.

It was from Levi and it read:

' _We're on the way home. Be prepared for a butt-whooping for not helping me. :('_

The brunette chuckled, and thought solemnly, " _I'm so glad you're okay now…"_

 _-End of chapter 29-_

A/N: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST SO FAR! Let this be known as a thank you gift for being so supportive of this story and actually reading it! I also want to say thanks for all of the nice comments I have gotten on this story; you have no idea how happy this makes me!

BTW I want to say sorry if I made the backstory too sad, and the rest will be reviled next chapter!

P.S: I have midterms next week, so I will definitely not be updating, but the week after is spring break, so prepare your kawaii booty holes for that!

P.P.S: I know Kenny is older, but for the purpose of the story he is younger.

Preview: Eren and Kenny talk, Levi's legs look fabulous, and Jean makes an appearance.


	30. Chapter 31

It took Kenny a good hour to finally wake up, but Eren was stubborn and determined to get some answers, so he waited. Sure he got a few angry texts from both Levi and his mother with a few choice words, but he would deal with those two later.

He sighed, and was about to give up when he heard Kenny give a loud snort and shoot up from where he was laying.

"Wha-What!? I-I wasn't asleep! Wait… Kid, what are you still here?"

Eren stared at Kenny for a moment, still trying to get over his chock at Kenny's surprise awakening.

"W-Well, I finished the journal, and I wanted to ask you some questions."

The older man stood up from his chair, stretched, and made his way to the kitchen to get some soda.

"I'm listening."

The brunette teen took in some air, and began with his interrogation.

"Well, first off, you and Kuchel used to live in France? And why did you guys move here? Did you ever meet Levi's dad? Was he a total dingus like Kuchel says he was? Speaking of Kuchel, why the hell would you leave a nine-year-old alone by himself like that!? And why did you take so long to get there? And-"

He was cut off by Kenny throwing his old beer bottle at him.

"Jeez, kid, at least give me a minute to answer them! Now, start over, and go slower."

Eren rubbed the spot on his arm where the bottle hit, and sighed, deciding that he did need to go slower for Kenny to answer.

"I'll start with the most important one, what happened after the last journal entry?"

Kenny took a moment to recall the last entry, seeing as how it had been several years since he had read it, and sighed, recalling what occurred next.

"Well, I don't know all of the details of what happened while short stuff was by himself, since he never told me, but I do know that I got there the day after he wrote that. When I got there, I was just expecting to get some cigarettes and a few beers and leave, but… but when I got there Kuchel wasn't around so…"

Kenny stopped himself and took a breath, finding it hard to bring himself back to that time.

He looked to the young teen that was expecting him to continue, and gave a long and heavy sigh.

He continued.

 _-Line Break-_

 _Kenny walked out of the kitchen, placing his cigarettes and beer on the counter, and began to search the house for his sister or his nephew._

' _Maybe they aren't here…' he thought, but dismissed the thought when he saw that the T.V. in the living room was on._

 _He continued to look around, calling out for either of them to answer, and ended up going into Kuchel's bedroom._

' _Maybe they're just asleep'_

 _He carefully opened the door, so as not to wake them if they were asleep, but was so surprised to only find Levi in there that he ended up slamming the door._

 _He cautiously walked over and shook his nephew, trying to wake him up. He continued this for about five minutes, and was getting worried._

 _He gently turned over the young raven, hoping that this might cause him to stir, only to find that his face was unusually pale, and it looked like he wasn't breathing._

 _The brunette man began to panic, and franticly shook the young boy to try and wake him up, but he still didn't stir. When he went to find a pulse, he found that it was there, but extremely low._

 _Without even thinking, he picked the young raven up and carried him with him as he ran back to the living room and franticly picked up the phone, calling 911._

" _911, what's your emergency"_

" _Y-yeah, uh, I need you to send and ambulance or somethin' 'cause m-my nephew won't wake up and his hearts b-barely beatin' and-"_

" _Sir, please calm down. How old is your nephew?"_

 _Kenny had a feeling the woman on the other line was expecting him to say something like seventeen, or nineteen._

" _I-I think he turned seven a few weeks back. Come on, man, just send somebody over here to help him!"_

 _The woman gasped when she heard his age, and said, "Sir, I need you to stay calm, okay? Now, what's your address?_

 _He quickly told her, and not too long after he heard the sound of a siren outside. He didn't even wait for the medics to come in as he rushed outside and handed Levi over to one of them._

 _They placed him on a stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance, Kenny following quickly behind them._

 _The medics went to work putting a breathing mask on the young raven, and one of them turned to Kenny._

" _Sir, are you the boy's father?"_

 _Kenny cringed at the thought of being that scumbag, and furiously shook his head._

" _N-No, no, I'm his uncle. Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"_

 _The other male sighed and explained, moving out of the way for the others to work._

" _Well, to put it bluntly, your nephew is showing signs of overdose-"_

" _Overdose!? Where the hell is a seven-year-old gonna get drugs!?"_

 _The medic sighed once more, and replied with, "Sir, you could overdose on prescription medicine if you take too much. Now, were you there when this happened?"_

" _No, I-I was coming over to get some beer and some smokes, you know, but when I got there he was like this and I don't know what happened!"_

" _Well do you know where his parents are?"_

 _Kenny paused. Where the hell_ was _Kuchel!? He had looked all around the house and she was nowhere to be seen. Once he did find out where she was, he would have a few choice words for her._

" _No; when I got there he was the only one there. I-Is he okay now?"_

 _The medic could tell how worried Kenny was, and replied with a quiet voice, trying to calm the other male down._

" _Well, from what I can see we'll have to take him to the hospital and pump his stomach-"_

" _I-Isn't there anything else you can do!?"_

 _Kenny was growing even more frantic now. He remembered when Kuchel was fifteen and had gotten her hands on some drugs with her friends at the time. His twelve-year-old self was horrified when he had to watch his older sister get her stomach pumped because some stupid teens didn't know moderation. When it happened to his sister he felt like he would nearly pass out, not being able to handle seeing Kuchel in such a state._

 _He didn't know what he would do if he had to see that happen to his darling nephew._

" _I'm sorry sir, but this is the only way we can get the substance out of his system."_

 _He looked to his poor nephew and watched as the medics worked around him._

 _He sighed as he took in the fact that he couldn't handle this right now…_

 _He needed a smoke_

 _-Line Break-_

"So we got to the hospital, the kid got his stomach pumped, and he woke up not too long after. Turns out he hadn't eaten in forever, and that's why he was poppin' all those pills 'cause his stomach was killin' him."

After Kenny finished his story, both men sat quietly as they let the reviled information sink in.

Just as Eren was about to speak again, his phone bussing cut him off and startled him so much that he visibly jumped.

He glared at Kenny as the older man not-so-discretely laughed at him for jumping. The brunette teen took out his phone and looked over the message that was just sent to him. Once he discovered it was from Jean, he was determined to just ignore it until he saw the picture that was attached.

It was a picture of Levi and his mother at the mall, and Eren would not have thought anything of it if it weren't for the two other people that were in this picture.

One was a girl with bright red hair and vibrant green eyes not too different from his own. The second person was a male with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. Eren wasn't too surprised to find that the other male stood taller than Levi, but he was surprised to find that the male had his arm around Levi's shoulders and the girl was crushing him in a bear hug as his mother watched and laughed.

Levi seemed to have no problem with the affection he was getting from the two strangers; in fact, he was actually laughing along with Carla.

Eren decided to finally read the message that Jean had sent with the picture, and wasn't very amused.

' _Well I guess Levi found not one, but TWO people to replace you Jaeger-boy!'_

Eren wasn't exactly sure how to react to any of this. He knew he shouldn't trust that horse, but the picture was making him a bit uneasy.

He decided to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, and got up to leave. He thanked Kenny for his time, to which Kenny replied with, "Oh just go and make out with your boyfriend already."

Once he finally got to his house, he was surprised to see that his father was there, just casually sitting in his armchair.

"Oh, uh, hey Dad… Where are Mom and Levi?"

Grisha turned to acknowledge his son, and smirked, knowing exactly what the two were up to.

"Oh, they're in Mikasa's room. Your mother wanted him to try some outfits on for you to see. Here, I'll call them. CARLA, EREN'S HERE!"

Eren heard his mother laugh all the way from Mikasa's room, and if he was honest, it sounded evil. Both males heard the door to Mikasa's room open, and Carla came rushing to the living room. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Alrighty, boys! Get ready to see the most beautiful boy on the planet!"

"Um, I don't know if I'd say that…"

Carla scoffed at Levi, who had called out from his place in Mikasa's room, and put a hand on her hip.

"Just get your cute butt out here!"

Both Eren and Grisha heard Levi groan, but he nevertheless came out.

There was a moment of silence as the other two males took in what the raven was wearing. A dress… He was wearing a dress… And from the pout that he sported, one could tell that he wasn't exactly thrilled to be in said dress.

It was a black, sleeveless Applique Tulledress with a sweetheart neckline that was short enough to show off his freshly waxed legs. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and Eren guessed it was because his mother couldn't get him into some high heels. Eren final looked back up to his face, only to discover that the left (Levi's right) side of his hair was braided and pinned back, showing more of his undercut.

Carla practically had stars in her eyes as she watched Eren look Levi over.

"Isn't he just gorgeous!? I wasn't going to do anything to his hair, but know that I'm looking at it; I think the braid was a nice touch! Don't you think darling? …Eren… Are you okay?"

The brunette male was too busy ogling at his boyfriend to even notice that his mother was even talking to him. He was snapped out of his daze when Levi thumped him in the middle of his forehead.

"H-Hey, don't think you'll get off scot-free after you didn't help me! A-And stop staring at me!"

With a huff, Levi made a sharp turn and marched back to Mikasa's room, preparing to change back into his regular clothes.

Eren finally snapped out of his daze and chased after him. He faintly heard Grisha tell his mother to let them have some time to their selves, mush to Carla's displeasure due to the fact that she wanted to dress Levi up some more.

Once Eren was in his sister's room with Levi, he shut the door, and was about to go in for a kiss until Levi smacked his hand against the taller male's forehead.

"No way, don't think you're getting any of this anytime soon! I'm still mad at you!"

Eren pouted like a kicked puppy.

"But Babe~! Your legs look amazing! I just wanna-"

"Nope. Nothing for you."

Eren groaned, but then remembered the picture that Jean had sent him. He pulled out his phone and showed the photo to Levi.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who are they?"

Levi studied the picture for a minute before replying with, "Oh, that's Isabel and Farlen. They're a couple of friends of mine. I saw them today at the mall, and we caught up. Wait… how did you even get this?"

Eren nervously scratched the back of his neck at the thought of ever accusing Levi of cheating, and said, "U-Um, well Jean must have went to the mall today, and he texted me this pic of you guys…"

Levi stared at him for a good minute before replying with, "Um… okay… That's a little creepy, but whatever. By the way, how did things go with my mom?"

"Oh, uh it was fine. I never knew you were a chubby baby!"

Levi blushed furiously, and stuttered, "W-What!? How dare she show you baby pictures of me!? Ugh, I'm so embarrassed!"

Eren stared at him with an amused expression. "You're embarrassed by being a cute little marshmallow baby, but you're not embarrassed by wearing a prom dress?"

Levi's blush grew impossibly brighter as he said, "Ch-Changing the subject! You should meet Farlen and Isabel sometime soon. In fact, I'll call them right now and tell them we can meet tomorrow. Good bye!"

The raven stormed out the room, and Eren chuckled at him.

Yup, he was certainly glad his boyfriend was no longer suffering.

 _-Line Break-_

A/N: OMG I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW AHHHHHHHH! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it was super hard top write! But, I did it so yay! Not much to say other than yay 'cause Farlen and Isabel are gonna chow up! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! See you next chapter!

Preview: Eren tells Levi that he found out about his past, Eren tell Jean off, Marco makes an appearance, and YAY FARLEN AND ISABEL!


	31. Chapter 32

Just as Levi had promised, he had called Isabel and Farlen and made plans to meet up the next day. So, Eren wasn't too surprised to find himself sitting in a Café waiting for his beloved's friends to arrive. He _was_ surprised to find himself _alone_ waiting for his beloved's friends as said beloved went to take a "pee break", as he put it.

He was also pretty surprised when he saw a girl with bright red hair and a boy with dirty blonde hair approach his table during Levi's pee break.

"Hey, are you Big Bro's boyfriend? He sent us a picture, and you look like 'im!"

Eren was internally panicking.

What if he made a bad first impression? What is these two forbid Levi from seeing him ever again and he has to live the rest of his life in soul-crushing loneliness!? _WHAT IF LEVI NEVER CAME OUT OF THE BATHROOM!?_

The boy that Eren assumed was Farlen spoke up. "He does look like him. Doesn't look like much, though…"

' _Excuse me?'_

Just as Eren was about to question just what the heck this guy meant, Levi came back and Eren was saved by the bell.

"Oh, hey guys. Uh, I guess you met Eren already?"

Isabel didn't even bother answering him as she practically jumped on him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Big Bro! I missed you so much!"

Levi chuckled, and did his best to push the hyperactive girl off of him, but eventually gave up due to her sudden burst of man strength.

"Izzy, you just saw me yesterday!"

Farlen took this opportunity to speak up. "Little Bro is right, Izzy; we just saw him yesterday."

Levi huffed and finally got Isabel off of him, pouting as he gave Farlen a piece of his mind.

"Farlen! I told you not to call me that! You're only a couple of months older than me!"

Isabel strutted in front of Levi and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, Farlen! Leave Big Bro alone! Besides, we came to meet Big Bro's lover!"

The raven haired male blushed furiously, and gave Isabel a hard shove. "W-We are not l-lovers! We're _boyfriends!_ "

He grabbed Eren by his arm, and looped his own arm around it.

"If you guys are gonna be annoying, then Eren and I can just leave!"

It was an empty threat, all three of them knew it, but Isabel and Farlen decided to humor him.

"No, Big Bro! Don't go! Here, how about you and me go across the street and get us all matching shirts while Eren and Farlen talk!"

Eren wasn't exactly sure if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn that as she said this she got an evil glint in her eyes that he could have sworn was directedat him. If he was honest, it sent shivers down his spine.

Levi huffed.

"Fine, but when we get back you two better not be dead."

Farlen laid a gentle hand on the shorter male's shoulder and gave him an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry, Little Bro; I'm sure Eren and I will get along _just_ fine."

Levi gave a small, "You better," and he and Isabel walked out of the café and to the store across the street. As soon as the two were safely inside the store, Farlen's cheerful smile dropped and his face became a blank mask.

"So, _Eren_ , you're Levi's boyfriend, huh?"

Eren had no idea as to what was going on. Was Farlen secretly in love with Levi? Or, maybe it was the other way around; maybe Farlen liked him?

' _Well now you just sound conceded…'_

The brunette's thoughts were cut off by Farlen slamming his fist down on the table they had been sitting at and stared Eren straight in the eye, not even bothering to acknowledge the people that were now staring at them.

"Now you listen here, _Eren,_ I've known Levi since we were kids and I swear to all that is holy that if you _ever_ do _anything_ to break his heart, I'm going to have to break something of yours. _Got it?"_

Eren stared in utter shock at the display Farlen had just given. He had gone from calm and collected to murderous and angry all in the span of one second.

It had to be a record.

"N-No, _no!_ I wouldn't ever dream of hurting Levi! Ever! L-Look, I don't know if I come off as the type of guy to do that kind of thing, but I would never want to see Levi hurt in any way! S-So, could you please stop kicking me?"

Farlen's leg stopped moving under the table, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry; you do seem like a good guy. It's just, Levi's not the type to get into relationships, so when he called saying going on about "Eren" this, and "Eren" that, I got worried and needed to check you out myself."

Eren had to admit, that was pretty sweet.

"Aw, so you are like his big brother."

Farlen's expression went back to emotionless.

"Only I'm aloud to say that."

Eren quickly nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side again, and Farlen seemed to relax.

"Hm… I wonder what Isabel and Levi are doing…"

 _-Line Break-_

"So…", Isabel started slyly, "Have you and Eren had sex yet?"

Levi nearly choked on his own breath and sharply turned towards her.

"W-What!? Why would you even ask that!?"

"So… Is that a no?"

"…yeah…"

"That's adorable."

 _-Line Break-_

Farlen chuckled.

"Probably something stupid, knowing Izzy. Anyway, how did you and Levi meet?"

Eren retold the story of how Levi had to show him around that fateful day at school, how people constantly talked about the two being a thing, and even about the party; though, he was sure to leave out the part about Levi getting drunk and spending the night at his house.

As soon as he was finished with his story, he didn't even give Farlen a chance to respond when he asked, "Now that I've told you how we met, how did you two meet?"

Farlen huffed.

"Fine, if you must know I met Little Dude when we were in sixth grade. It was towards the end of the school year and we bumped into each other in the hallway. I nearly fought him 'cause he made me drop m science experiment, but he gave me a juice-box so we were cool."

Eren gave a chuckle, and said between laughs, "J-Juice-box?"

"Hey, that is nothing to laugh at! Levi is _very_ serious about is juice boxes!"

"Sure, sure; whatever you say."

Farlen frowned and turned serious once more.

"You don't believe me? Fine."

He strutted out of the Café and into the little dollar store that sat right next to the Café.

Eren sat confused, wondering if he had made Farlen so angry that he just walked off, when he heard something that made him groan.

"Oi, Jaeger-bomb! I see Levi really _did_ dump you for a threesome, seeing as how you're _alone_!"

There stood Jean in the doorway of the Café with Marco, who was trying to get Jean to be quiet so people would stop staring.

" _No_ Jean he _didn't_ dump me. Those people you saw? Those were just his childhood friends, ya dumb-dumb."

Jean stood with his mouth hanging open, not expecting Eren to answer him like that.

"W-Well… Whatever! M-Marco let's go!"

Jean sharply turned on his heel, forgetting that he had come there with Marco to get coffee. Marco watched as Jean marched out of the Café, and sighed.

"Sorry about that, Eren. Jean means well, he just doesn't know how to say it. I guess I'll see you later; I gotta go and make sure this dork doesn't hurt himself. Tell Levi I said hey!"

Eren grinned and waved Marco goodbye.

"Alright, see ya Marco."

Once the freckled male left, Eren sat there for a minute before thinking out loud.

"Marco and Jean are pretty cute pals…"

As soon as he said this, Farlen came waltzing back in and slammed something down on the table.

…It was a juice-box…

"Okay, _Eren,_ when Isabel and Levi get back in here I'm going to give this to Levi. Then, I dare you to try and take it from him and see what happens."

Eren smirked and held out his hand for Farlen to shake.

"You've got a deal. Just watch, I bet he won't even hesitate."

Farlen also smirked and he connected his hand with Eren's, giving him a firm handshake.

' _Oh, this is going to be interesting_ ', they both thought.

 _-Meanwhile-_

"So, you mean to tell me that sharing a drink or some food is indirect kissing!?"

Isabel quickly nodded as they waited for their shirts to be rung up by the cashier.

"Uh-huh! And did you know that whenever he asks you to help with something, it's _always_ a metaphor for sex!?

Levi gasped at this bit of information.

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised Big Bro didn't know this! So, has Eren ever done anything like that?"

Levi thought hard for a moment as the cashier handed them their bag and accepted their money.

"Well, he did invite me to the beach one time, but I don't know if that counts."

The walked off as the cashier bid them good day, and made their way across the street to the Café.

"Oh yeah, he was _totally_ expecting sex!"

She gasped.

"Did he see you get changed!?"

Levi thought back to Eren holding the towel around him as he changed from his regular pants to his swim trunks.

"He did!"

They stared at each other with their jaws dropped as they stood outside the Café.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Eren and Farlen waited with anticipation for Levi and Isabel to come back. Eren was ready to prove that his boyfriend would surely let him have something as simple as a sip from a _juice-box,_ and Farlen was ready to prove that he knew more about Levi than Eren and that Levi would throw a fit if Eren even _looked_ at his juice-box.

The bell over the door to the Café chimed as Levi and Isabel walked in.

The pair walked over to where Farlen and Eren were sitting, and they sat down, Isabel with a sly look on her face and Levi with a blush going to his ears.

"So, did you guys get some snazzy shirts?", Farlen asked.

The Isabel nodded furiously, her pigtails bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Yup! Big Bro show him one.!"

Levi sighed and pulled out a neon pink shirt from his bag. It had a pair of bedazzled shades on it and the words 'Thug Life" written in loopy cursive.

Farlen and Eren busted out laughing, and Eren took the shirt from Levi, further inspecting it.

"I think these are just fabulous, wouldn't you say Farlen?"

"Oh yes darling, just _spectacular!_ "

Now all four of them were laughing and people in the Café began to stare.

As they calmed down, Farlen nudged Eren and winked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here you go Little Bro."

Farlen handed him the purple colored juice-box, and watched as Levi's eyes lit up.

"Th-Thanks Farlen! I haven't had one of these in forever…"

Isabel pouted.

"Far! I don't get one!?"

Farlen poked her forehead.

"Nope."

She groaned and sunk back in her seat.

Eren waited for Levi to put the tiny straw in the juice-box and let him take a sip before asking, "Hey Levi, mind if I have a sip?"

Just to make sure Levi would say yes, the brunette batted his eyes and gently stroked the hair out of Levi's face.

Levi stopped drinking and turned to Eren. He thought back to what Isabel said earlier.

' _Big Bro, if you and Eren have ever eaten something together or shared a drink, that's a kiss!'_

He blushed intensely and his hand shook as he handed Eren the tiny box.

"Y-Yeah!"

Eren smirked and gently took Levi's hand, making the other bring the drink to him. He looked Farlen directly in the eye and took a sip.

Farlen felt like he would die.

Eren gave Levi both his hand and juice-box back and casually sat back in his chair.

Levi felt like he could pass out. From what Isabel had told him he had just made out with Eren in front of everybody!

He shakily and slowly lifted his hand to his cheek and could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"L-Little Bro, can I have a sip too!?"

Levi froze.

"H-Hell no! Who do you think I am!? I am not some kind of slut!"

Levi and Isabel had a lot of explaining to do after that.

 _-End of Chapter 31-_

A/N: So here it is! Yay for finally meeting Farlen and Isabel! Now we just have to meet Squad Levi ;). I'm going to do my best to make sure I get the next chapter out by next week, maybe on Wednesday or Saturday. :) I WILL try to NOT LET YOU DOWN!

P.S: Levi is very serious about his juice-boxes

Preview: It's December and Eren comes down with a cold! But he is faced with the looming threat of having to gat Levi a B-Day present so he man's up and goes with Kuchel and Kenny shopping!


	32. Chapter

"Isabel, what did I tell you about giving people false information?"

Isabel pouted as Farlen spoke to her. They had left the Café and were going to see if any good movies were out for them to see.

"Aw, but _Far_! I was just trying to help Big Bro! Besides, I think Eren is really a pervert in disguise! He's just trying to trap Big Bro so he can _attack_ him!"

Eren gawked at the red-head.

"I-I'm not going to attack him! A-And I'm not a pervert!"

He turned to Levi for help, but he was too invested in his juice-box to notice.

Eren pouted and nudged Levi's shoulder to get his attention. The raven stopped drinking and turned to his boyfriend with an expression of anger.

" _Don't interrupt me while I'm drinking juice!"_

The small but deadly raven quickly turned his attention back to his juice-box and Eren made a mental note to never do that again.

Farlen chuckled and gave Eren a playful shove.

"I _told_ you he was serious about his juice-boxes."

- _Line Break-_

That evening the group ended up going to see some romantic comedy, much to Eren and Farlen's displeasure, but Isabel was adamant about seeing it and Levi actually ended up enjoying it.

The rest of the month seemed to fly by due to finals, projects, and what-nots. It was finally Winter Break and everyone couldn't be happier.

"*Yawn* So, Levi, you ready to continue this Horror-Movie-Marathon?"

Levi curled the blanket he had around himself tighter and furiously shook his head.

The brunette had somehow convinced him to spend the day watching horror movies, and the only way Levi agreed to do it was if the marathon was _only_ during the daytime, much to Eren's displeasure.

Before Eren could even complain a loud cough followed by a sneeze erupted from him.

Levi immediately shot to the opposite end of the couch and gave Eren a strange look.

The brunette looked at him and asked, "What?", as if he hadn't just given the worlds loudest sneeze and cough.

The shorter male began to relax and asked calmly, "Eren, are you okay?"

Eren stared blankly at him and replied slowly with, "Yeah…Why?"

Levi shrugged and said, "It's nothing, I just don't want you to be sick during my birthday."

The taller male grew silent as he remembered when Kuchel told him that Levi's birthday was on Christmas.

…He had completely forgotten…

Eren popped up from his place on the couch and stuttered out, "I-I have to go… do… something! N-Not you; I… You… Sorry, bye!"

He wasted no time dashing out the front door and Levi listened to Eren's bare feet hit the pavement as he ran off to God-knows-where.

"U-Um…okay?"

Levi quickly changed the channel to something more innocent than a horror movie and muttered, "That guy is weird…"

- _Line Break-_

"A-ACHOO!"

"Oh my! Bless you sweetie!"

"Ugh, don't get your snot everywhere!"

Eren sighed for the hundredth time that day. Once he had furiously run out of the house, determined to get Levi the perfect birthday present, he decided that it would be best to go to Kuchel and Kenny for help, seeing as how they knew him best.

It was only when he got to their house did he realize that he didn't have any shoes on.

Kuchel was gracious enough to let him barrow a pair of Levi's shoes, but the only problem was that they were _two sizes too small for him._

So he was now shuffling through some store with sore feet while Kuchel cooed at every single thing she saw that was 'perfect for Levi' and Kenny scoffed at every single thing she picked out resulting in them arguing.

Oh, and by the way he forgot to grab a coat and Kenny drew the line at him borrowing Levi's or his coat so he had to walk around in _the middle of December_ with a _cold_ just so he could buy his lovely boyfriend the perfect present.

As you can tell he was _bursting_ with joy.

"Oh, oh! How about this?"

Kuchel pointed to a cute shirt that was obviously meant for a girl, decorated with hearts and flowers and even had a picture of Hello Kitty in the center.

Kenny scoffed and turned away from the girly outfit.

"Pfft, as if I would let my nephew where _that_!"

' _Oh he has worn worse…',_ Eren thought but would never have the guts to say.

Kenny began to look around for another outfit that would be more appropriate for Levi and smirked when he found something.

"How about _this_!?"

It was a regular t-shirt but had the words ' _Before you ask me out, my dad has a shotgun, a shovel and a backyard,'_ written on it in bold, white letters.

It was Kuchel's turn to scoff once she saw the shirt.

"Kenny, Levi would never wear that! And besides, he has Eren to protect him from boys!"

The younger sibling stepped closer to her and said darkly, "How would _you_ know what he likes?!"

Kuchel got the same dark expression and replied back with, "I would know because I am his _mother!_ "

Kenny gave a humorless laugh and said, "Says the woman that only decided to come back _NOW_ and cause him _years_ of heartache!"

Before Eren could stop the two siblings from arguing and tell them that he had found some tea he was sure Levi would like, Kuchel reeled back and punched her brother dead in the face.

- _Line Break-_

"You two seriously can't spend an evening together to do _one thing_ with me! I had to _beg_ to manager to let me pay for the tea because you guys kept throwing punches at each other! Can't you two at least _try_ to get along, if not for me, if not for each other, then for Levi!?"

The two siblings stayed quiet as Eren fussed at them while Kenny drove them all home.

Kenny had a black eye and a busted lip while Kuchel's hair was messed up and she had multiple scratches on her face.

"Is _anyone_ going to answer me!?"

Both Kuchel and Kenny muttered a "We'll try…" as Kenny pulled into the driveway.

They all got out the car and Eren made his way inside so he could hurry and wrap the present and make his way back to his house to hang out with Levi some more.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kenny to unlock the door and move out the way so he could walk in.

All three of them stopped in their tracks once they saw the sight before them.

There lay Levi on the couch and he looked like he was asleep. Now, one would assume that they were surprised because Levi was here and not at Eren's house, but that would be wrong.

What surprised them was who was on _top_ of Levi.

None other than Corn-butt himself.

- _End of chapter 32-_

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF-HANGER! I'm so sorry… Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, but we finally moved so YAY! Also, this fic's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY IS COMING UP! I think I'm going to have a special chapter for that *Wink wink* And Summer is coming up so I should really be able to update then. I plan to have at least one more chapter out before the one year special so yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

Preview: We take a look at what Levi was up to while Eren was away and why Cornelius was even there. (I swear it will be longer than this one)


	33. Chapter 33

Levi had been laying on Eren's couch watching SpongeBob reruns for a good thirty minutes before he regained the courage to put his shoes on and head home.

…Not that he would ever tell Eren that…

The walk was a quiet and peaceful one, giving him time to think and sort things out. His mind wondered to something Erwin had told him not too long back, but he furiously shook his head, forcing himself to forget the conversation.

Before he knew it, he found himself in front of his house and moseyed on inside.

He carelessly threw his spare house keys on the kitchen counter and went back to his room to change into something a little more comfortable.

Once he was in some shorts and a long-sleeved night shirt, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

He turned it to some kid's movie and decided that it would be nice to take a nap now that he was no longer worried about some serial killer lurking around in his house.

He would have to get Eren for making him watch those horror movies.

- _Line Break-_

Cornelius slowed down as he got closer to Kuchel's house. The last time he had saw her she 'broke up with him', but he was having none of that.

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car once he came to a complete stop.

The auburn haired male knocked on the door and waited for, hopefully, Kuchel to answer. After waiting for a good minute, he decided to test his luck and try the doorknob.

He half-heartedly turned it, not expecting it to open, but it did.

' _Huh…'_ , he thought, " _Kuchel must have left the door unlocked.'_

He slowly walked in and looked around. He heard the T.V. playing, so someone must have been home.

He went into the living room, only to find Levi laying on the couch asleep.

He chuckled, and casually looked at what the teen was watching.

It was some animated kid's movie that came out a few years ago. He remembered going to see it in theaters with his ex-wife when they were married for fun.

Cornelius shook those thoughts from his head and made himself not think of _that_ woman. He turned his attention back to Levi and sighed.

As much as he didn't want to, his mind still went back to his ex-wife, and he groaned.

He had to get his mind off of her ASAP.

He smirked as he got an idea.

' _Kuchel won't mind if I do a bit of bonding with her son, will she?'_

He oh-so-carefully positioned himself on top of the still sleeping teen, careful not to wake him up, and licked his lips.

Oh he had been waiting for this.

Just as he was about to lean down and claim what he believed to be his, his mind once again began to wonder back to his ex-wife. Why was he even thinking of her so much!? He was about to have something he had fantasied about for a while now and he was hesitating!?

He groaned and let his head hang low.

He couldn't do this…

The auburn haired male thought back to something his wife told him when she walked out on him.

" _That's it, Cornelius! I am so tired of you thinking you can just take something that's not yours and expecting to just get away with it! You may think that my heart still belongs to you, but you lost that a long time ago…"_

' _What am I doing? This poor kid doesn't deserve this… Kuchel was right, I should just leave._ '

As he was getting off of the couch, he heard the front door open and there wasn't even a ten second gap between him looking to the door and being punch so hard in the face that he plummeted to the floor.

By this time Levi had already woken up and was looking around with a dazed and confused look.

Cornelius wasn't even sure who had punched him because Eren, Kenny, and Kuchel were all standing around him with looks of murder written all over their faces.

Kuchel was the first to speak.

"Cornelius, what the _hell_ is the meaning of this!? Mon Dieu, Cornelius, preying on a poor sixteen-year-old boy! And while he's _asleep_ no less! What is wrong with you!?"

Before Kenny or Eren could voice their own opinions, Cornelius quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know what Kuchel, I _don't_ know what's wrong with me. But I do know that I… I was wrong, and I am very sorry. I'm sorry for not giving you the attention you deserved, and using you like I did. And Levi, I'm sorry for everything I did to you… I-I should just- *Sigh* I'll go…"

Eren and Kenny were about to pounce on Cornelius with no regrets, but Levi held them back.

Cornelius stayed true to his word, and walked right out of the front door. *

Everyone was quiet for a good minute until Levi decided to speak up.

"…So, that was weird. One, what was that? Two, why are you guys covered in bruises?"

Kenny decided to give a short explanation seeing as how the raven haired teen looked like he would notice the grocery bags at any moment.

"Uh, I don't know what that was about, but I do know that you are not allowed to see him ever."

Levi was silent, seeing as how he wasn't planning on just casually visiting Cornelius anytime soon.

"But- "

"NEVER EVER NO MATTER WHATEVER!"

Kuchel groaned and said, "It doesn't matter, sweetie; as long as you're okay."

"But, you didn't answer why you guys look like you were just in a wrestling match."

Eren, being the quick thinker he was, came up with, "We were, uh, hit by a… bus!"

Levi just sighed.

"you know what, never mind. Mom, Kenny, you guys can just take my birthday gifts to Kenny's room. I promise I won't peek."

All three of them were utterly shocked.

"H-How did you- "

Levi giggled and grinned.

" _Hee Hee, magic~" **_

 _-End of Chapter 33-_

* _Ah, I can hear the collective applause of the readers right now…_

 _**Anybody remember that guy…yeah…_

A/N: An update that's actually updated when it's supposed to be!? WHAT!? I know shocking, but I did it! Also, WE ONLY HAVE TEN MORE DAYS UNTIL THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY! Are you excited!? BECAUSE I AM! I promise I have something special planned (I just don't know what it is yet... ;3)

Preview: It's Levi's birthday and EVERYONE IS EXCITED! We meet some new people, and… um… stuff happens! Then, Levi is invited to a sleepover with the girls and secrets are spilt!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Warning:**_ Semi-smut in this chapter (Kind of). Indicated by the **.

"Happy birthday, my sweet honey!"

Levi gasped as confetti was thrown in his face and many people popped out of hiding places from within his house.

When his mother had told him to go to the store to pick up some milk he had certainly not been expecting this.

It had been none other than Kuchel that yelled out to him when he entered, and neither she nor anyone else that had arrived to Levi's surprise birthday party expected the birthday boy to walk right past them and go to his room.

They all heard the soft click of the door to the raven's room, and Kuchel began to freak out.

"Oh no! Kenny, I told you this was a horrible idea! He hates it and now his birthday party is ruiiiiiiiiined~!"

Kenny scoffed, and said, "Woman, what are you talking about? This was your idea!"

As the two began to argue some more, Eren assured the guests that he would be right back with the guest-of-honor, and headed off to Levi's room.

He gently knocked on the door, and it quietly opened to reveal half of Levi's face.

"Are they gone?"

Eren chuckled at his boyfriend's behavior, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Aw, come one, Lee. All of our friends are here to celebrate your birthday, and I'm sure they would be pretty disappointed if the birthday boy didn't show up."

Levi huffed, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, you could have told me you were throwing a party! I would have dressed appropriately!"

He gestured to his outfit, and Eren gave it a look over.

The raven teen was wearing a simple black V-neck with jeans and some converses. If Eren was honest, he saw nothing wrong with his boyfriend's outfit.

"I think you look fine."

Levi gave him a surprised look, and scoffed.

"Are you serious!? I am _totally_ not dressed for a party!"

Eren rolled his eyes and took Levi's hand.

"Come on, you big baby; everybody's waiting for us."

The brunette lead Levi to the living room, where everyone was, and sat Levi down on the couch.

"Now, let's try this again. Happy birthday, Levi!"

The raven scanned the living room, looking over everybody.

He first noticed people he expected to be there, like Eren, Kenny, and Kuchel, but he then noticed Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of Eren's friends; they were all talking amongst themselves. He looked around some more and grew a large smile. There sat Isabel and Farlen at the kitchen table, casually talking to each other until Isabel looked over and gave Levi a big wave. He looked around some more and his smile dropped when he spotted a group of people.

Eren was trying to catch the raven's attention, but he seemed distracted by a certain group of guests that Kuchel had invited.

Levi stood up and made his way over to the group, cutting off their conversation.

The girl of the group grew a large smile, and said in a cheerful tone, "Levi! It's been a while! Happy birthday!"

The three boys in the group also turned towards him and gave big smiles.

"Levi!"

Said boy smiled from ear-to-ear, and gave the girl a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Guys! I missed you so much!"

The strawberry blonde girl giggle, and said, "We missed you two!"

A boy with an undercut similar to Levi's smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay you two; if you're going to be all lovey-dovey then go get a roo-GAH!"

Blood spurted from his mouth as he accidentally bit his tongue.

The girl groaned and said, "Auruo, I thought we all talked about this! Levi is as gay as a rainbow!"

The raven blushed furiously, and gave the blonde a stern look.

"Petra! I told you not to say that. And speaking of my sexuality, I want to show you guys somebody."

He turned and looked to Eren, who had already been looking at them curiously, and motioned him over.

Once the brunette was over there, Levi immediately went to introducing the group.

"Eren, these are some of my friends that moved to a different school a while back. This is Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Eld. Guys this is Eren, m-my boyfriend…"

Eren and the group were all silent for a good minute before Petra smiled wide.

"Aw, he's so cute. You did good Levi! Just one question… Have you two had sex yet, or what, because if so he needs to follow the rules we've set up and needs to have a serious meeting with us so we can get a proper evaluation before you two move any farther into your relationship. Also- "

Eld clamped his hand over her mouth and gave Eren an awkward smile.

"Sorry about that. She's just _very_ passionate about the rules."

"Rules? You mean… _Oh my Gosh, THOSE RULES!?_ "

Levi groaned, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and replied with, "Yes, Eren, the rules about having sex with me. Seriously, keep up."

Eren pouted.

"But how can I follow the ruled when we haven't even fu-"

Auruo took after Eld and clamped his own hands over Eren's mouth.

"Bratty kid! You can't use such language in front of _Levi!"_

Levi shoved his hand in Auruo's face, and said "Oh go bite your tongue off."

As if a cruel joke, Auruo did end up biting his tongue.

- _Line Break-_

The party ended up going very well. Levi got tons of presents that he didn't even know what to do with, but he would have to say his favorite was the tea Eren had gotten for him.

After everyone, especially Sasha, was full from dinner and cake, they all crammed themselves into the living room, and casual conversation was going on until Isabel suggested something.

"Oh, Oh! I just got an idea! All of us girls and Big Bro should have a sleepover together! No boys allowed!"

Before Levi could even respond, Mikasa quietly raised her hand and said, "Um, Isabel, Levi _is_ a boy…"

Isabel pouted, and said, "B-But it's Big Bro's birthday, and I thought he should come! It'll be fun; we'll tell secrets, play truth or dare, and stay up real late!"

All of the girls seemed to be okay with this, and though Levi was a bit hesitant, he eventually agreed to the sleepover.

Marco smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"If you don't mind me asking, why only girls?"

Isabel gave a 'Pfft' sound, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and said, "Because! You boys would only get in the way. Sorry Far, but you know it's true."

Farlen simply shrugged and said, "I didn't want to go to your stupid sleepover anyway."

Jean and Connie took the opportunity to speak up.

"Yeah!"

"What that guy said!"

Ymir 'hmphed', and put her arm around Christa.

"Well you better be glad you're not coming. I can't have you putting your hands on my Christa!"

Christa blushed and gave a soft, "Ymir…"

"Historia Christa Reiss! I will not have any of these pigs putting their hands on you!"

Reiner gave a hearty laugh and threw his arm around an already sweating Bertolt.

"Well, Ymir, I would try and take Christa from you but I've got my Bertl with me. Ain't that right, Bertl?"

Bertolt looked around nervously and said, "R-Reiner! Don't say that!"

Eren laughed and pulled Levi close.

"I'm with Reiner on this one. Sorry Christa, you're super cute but all I need is my Levs. Ain't that right, suga~?"

Levi playfully rolled his eyes and said, "Don't call me suga, boo boo."

Petra giggled and propped he head on her chin.

"Well, I for one am down for a sleep over. One day without Auruo is good enough for me.", she said as she teasingly stuck out her tongue.

Sasha jumped up from her spot and said in a panic, "W-Wait! A-Are we gonna eat!?"

Isabel smiled widely and furiously nodded her head.

"Of _course_ we're having food, silly! Did you just expect us to starve?"

Sasha gave a sigh of relief and flopped back into her chair.

Annie cleared her throat and took the opportunity to speak up.

"Um, what if we don't want to go?"

Isabel's excitement seemed to turn into disappointment, and she gave an, "Aw!"

Mikasa turned to Annie and said, "Come on, Annie; it'll be fun."

Annie seemed to give this some thought, and said, "I guess I'll go if you go."

Isabel's happiness returned and she jumped up from her spot on the couch.

"Perfect! We can have it tomorrow at Big Bro's house!"

Kuchel stuck her head in from the kitchen where she and Kenny had been washing dishes, and said enthusiastically, "That's perfectly fine with me! Kenny can go stay at a hotel, or something, and then you guys can just chill and have fun!"

Kenny popped his head into the living room too.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this!?"

Kuchel merely pushed him back into the kitchen and everyone laughed.

After a minute Eren pouted.

"So I really can't come and be with bae?"

Levi gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "I'm sure you can survive one night without me. In fact, you do it every night when you go home and go to sleep!"

Gunther muttered out, "He's got a point.", and Eren shot him a quick glare.

Erwin took this opportunity to stand up and give a long stretch.

"Well, I better be heading home or my mom is gonna have a fit. I'll see you later Levi."

Levi simply gave him a look of acknowledgement before turning away with a blush.

All of the party guests, excluding Eren, followed in Erwin's footsteps and gave their goodbyes. Everyone wished Levi a happy birthday once more, and before Isabel left she said, "Don't forget tomorrow, Big Bro. Love ya!"

Levi gave a giggle and Eren got a buzz from his phone indicating that he got a text. He noted that it was Farlen, whose number he got while he was at the party.

' _We're totally gonna snoop, right?'_

Eren smirked.

' _Oh yeah.'_

 _-Line Break-_

Now, Eren never thought of himself as one of those crazy stalker boyfriends that never let his boyfriend go anywhere without suspicion, but this time he just had no choice.

You see, He and Farlen, now along with Jean, and Marco because why not, were only going to "Snoop" on Levi and the girls in case they made him do something completely embarrassing. This way they could save him.

They totally weren't just there to take pictures if such a feat happened…

…No way…

Anyway, all four boys were perched outside of Levi's room and listening intensely to what was happening on the other side, having been let in by a half-asleep Kuchel who had just woken up from a nap.

Now, don't get them wrong; Marco had brought up all the ethical problems concerning listening in on a girl's (and one boy's) sleepover, but Eren and Farlen convinced him that it was for the greater good.

…To a certain degree…

"You guys, I still think this is wrong. What if they talk about something private?", Marco whispered with worry.

Jean rolled his eyes and put his arm around Marco's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mar-Mar; it'll be fun. Besides, if we get caught we can just blame it on Jaeger-boy."

Eren snidely replied back with, "Mar-Mar?"

Marco blushed and Jean was ready to go off until Farlen shushed all of them.

"If you guys keep talking we won't be able to hear!"

Just as he said this, giggles were heard from within Levi's room.

"Okay, okay, so now that I've called Auruo and confessed my 'undying love to him', it's my turn. Levi, truth or dare."

It was silent for a few seconds, and the boys figured that Levi was thinking it over.

"Um, dare?"

The boys could practically feel Petra smirking and she gave a 'hmph' in satisfaction.

"Okay, I dare you to tell us why you were acting so weird in front of Erwin."

Some of the girls gasped, and Mikasa said, "You were acting pretty weird around him. In fact, I don't remember you talking to him except for when he handed you your birthday present."

The girls voiced their agreement, and Levi nervously said, "W-What!? I wasn't being weird!"

Isabel gave a laugh and said, "Now I _know_ something happened! C'mon Big Bro, you can tell us!"

Various girls gave a, "Yeah!", and Annie said, "What is said in this room stays in this room."

The boys assumed that Levi needed some more persuading, because Christa's soft voice rang out.

"It's okay Levi; we won't tell."

The raven took in a big gulp of air, and sighed.

"I-I don't know… It's not a big de-"

Ymir groaned and said, "Just say it all ready and stop being a big baby about it."

One by one the girls began to voice their own opinions and Levi must have had enough because before the boys could react Levi blurted out, "He kissed me! He kissed me on the mouth! And I pushed him away and was like ' _what the hell',_ and he was just like, ' _Well it's obvious that you're not ready for me.'._ B-But what does that even mean you guys!? Wha-what does that mean...?"

This took everybody by surprise, and the boys thought that this would be a good idea to hit the road.

Well, all the boys except for Eren, who was five seconds from busting down the door and demanding explanations.

Luckily Farlan and Jean caught him in time and held him back, practically dragging him out of the house.

Oh yes, and Levi going to have a long talk.

 _-Line Break-_

"So, Levi, anything on your mind?"

Eren had been trying to follow Marco's advice and just let Levi come to him when he was ready, but that was getting harder and harder by the minute.

Just the thought of his boyfriend's lips being tainted without his permission made the brunette's blood boil.

The raven looked up at Eren from his place on the couch where he had been reading a good book and drinking some of the tea Eren had gotten him for his birthday.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no. Why do you ask?"

Eren's eyebrow twitched.

"No reason, no reason… Hey, you know I love you, right?"

Levi giggled and sat up, placing his book on the floor.

"Yes, and I love you two. Did something happen? You're being weird."

Eren simply shook his head and sat down next to Levi on the couch, placing his arm around the shorter male.

Levi gave a gentle smile and leaned over to give Eren a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you for being concerned for me, even if nothing's wrong."

Eren smiled and leaned in to give Levi a kiss on the lips.

Now, at the beginning Eren wasn't planning to have a full on make-out session, but things happen and before either knew it Eren was on top of Levi and the raven had wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

Once they decided to come up for air Levi looked Eren in the eyes and gave a short chuckle, placing his forehead on Eren's.

The brunette suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over himself and his mind began to imagine Erwin kissing Levi.

 _His_ Levi.

**Before Levi could even object, Eren was nipping at his neck and Levi stuttered out, "E-Eren! Y-Your parents will be home soon! N- _Ngh!"_

Eren was wasting no time getting Levi's shirt off and kissing down the other's chest. He made sure to pay special attention to the raven's sensitive nipples.

Levi's back arched when Eren's gently bite down and he tried to get Eren to at least pause, but the brunette teen didn't even give him a chance when he pulled off Levi's pants.

"E-Eren, what's, _hng~,_ what's got you so riled up- A- _AH!"_

Eren decided not to answer and instead liked Levi's member through is underwear, effectively cutting him off.

' _Well, maybe I'm so riled up because the guy I_ thought _I could trust went and stole a kiss from you!'_

Eren's thoughts were cut off when Levi gently pulled him up and gave him a deep kiss.

The taller male took this opportunity to grind on Levi and said raven let out a low groan, immediately grinding back.

Before either knew it they were continuously rubbing themselves up against each other and kissing passionately.

This didn't go on for too long until Levi parted from this kiss, gasping for air.

" _E-Eren,_ hah AH! W-Wait, I c-can't- _Hng!_ C-Co- _A-AH!"_

The raven's body shook with release and Eren felt a wetness seep through his boyfriend's underwear.

It wasn't too long until he felt a similar wetness flood his own pants.**

He resisted the urge to just flop down on top of Levi and pass out, and decided to sit up right on the couch.

It took Levi a little longer to catch his breath before he sat up with Eren.

He started laughing.

"Ha ha, w-we just came in our pants."

Eren looked at him from the corner of his eye and laughed right along with him.

' _I guess Marco is right. Levi is mine and some eyebrow monster isn't going to take him away from me. Lee will just come to me when he's ready.'_

Before Eren could ask if Levi wanted him to get the other some fresh pants, the door burst open to reveal Eren's father.

At first it seemed as if Grisha didn't notice the two boys, one of them half-naked, sitting on his couch. He came in, closed the door, locked it, and turned around ready to fully enter his house.

He paused mid-step when he finally did notice the two boys.

"…Please tell me you used a condom…"

"DAD WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUINING MY SEXY TIME!?"

- _End of chapter 34-_

A/N: Omg you guys… Omg… It's been a WHOLE YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY! I cannot express how grateful I am that you guys stayed with me for this long. Even with no smut for a whole year you guys stayed and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Through this year we have gotten 81 favs, 120 follows, 146 comments, 34 chapters, and 20,041 views. I am just blown away by the support that I have gotten for this fic and I cannot thank you guys enough. I love you all.

 _ **Important announcement:**_ I have to inform you guys that I will not be able to update until after June 3rd because that is my last day of school and I have to put all my focus onto tests. Sorry to do this to you guys, but I'm sure you can wait just a bit longer for another chapter. Thanks so much! :)

Preview: Eren and Levi have to explain themselves to Grisha, Levi vows to never keep anymore secrets, and as a result more secrets are spilt!


	35. Chapter 35

"A-A _choo!"_

Eren struggled to hold in a chuckle at Levi's cute sneeze, and gave a small, "Bless you…"

Levi pouted and playfully gave Eren a knock upside the head.

"Don't laugh at me, you're the reason I'm sick! How dare you kiss me when you're just getting over a cold!?"

"Well you didn't object it… "

Levi huffed and scooted over on the opposite side of his couch.

"You could have at least told me that you had just gotten over that cold! I get sick easily…"

Eren gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Aw, come on, Levs. You can't just expect me to _not_ act like that when someone steals a kiss from you- Oh wait…"

Levi's jaw dropped and he gave Eren a surprised look.

"Wait, what? H-How do you know that!?"

The brunette sat with his mouth hanging open for a good minute trying to come up with something to say until he just decided to start talking.

"D-Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

Levi scoffed and stood up from the couch.

"You're totally changing the subject! Now tell me, who told you!? Was it Isabel; I bet it was her, wasn't it!?"

"N-No! No one told me about Erwin!"

Levi gave Eren a look that Eren had never seen before and was sure that if any other mere mortal saw it they would crumble at Levi's feet.

It was the ultimate death glare.

"I didn't say _anything_ about Erwin. Now spill."

His voice was firm, and Eren honestly just wanted to run and hide under his bed.

That is, until a single thought popped into his head.

"Wait, don't act so innocent! Why didn't you tell me that Eyebrows kissed you!? I would have- "

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you would over react to something that isn't that big of a deal!"

Oh, Eren was having none of this.

"Excuse me!? If it wasn't such a big deal, then why were you acting all weird around Erwin1? And why did you take so long at the sleepover to say it?!"

Levi gasped.

"So you were _spying_ on me!? You can't even trust me to go to a stupid sleepover by myself!?"

Eren honestly didn't know what to say. He and the other guys really shouldn't have spied on Levi and the girls like that.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee. It was wrong of me to just spy on you like that, but you could have told me that Erwin took advantage of your *dramatic sigh* precious, virgin lips~."

Levi tried to hold it in, he really did. He wanted to stay mad at Eren and make the other say that he was right, but he just couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his "precious, virgin lips".

"Well, I don't think they're virgins anymore because of a certain brunette. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just… I didn't want you to be mad at Erwin. I guess I just hoped that the whole thing would work itself out, but it kinda didn't…"

Eren pursed his lips and pulled Levi in for a hug.

"You dummy. Of course I would be upset if some other dude kissed you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't?"

Levi buried his face into Eren's chest and muttered, "I guess you're right… Okay, from now on no more secrets."

Eren nodded and said, "Sure. Well, if that's the case then I guess I should also add that Farlen, Marco, and Jean were there…"

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he broke away from the hug to flop onto the couch.

"You know what, I stopped caring. Anything else?"

Eren took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say, and let the breath out.

"Um, before I say this. We're in a safe, none-judgmental zone, right? No one will get mad?"

Levi shrugged and pulled Eren down to sit with him.

"It depends. If it's something like you just accidentally saw me naked, or something, then it's no big deal. But, if it's something like you cheated on me, then I'm killing you and whatever sleazy hussy you slept with."

Eren laughed at this, not quite sure if it was a fearful laugh of the things Levi is capable of or just a laugh out of pure amusement.

"No, nothing like that. Um, well, how do I explain this? I'm not sure if you remember but your mom had a diary, and she let me read it. And, in it, you had written some stuff after your mom left and- "

"Wait..."

' _Ah geez, now I've gone and made him embarrassed because I saw him in such a vulnerable state! What so I doooooooooooo!?'_

"You mean you saw those terrible drawings I did!?"

"…What?"

Levi placed his blushing face inside his hands and groaned.

"I'm a horrible drawer! I've gotten a little better but when I was little I was _horrible!"_

Eren swallowed a chuckle.

"Aw c'mon! You weren't _that_ bad! It was cute."

"No it wasn't! Anyway, changing the subject. I don't really care that you read what I wrote, or saw what happened after Mom left; I'm just more concerned by the fact that you saw my hideous drawings!"

Eren made a 'pfft' sound, and muttered, "They were cute."

Levi pouted.

"I guess it's my turn. Um… Oh, I know one! I may or may not be able to sing, I don't know, but I'm told that I can. I guess that's a secret."

The taller teen's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What!? Where did this come from!?"

Levi giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. When I was little I wanted to make a band and call it 'No Name'. I know, it's stupid-"

"No it's not! Let me hear!"

Levi blushed once more and furiously shook his head.

"N-NO! I'm not _that_ good!"

Eren gave Levi an incredulous look and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't believe you. So, as punishment for lying, I sentence you to death by tickling!"

"Wait, what- AH!"

The brunette pounced on Levi and began to tickle him without mercy. Levi laughed uncontrollably and tried to pry Eren off of him, but to no avail.

"HA! E-Eren, sto-haha-stop it! I- I can't- HAHA!"

Eren continued his tickle assault until Levi suddenly burst into a fit of coughing. He immediately pulled up and helped Levi to sit up as well.

The raven had doubled over and did his best to cover his mouth as he coughed while Eren began to freak out, afraid that he had caused his poor boyfriend to start choking.

Once the coughing fit had subsided, Levi regained his ability to speak.

"S-Sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Eren put his arm around the other's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him and said, "It's okay. I just thought that I almost killed you!"

Levi gave a weak smile and Eren grew concerned.

"What's the matter?"

Levi shook his head and stood up.

"I-It's nothing. I just don't feel good…"

Eren, quick to do anything to make his boyfriend feel better, stood up next to the raven and asked, "U-Uh, do you want to go lay down?"

Levi nodded, but before either of them could take a step Levi began to fall. He would have fell if it wasn't for Eren catching him and laying him on the couch.

"Levi!?"

 _-End of Chapter 35-_

A/N: Before you guys get mad and try to kill me, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I've been planning for this since a while ago, and wouldn't ya know it, as soon as I get into the good part of the chapter a wave of nausea hit me. T_T I went ahead and did my best to add more to the chapter, and it would have been even longer if this stinky nausea wasn't here. Oh well, I'm just happy that I'm out for Summer! I'm gonna cut it short guys, and I'll see you next time.

Preview: Almost a whole chapter of Ereri fluff and Eren taking care of poor, baby Levi~.


	36. Chapter 36

To say Eren was freaking out was an understatement.

Once Levi was lying on the couch, Eren immediately picked up his phone and called the first person that popped into his head.

"Eren? What do you need sweetie?"

"Uh, hey, Kuchel. So, uh, me and Levi were hanging out and he _kind of_ passed out and I have no idea what to do; please help."

Kuchel was silent for a good minute, and Eren worried that she had accidentally hung up. That notion was erased when he actually heard her hang up.

Eren dropped his phone out of sheer defeat and looked to Levi. The poor raven was on his side and was breathing as if it physically hurt him to do so.

The brunette thought back to all the times he was sick and how his mother would always place a gentle hand to his forehead when checking his temperature.

Eren copied his mother's movements and placed his hand to Levi's forehead. His hand immediately retracted when he felt just how hot Levi was.

He got up quickly and was going to go wet a bath cloth to place on his boyfriend's hot forehead when Kuchel came barreling into the room, Kenny in tow.

"Where's my baby!?"

She spotted him on the couch and rushed over to him, carelessly pushing Kenny out of the way.

"Woman, would you calm down? You're freaking the Jaeger kid out."

Kuchel looked to Eren and glared.

"What did you do to my baby?"

The poor teen struggled to find his words, so Kenny answered for him.

"Kuchel, the kid didn't do anything to short-stack. You know how he gets when he's sick. Calm down."

The woman pouted and held her son close, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Fine, I'm sorry Eren. Could you please go get me a cool rag?"

Eren nodded, afraid that if he spoke to Kuchel she would take his head off, and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he had gotten what Kuchel had asked of him, he turned to leave the bathroom, but nearly fell back when he saw that Kenny was standing right behind him.

"Geez, sorry kid. Look, I know you're probably freaking out, or whatever, but you don't need to. Stuff like this happens a lot when half-pint gets sick, so don't worry."

Eren nodded in understanding, and his mind wondered back to when he was reading Kuchel's diary.

"Oh, I remember! Kuchel had wrote something about this in her diary. She said something about his immune system, I think."

Kenny sighed and began making his way back to where Kuchel and Levi sat in the living room.

"Yeah, I took him to the doctor when he was, like, ten. The doc said somethin' like his immune system wasn't workin' like it's supposed to and it causes him to get worse symptoms of an illness, or something like that."

Eren gave a small, "Oh.", and they soon found themselves back in the living room.

"What took so long!? My poor darling could be dying!"

Kenny gave an exasperated sigh and took the rag from Eren and gently placed it on Levi's forehead.

"Woman, he's not dying. Chill out."

"Don't you tell me to chill out!"

Eren decided that now would be a good time to step in before the siblings started to argue.

"Um, is there anything else I can do?"

Kuchel seemed to give this some serious thought before replying with, "Not that I can think of. But, I'd imagine Levi would want you to be here when he wakes up, so I _suppose_ you can stay."

Kenny pushed Kuchel aside, mush to her displeasure, and squatted next to Levi.

"Listen, sis, I know you're his mom and all, but I've been with him longer than you. That being said, I think I would know what to do in this kind of situation."

Kuchel scoffed.

"Why you son of a- "

Eren was quick to take action.

"Hey! I thought you guys were past this already! What happened is in the past, and all we can do is move forward. Now, will someone _please_ help my boyfriend!?"

The two adults had no words, knowing that Eren was right, and simply pretended that the little argument never happened.

Kenny gently shook Levi, trying to wake the younger up, and gave a soft, "Come on, short-stack. Time to get up."

The raven's eyes slowly blinked open, and he sat up.

"Ugh, why do I feel like poo-poo?"

Kuchel moved so fast that the three males barely saw her move.

"Oh, my precious baby! Are you okay!? Do you need to go to the hospital!? TELL ME!"

Eren placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, and said, "U-Um, Kuchel, I think Levi should just go to bed and get some rest…"

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine. So, please stop shaking me unless you want me to puke on you…"

Kuchel immediately stopped shaking her son, and helped him stand up.

"S-Sorry, sweetie."

They got Levi to his room without much of a problem, and the poor teen immediately wrapped himself up with the comforter.

"Um, Levi, you're not hot?"

Said raven groaned at Eren's question and wrapped himself up even tighter.

"N-No… It's super cold…"

Kuchel felt his forehead again and said, "But sweetie, you're burning up! Look, I'll go get you some water and- "

Kenny stopped her.

"You know what, no. I already know that this whole situation is going to cause you and me to fight over whose better, and I'm not having any of that. Eren, your dad's a doctor, right?"

Eren gave a small nod.

"See, the kid's dad is a doctor! He knows what he's doin'. So, that being said; Eren, you're going to take care of Levi, while Kuchel and I go out and have some needed bonding time. And while we're out we'll by some medicine for the poor baby."

Levi looked over to Kenny from his place in his blanket burrito and glared at him.

"I'm not a baby…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak baby."

With that, Kenny leaned down and gave Levi a quick peck on the forehead before towing Kuchel out of the room. Eren wasn't surprised to see her struggling to get out of Kenny's grip, but she eventually allowed herself to be dragged along.

"Don't worry, my darling! I'll be back before you know it and I'll even bring you a juice box back!"

Levi allowed himself to give a small smile before he let himself be completely devoured by his blanket burrito.

Eren stood silently as the sound of the front door slamming made its way through the house.

As much as he loved his boyfriend, he had no idea as to what he was doing. Sure, his dad was a fairly famous doctor that traveled a lot because of his job, but that didn't mean he knew anything about doctoring other than the small amount Grisha had taught him.

The brunette took a seat on the edge of Levi's bed and sighed. He reached over and gently stroked what little hair was poking out of the mass of blankets.

"How about I go get you another rag and we can binge on crappy romance movies?"

Levi unwrapped himself from the blanket burrito in favor of wrapping his arms around Eren's waist.

"Or, we could just cuddle…"

Eren smiled.

"That sounds good too."

 _-Line Break-_

Erwin Smith sighed.

He had been knocking on the Ackerman's door for a good ten minutes and nobody had answered yet.

He was starting to think that no one was home, and turned to leave. As soon as he took a step to leave, he heard the cutest sneeze come from the other side of the door.

He quickly turned and knocked again.

"Ugh, coming…"

He could tell it was Levi on the other end, but he didn't quit sound the same. He sounded congested and tired.

He watched as the doorknob jiggled until it finally opened to reveal a disheveled Levi holding what Erwin assumed was a cup of tea.

"Oh, what do you want?"

Erwin chuckled and said, "I can't come in."

"No."

Erwin rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk in, not that Levi tried to stop him.

"Are you sick?"

Levi gave a half-hearted chuckle and muttered, "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you seemed to bring part of your bed with you?"

The raven looked down at the blanket that he had haphazardly wrapped around himself and shrugged.

He took a sip of his tea.

"But seriously, what do you want. Eren's here and- "

"Oh, he is? Where is he?"

Levi let his eyes shift to the hall where his bedroom is.

"He's in my room, but- "

Erwin gasped.

"What!? How _dare_ you two have sex when you're sick!"

The shorter teen groaned and flopped onto the couch, finding himself growing tired of standing.

"You idiot, we didn't do anything. He was just taking care of me- A-A _choo_!"

The blonde gave a short laugh at Levi's sneeze, but he quickly grew serious.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush, and since Eren's here I'll make it quick. I wanted to talk about- "

"Oh, Eren already knows about you kissing me."

"WHAT!?"

Levi gave Erwin an unamused look before looking at his nails with boredom.

"Yeah, he kind of overheard me telling Izzy and some other girls about it. You remember her and Farlen, right?"

"D-Don't change the subject! Also, yes; I remember Isabel and Farlen. Look, I'm sorry I pushed my feelings on you like that. I had just been feeling that way for a long time and when you rejected me I might have said some things I didn't mean."

"Yeah, and things that don't make any since. Erwin, I'm not mad at you, but I think you should be worried about- "

Before Levi could even finish his sentence, Erwin's head was thrown to the side as Eren's fist made contact with it.

Levi nearly dropped his tea.

"Erwin! What do you think you're doing!?"

The raven sighed and decided to end the fight before it started.

"Eren, calm down. Erwin was just apologizing. And you almost made me drop my tea! How rude…"

Eren pulled Levi into a tight hug.

"Aw! I'm sorry, my darling! Do you want me to carry you back to your room?"

Levi nodded, but quickly added, "Only after Erwin leaves. Erwin, are you okay?"

Said blonde cradled his now aching jaw and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Damn Eren, you can throw a punch."

Eren gave a smug look.

"I try."

"Anyway, I just want to say we don't have to worry about that happening again, because I have found another!"

Levi and Eren gasped.

"Really!?"

Erwin nodded.

The raven smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you Erwin."

"Thank you. And he's a catch, so…"

"So, who is he?", Eren questioned, not really surprised that it was a male he was talking about.

"You might not know him, but I can bring him over one day."

Eren and Levi nodded, already very curious as to who had caught Erwin's eye.

The trio casually talked for a good fifteen minutes until Levi's illness got the better of him, and he decided it was time for him to lie down.

Once Erwin left, Eren and Levi cuddled up on Levi's bed, waiting for Kuchel and Kenny to get back.

"Hey, Eren? You won't leave me for some cute catch, will you?"

Eren smiled and leaned over to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Levi smiled.

"You better not…"

 _-End of Chapter 36-_

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I don't have much of an A/N this chapter, because I don't have much to talk about… Meh… I wanna say thanks for sticking with me and being the best readers I could ask for. Welp, Imma go and take a nap 'cause I have a headache.

Preview: Levi's doing better and the start of the new semester is quickly approaching. Double dates, and charming new kids are on the way!


	37. Chapter 37

After Kuchel and Kenny had returned with the medicine, Levi ended up recovering quicker than anyone had anticipated.

Before anyone knew it, it was New Year's, and everyone was exhausted from the New Year's eve party Sasha and Connie had held the night prior. Levi ended up spending the night at Eren's house, because it was closer and neither of them were awake enough to walk all the way to Levi's house.

"Hey, Eren?"

Eren turned from his place at the stove where he was brunch for everyone and apology pancakes for his mother. They had given her a heart attack when they tried to sneak back into the house at five in the morning. The only reason they had to sneak in was because they didn't want to awaken anyone that was sleeping, but Carla had gotten up to get herself a glass of water.

"Yeah?"

The raven rubbed his temple as he tried to recall what had happened the night prior, but found it hard to do because he had been so tired.

"Do… Do you remember anything about a double date with… Jean and Marco, I think?"

Eren gave this some serious thought and tried to remember such a topic coming up.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Eren and Levi lazily laughed as Sasha rang a bell loudly, nearly hitting Connie in the process. She claimed that she was ringing it to show that it was the New Year, but Eren figured it was because she was crazy since she had been ringing it for_ _ **two hours straight**_ _._

 _Levi suddenly plopped down on the couch, dragging Eren with him, and leaned onto Eren's shoulder._

 _They were both so tired that they had begun to fall asleep while leaning on each other._

 _Suddenly, a loud ringing in both of their ears jolted them both awake._

 _Eren, thinking it was Sasha with that stupid bell again, was preparing to tell her off, but he discovered that it was Jean that had been ringing the bell._

" _What the Hell, Horse-face?! We're freaking tired and just want to- "_

 _Jean cut him off._

" _Yeah, yeah, Jaeger. Look, Ma-Mario wanted to know if… if… if…"_

 _He trailed off as he began to drift off to sleep._

 _Levi suddenly jolted awake._

" _W-Wait, who's… Mario?"_

 _Eren snapped his fingers in front of Jean's face. Jean gasped as he suddenly woke up, and asked, "Mario who?"_

 _Eren groaned and said, "Jean, just tell us whatever this Mario wanted!"_

 _The taller brunette suddenly snapped his fingers in realization, and said, "Oh, not Mario,_ _ **Marco**_ _!"_

 _The freckled raven suddenly appeared, looking just as sleepy as everyone else was, and said, "Yep?"_

 _Jean attempted to pat Marco on the head, but ended up patting his face instead._

" _No, no, babe. I was telling these… guys that you wanted to go to the bubble state."_

 _Levi started giggling and said, "W-What's the bubble state? WAIT!"_

 _He suddenly sat up from leaning on Eren's shoulder and caught everybody's attention._

" _You… You called him 'babe'. Are you… Are you two dating!?"_

 _A loud cacophony of voices suddenly erupted from the room as everyone began to talk about the news._

" _I knew it…", Ymir said quietly from where she sat lying on Christa's lap, the sweet blonde tiredly stroking her hair._

 _The loud arrangement of voices accompanied with Sasha's bell drove Eren to the edge._

" _OKAY, WHAT ABOUT THIS STUPID BUBBLE STATE!?"_

 _Marco suddenly spoke._

" _Oh! No, not a bubble state! A double date!"_

 _-End of flashback-_

Everything after that was hazy.

"Uh… Now that I think about it… I think they did say something about a double date."

Levi groaned and let his head drop to the table with a loud thud.

"Did we agree to go?"

Just as the raven said this, Eren's phone buzzed. The brunette quickly wiped his hands off with a towel and picked up his phone.

It was a text from Jean.

Eren cringed once he saw who it was from, but read it anyway.

' _about that dble date thing… I dnt wnt 2 but Mar keeps saying we should so…'_

Before he could even react to the text, Eren got another.

' _next Friday 4 The Wall Diner'_

Eren sighed.

"I guess we're not getting out of this."

"Why do we have to have it when school starts back up!?"

Eren attempted to comfort his boyfriend by gently petting his head, but that plan was scrapped when Levi slapped his boyfriend's hand, claiming that it was still dirty from cooking.

God, Eren loved his boyfriend.

 _-Line Break-_

Soon enough, the new semester had started and everyone wasn't too excited to be going back to school.

Eren, Levi, and Mikasa moseyed along the halls of the school in an attempt to get to their lockers before class, but that act was getting more and more difficult with each passing moment.

"Ugh", Eren groaned. "I'm not ready to be back at school! Levi, baby, take me home…"

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, "I'd be able to do that if I had a car…"

Mikasa looked at the two boys and said, "At least you can be at school with your boyfriend. Annie just seems so far away…"

"Mikasa, please don't go all emo on us."

What happened next was such a rarity that no one was even expecting it to happen.

Somehow, someway, the illustrious Levi Ackerman… tripped….

Eren was quick to try and catch him, but before he could some other force had caught the other mid-fall, and had twirled him around so he was safely in their arms.

"My, my, a pretty-little thing like you shouldn't allow yourself to almost be hurt in such a way. Why, what would this school do without a cute face like this?"

The trio and anyone that has been standing in the hallway stared at the teen girl before them that gently held Levi like he was some type of treasure.

The girl oh-so-carefully ran her pointer finger under Levi's chin and made him look at her.

"Now, what's your name, sweetie?"

Eren expected his boyfriend to get all defensive; refusing to even give the girl his name, but the opposite happened. Levi was actually _flustered!_

"Uh, L-Levi…"

The girl smiled.

"Well, Levi", She let him stand up on his own and gently took his hand, bowing. "My name is Armani Alo; I'm new this semester."

She gently kissed the back of his hand and began to walk off.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to get to class. I hope we meet again, my dear. _Ciao!"_

The hall was silent as everybody watched Armani strut down the hall to her class.

The trio stared just as hard as everyone else, but Eren's gaze was a bit angrier than everybody else's.

He scoffed.

"Pfft, who does she think she is? Right Levi-… Levi?"

The raven continued to stare off at the direction Amani left in, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"…She seems nice…"

Eren nearly fainted.

 _-End of Chapter 37-_

A/N: I want to start off saying sorry for the short chapter. But, I am really excited to have finally introduced Armani! I came with her a while ago after hearing the name, and I said, "You know what, she's gonna be a charmer…" I hope you guys enjoy her, and YAY Jean finally grew a pair and asked out Marco!

P.S: I got a haircut :)

Preview: Um… Stuff happens… (I have no idea, maybe the double date?) heh heh…


	38. Chapter 38

The week passed quicker than Eren expected, and they hadn't had any more notable encounters with Armani, much to Eren's happiness.

Before the duo knew it, it was time for their double date with Marco and Jean.

Now, don't get them wrong, Eren and Levi didn't hate them. In fact, Marco had nothing to do with why they didn't want to go. The only reason that they didn't want to go was mainly because of… Jean.

Not specifically Jean, but the fact that they knew Eren and Jean would end up arguing at some point, leading to Marco and Levi trying to convince the manager to let them stay.

That being said, Levi was doing everything in his power to keep Eren in check.

"Levi, that is the fifth time you've told me to not make eye contact with Jean."

The raven sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I just don't want you getting us kicked out", he called from within Eren's bathroom where he was getting changed.

Eren scoffed.

"Lee, I'm not getting us kicked out! If anything it'll be Jean getting us kicked out…"

He muttered that last part.

Suddenly, Levi burst through the bathroom door and Eren gave himself a moment to look his boyfriend over.

Levi was wearing a jean button up with black skinny jeans and light blue converses.

Even though Eren is constantly finding out that Levi looks good in anything he wears, he was still blown away time and time again just how cute his boyfriend could look.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You always have to make a snide comment about him."

Eren adjusted his black jacket and looped his belt around his jeans. While straightening out his white t-shirt, he said, "I only do that 'cause if I don't he'll never get off his high-horse. He needs to be brought down a few notched sometimes."

Levi rolled his eyes and began to make his way out of Eren's room and to the front door.

"Whatever. Just make sure you keep it at a minimum. You guys are like an old, married couple."

Eren chuckled and followed the shorted male to the front door. They would wait outside for Jean and Marco to pick them up; though, Eren found it unfair that Jean had his license before him.

"What, are you jealous~?"

Levi scoffed.

"Hell no. Isn't that your thing?"

The brunette pouted and turned away from his boyfriend to hide the blush that covered his cheeks.

' _Well maybe if practically everyone we met didn't like you then I wouldn't get so jealous… Tch, speaking of which, if miss Ar-minty, or whatever her name is, thinks she can take you away from me then she's got another thing coming…'_

As he thought this, Levi put on a jacket he had brought and they stepped outside. They were greeted by a cool evening; the sun just beginning to set.

Eren unconsciously moved closer to Levi and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Levi laughed and looked up at Eren.

"Jeez, I was just joking, you big baby."

He stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner, but quickly regretted it when Eren leaned down and brought his mouth it, sucking on it.

Levi shivered and quickly pushed Eren away.

"No fair!"

Eren gave a Cheshire cat smile and prepared to dive back in for more until a car horn made both of them jump out of his skin.

"Alright, ladies, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. Get in the car."

Marco elbowed Jean from his place in the front seat, but never-the-less gave a chuckle.

' _Oh yeah",_ Eren and Levi thought. ' _This is gonna be a long night.'_

 _-Line Break-_

The table that Eren, Marco, Levi, and Jean sat at was deathly quiet as they each wracked their brains for something to talk about.

Just as Marco was about to say something, the waitress came up and asked what they wanted to drink.

They gave their orders and once the waitress left the silence returned.

"Um…", Marco started. "Has anything interesting been going on with you guys?"

"Well, we- "

Jean cut Eren off.

"Yeah, yeah. More importantly, have you two had sex yet?"

Eren blushed and gave Jean a furious look, Levi nearly choked on air, and Marco hit Jean on his shoulder.

"Jean, you don't just ask someone that!"

The brunette rubbed his shoulder and shrugged.

"What? I mean, they've been together for how long now? Like, four months? And they still haven't done it? Me and Mar-Mar just did it last night! Ain't that right, freckles?"

Marco gave an awkward chuckle and scooted away from Jean.

"Okay, Jean? One, we were at my house and my dad was home so we couldn't do it even if we tried. Two, when we started to do something, you feel asleep…"

Jean's whole face turned red and Eren gave a hearty laugh.

"You were saying, horsy?"

Before Jean could retort, Levi elbowed Eren in the side, giving him the same look Carla give him when he's in trouble.

Eren was almost afraid that Levi would pull him by his ear to the bathroom and give him a stern talking to just as his mother did when they were in public and Eren got in trouble.

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. They all ordered their food and the waitress left once more.

…Silence…

Jean suddenly slapped his hands on the table.

"You know what, this has to stop! We need to break the ice! We'll have a little game of truth or dare! I'll go first and it'll be a truth!"

Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not how it works…"

Levi gave Eren the look he had given him earlier, and then turned to Jean.

"I think that's fine. Just nothing too crazy…"

"Yeah, Jean", Marco chimed in. "We can't do anything too extreme, okay?"

Jean rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, okay, you big babies. Here's the question and it's for everybody: If you were 'doing it', and you knew that somebody could hear you, would that be a turn on?"

The three males listening had taken a sip from their drinks, but quickly spit them out when they heard the question.

"J-Jean! I told you not to take it too far!"

Eren frantically stood up and slammed both hands down on the table, gaining both the attentions of the group he sat with and the attention of everyone else in the restaurant.

"Hell no! Levi is mine and no one will hear his moans but me!"

He was shushed by almost the entire restaurant, and he sank back down into his seat.

He looked at his raven haired boyfriend, only to find him blushing and staring at the table mighty hard.

Jean smirked.

"I take that as a yes, Levi?"

Marco, who was blushing just as hard as Levi was, gave Jean a light shove.

"I'm not answering that question you pervert! That's it, you ruined Truth or Dare for me forever!"

Jean pouted and poked Marco's chubby cheek.

"Aw, come on, Marco. Don't be that way."

Just as he said this, their food came out, and Levi, just ready to change the subject, said, "L-let's dig in everybody! I just need to text my mom real quick and tell her we'll back a little later than expected."

The raven searched his pockets for his phone, but couldn't find it.

"I must have left it in the car. I'll be right back."

Marco shot up.

"I'll go with you!"

The two ravens walked out the restaurant together, leaving Jean and Eren alone.

Eren put his head in his hand, thinking back to the way Levi looked when Jean asked his question. A wave of jealousy ran through him at the thought of anyone else hearing Levi in such a state of vulnerability.

"Okay, Jaeger, it's obvious that there's something wrong. It's not like I care; I just don't want you ruining this for Marco with your stank face."

"Well I'm pretty sure you already ruined it with your stupid question…", Eren muttered.

Jean sighed and picked at his food.

"Well, whenever you're ready to tell me then go right ahead."

It was Eren's turn to sigh.

"I can't believe I'm telling this to _you_ of all people, but I guess I've just been getting pretty jealous lately…"

Jean looked up from his plate and said, "Because of Levi?"

"Not because of him, but because it feels like everyone wants to get with him! For example, there's this new chick at our school, Ar-meany, or whatever he name is, and she was outright _flirting_ with him in the hallway!"

Jean gave Eren a look.

"What?", the shorter brunette asked.

"Nothin', nothin'. It's just… are you _sure_ she was flirting with him?"

Eren's jaw dropped. Did Jean not believe him?

"Of course she was! If you had seen it, you would have thought the same thing!"

"Okay, but… Well, it's just… Sometimes you… _over exaggerate_ things…"

Eren gasped.

"I knew it! You don't believe me! This is why I don't tell you things, horse!"

Jean rolled his eyes and said, "Look, if it bothers you that much then why don't you just confront her about it?"

Eren gave this some thought.

"I _guess_ I could talk to her… You know what Jean, you're not as dumb as thought."

Jean rubbed the back of his neck at the _'compliment'_.

"Just don't think that this is an invention to come to me with all your sissy problems. That's Amin's job."

As he said this, Marco and Levi came back from outside, laughing at something that Marco had said.

The rest of the double date went smoothly and wasn't as awkward as it had been in the beginning.

Eren was happy they did this, and he would _certainly_ have a talk with Armani when Monday rolled around.

 _-End of Chapter 38-_

A/N; Heyooooooo! How are you lovelies doing today? Good I hope! Yay, the double- date didn't go _completely_ terrible, and now they're kind of couple friends! Just so you know I won't be able to update for the rest of the week because I'm going on a trip, but I will be back soon!

P.S. Danggit, Eren, get Armani's name right.

Preview: Eren confronts Armani and we learn something about her. We also find out who Erwin is dating!


	39. Chapter 39

Normally Eren would loath getting up on Monday's to go to school and actually _learn_ , but today was different.

Today was the day he confronted Armani.

And _boy_ did he have a few choice words for her.

Once he was at school he greeted Levi by giving him a peck on the check, much to the others displeasure, and headed to class. Once his free period rolled around, he made it his mission to find a certain Italian girl and give her a piece of his mind.

He spotted her talking to some girl Eren didn't know as she walked out of whatever class she had just finished.

Before he could make his way over to her, as gentle tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

Mikasa stood behind him with a blank expression and simply said, "Before you get mad at me for interrupting your rampage, hear me out. One, Armin said he needs to talk to you. Two, Erwin said he's bringing his new boyfriend over tonight so be ready. Lastly, don't start anything with her that you're not willing to finish."

She let her eyes move over to a laughing Armani, and Eren groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mikasa. See you later."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the library.

Eren strolled over to Armani and tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention.

" _Sì?_ "

The brunette male gave a slightly forced smile and said, "Um, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Armani smiled and said, "Sure, darling!"

Eren struggled to hold back a groan and lead her to an empty hallway nearby. No one was here because they were either still in class or headed somewhere else for free period.

The taller of the two casually leaned against the lockers and said, "So, I bet you're wondering why I brought you here, huh?"

Armani was struggling to keep her ever-so charming smile in place once she saw the look Eren was giving her.

If looks could kill...

She played it off and allowed herself to lean against a locker as well.

"Well, sure I am, darling. Care to tell me why such a handsome man has graced me with his presence?"

Eren took this as mocking and went straight to the point.

"Look, there's no reason to deny it. You and I both know that you have a thing for Levi, and I just wanted to make it clear that he's not interested so you can just back up."

She stared at him for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds until she burst out laughing.

Eren was shocked to see this and said, "H-Hey! Why are you laughing!? This is serious!"

Armani had been laughing so much that she had doubled-over and was hugging her stomach. Once she calmed herself she managed to say, "Y-You really think that I want to get with Levi?"

The brunette male scoffed and said, "Well it seems pretty obvious, Ms. I-can-catch-people-with-style!"

Once she had caught her breath she leaned against the lockers once more, crossing her arms.

"Let me just say that you don't ever have to worry about me getting with Levi, okay?"

Eren scoffed.

"Oh, so now you're to good for him, aren't you!?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh my gosh..."

"Sweetie, let me just say that I never really had a thing for the 'D', okay?"

His eyes widened and he said, "You mean-"

"That I like girls? Yeah."

"B-But what was all that about with the catching, and the charming, and the-"

She gave a small cry of exasperation.

"Can't I just be courteous to people!? I like making people feel good, and I thought he would have been embarrassed by falling so I was trying to make him feel better! Geez, chivalry really _is_ dead..."

The brunette gave a small, "Oh...", and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just sort of assumed that- Wait! Does that mean you were trying to get with that girl you were talking to!? I am so sorry if I interrupted your thing!"

Armani groaned and said, "Eren just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I try to get with every girl I meet."

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, right... Sorry..."

She gave a soft smile and said, "It's fine, sweetie. I'm sorry if I made you jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!"

The Italian girl rolled her eyes once more and gave a small, "Mm-hmm."

"I wasn't!"

She simply walked off with a flip of her hair and a small wave.

"Whatever you say, honey."

 _-Line Break-_

After his encounter with Armani, Eren was just ready to go home and snuggle with his boyfriend now that he knew he no longer had any competition.

' _And maybe something a little more than cuddling...'_

So Eren invited Levi over to his house, even though he already practically lived there, and they sat on the couch together while finishing up some homework.

Eren slowly looked from his work to Levi, who had a face of pure concentration as he finished up another math problem.

The brunette ever-so-carefully scooted closer to his boyfriend, and gave a fake yawn so he could wrap his arm around the shorter male.

Levi chuckled.

"You know you don't have to pretend to yawn just to wrap your arm around me, right?"

Eren blushed, and Levi laughed.

He leaned over and attempted to give Eren a kiss on the cheek, but Eren was quick to turn his head and give him a kiss on the mouth.

Levi was shocked at first, but smiled none-the-less as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, deepening the kiss.

The brunette was quick to push their homework on the floor so that he could lean Levi back until they were laying on the couch.

Levi broke away from the kiss, and said, "E-Eren! Don't just throw my- Mnn!"

Said brunette cut him off with a deep kiss, making sure to push his tongue into Levi's open mouth.

The raven groaned and rolled his hips into Eren's, creating a delicious friction that they both desperately needed.

Eren broke away to trail kisses on Levi's neck. Once went up and gave a small tug to his ear, earning him a small moan.

Before they could take it any farther, the front door was opened by none other than Mikasa, not that the two males noticed her come down or the knocking on the door.

They quickly collected themselves, making sure it didn't look like they had just been making-out and grinding on each other.

Levi leaned over to Eren's ear and seductively whispered, "I'm not done with you... Once we get the chance I'll make sure we're somewhere where no one will interrupt us. Okay?"

Eren blushed furiously and swallowed thickly.

He gae a quick nod as they both looked to door to see who it was.

Both of their eyes widened once they caught sight of the two blondes that were now entering Eren's house.

"Armin!?"

"Erwin!?"

 _-End of Chapter 39-_

A/N: It is so good to be back from my trip! I actually got back Saturday, but I've been tired and haven't had the insperation so... But I'm back baby, and we are one chapter away from forty! I can't believe it! By the way, I was going to make Armani asexual, but I felt Eren would still think she would want to be in a romantic relationship with Levi so I changed it. I swear, everyone here is gay... Also, yes, Armin and Erwin are together. Deal with it. *puts on shades and rolls away*

P.S: Also, here's a list of everyone's sexuality's:

Eren: Bi

Levi: Gay (He just thought Armani was nice for helping him)

Mikasa: Bi, but prefers girls

Erwin: Bi, but prefers men

Armin: Gay

Annie: Asexual, is in a romantic relationship with Mika

Christa: Pan

Ymir: Christa-sexual... She only likes Christa... So... Gay

Reiner: Bi

Bertoldt: Gay

Jean:Thought he was straight, but then he met Marco so... Bi?

Marco: Pan

Sasha: Straight/ potato lover

Connie: Straight (These two are like the only straight people XD)

Preview: Erwin and Armin have some explaining to do and Eren and Levi take their relationship to the next level *wink wink nudge nudge*


	40. Chapter 40

_Warning: The is smut in this chapter! It will be indicated by the ****. If you don't want to read it then skip it._

To say that the Jaeger's living room was quiet would be an understatement.

Eren, Levi, Armin, and Erwin stared at each other in a _deadly_ silence, while Mikasa looked at them all like they were crazy.

"You guys are making this more awkward than needs to be. How do you think I feel? I have to think about how the hell you two twinks are going to take these two."

Erwin's face turned a bright shade of red as he let his mind wonder, while Armin simply sighed. Levi buried his head in his hands as Eren jumped up from his seat.

"Don't you have an Annie that you need to cuddle with?"

Mikasa stood there silently until she shuffled to the door and quietly exited, never taking her glaring eyes off of Eren.

Once the Asian girl was gone, all hell broke loose.

The room was filled with millions of questions like, "How did you two meet!?", or "Armin why didn't you say anything you stupid coconut!?" and much, much more.

Before Eren and Levi could continue with their rampage of questions, they were stopped when Armin raised a small had to silence them.

"Can I talk now?"

The two non-blondes nodded and Armin sighed.

"Eren, I told Mikasa to tell you that I had to talk to you."

"She did, but Erwin told us that he had met somebody a while ago!"

Armin blushed and looked away.

"So… Maybe I forgot to tell you…"

Eren's jaw dropped as he said, "Forgot to tell me!? I told about Levi the day that I met him!"

Said raven pushed his hand in Eren's face to silence him, and said, "Whatever, but more importantly how did you two meet?"

The two blondes looked at each other and shrugged.

"At the library.", they said simultaneously.

Levi looked at Erwin and sarcastically said "You can read?"

It was Eren's turn to speak up.

"Wait, Armin, since when were you gay!?"

Armin gave Eren a ' _really'_ look and said, "Eren, where have you been at? I have _always_ been gay."

"What about that night you had with Sasha!?"

"Eren, have you seriously never heard of a thing called experimentation?"

They all simply stared at each other once more until Eren muttered, "Prove it…"

"What?", Erwin said.

"I said prove it. I don't believe you two are a couple."

Armin rolled his eyes and said, "Eren, you can't be serious. When you told me that you and Levi were together I didn't ask you guys to prove it."

The brunette male gave them a cold, hard stare until Armin groaned and said, "Fine!"

He turned to Erwin, grabbing his face and connecting it with his own.

They kissed for a good minute, but Eren had to cut it short when he saw tongue.

"Okay, okay; I believe you! It's only hot when me and Levi do it."

Said raven knocked him upside the head and huffed.

"Eren, I didn't need to see that."

Erwin suddenly stood up from his place on the couch, scaring the other three males in the room. He looked at his wrist, as if there was a watch there, and faked surprise.

"Oh, would you look at the time!? Well, me and Ar' need to get going. See you two later!"

He linked his and Armin's arms together and practically dragged Armin out of the house. The shorter blonde gave Eren a ' _I'm-about-to-get-laid'_ look, and waved him good bye.

Once the couple heard the familiar ' _click'_ of the door closing, Eren sighed and said, "Geez, if he can't keep it in his pants after one simple kiss then they're both hopeless…"

Levi rolled his eyes and said, "You have no room to talk… Besides, I think they'll be good together."

Eren scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

Levi gave an awkward chuckle and said, "Don't tell me you're mad at them."

"No… I just don't think Erwin is good for Armin…"

"Are you still mad about Erwin kissing me? You don't have to worry, you know. He's seems happy with Armin, so I'm sure he won't try anything."

Eren smirked and stood up. Levi wondered where he could be going, but that question was answered when the brunette went and locked the front door.

"Yeah, he better not…"

Levi looked up at Eren, and Eren almost laughed at how innocent he looked when he asked, "Why did you lock the door?"

"Well for one, to keep burglars out, and for an _extra_ obstacle."

Levi gave a half-hearted smile, still not completely sure as to what Eren was getting at.

"An extra obstacle for who?"

Eren smirked and leaned down close to Levi's face.

"Anyone trying to interrupt us…"

The raven's eyes widened and his smile grew big.

He jumped up from the couch, and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Eren was quick to deepen the kiss, not wanting to wait another second for what he was about to get.

He suddenly pulled away from the kiss, causing the shorter raven to chase after him, and took Levi by the hand. He lead him to his bedroom and made sure to close the door and lock it.

As soon as the door was locked they were all over each other once more, not hesitating to remove some clothes.

Once Eren had Levi's shirt off, he was quick to dive in, kissing anywhere he could get to. The raven let out a soft moan when Eren paid special attention to his nipples*

"H-Hey, come here."

When Eren brought his head up, Levi wrapped his arms around his neck once more and pulled him into a heated kiss. Once Eren was distracted, Levi placed his hand on the others crotch and rubbed him through his boxers.

The younger male groaned and decided that this was foul play.

He reached around and place both hands on Levi's rear, causing the other to jump.

When Levi pulled away from the kiss, he took a few breathes before saying, "N-No fair!"

Eren smirked and said, "You started it…"

The raven pouted and leaned down to suck on Eren's neck.

Said brunette groaned and said, "I can't wait anymore."

He was quick to, as gently as he could, push Levi back onto the bed and lean over top of him.

"Before I go on I just wanna ask, are you sure you wanna do this? Because if not we can stop and- "

The raven was quick to cut him off with, "Eren, I swear if you don't do something right now I will walk right out of here and leave you with a hard on."

Eren simply stared at him for a second before gulping.

"O-Okay… Uh, do you have any-"

"In the second drawer of my dresser."

Eren practically ran over to said dresser and threw open the second drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He almost ran back until he noticed something about it.

It had been used before.

The simple thought of Levi using this on himself was enough to get him hard enough to the point where it almost hurt.

He hurried back to the bed and said, "Can you spread your legs a bit?"

Levi nodded and did as he was told.

Eren made quick work spreading the lube onto his fingers and reaching down in between Levi's legs.

"A-Are you ready?"

Why was he stuttering? It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, so why was he so nervous? Was it because it was Levi and not some random chick from his old school?

"Ugh, stop making this so awkward! Y-Yes!"

Eren chuckled and slowly pushed one finger in.

"Y-You don't have to go so s-slow. It's not like I haven't done this before…"

Suddenly, two whole fingers were shoved in, causing Levi to cry out at the sudden intrusion.

"S-Sorry! I-I was just surprised…"

"Hah ah…. I-It's f-fine. K-Keep going…"

Eren nodded and, slowly this time, added a third finger, but only after he had stretched Levi properly with two.

After a minute or two of this, Levi suddenly grabbed his hand and removed it from inside himself.

"Th-That's enough. P-Put it in…"

The brunette was so quick to remove his boxers that before Levi new it Eren had lubed himself up and was lined up with his entrance.

Eren made sure to slowly enter his boyfriend, but stopped once he heard a pained whine come from the male under him.

"A-Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Levi closed his eyes as he forced himself to relax and said, "N-No… A-Ah… K-Keep going…"

Eren did as he was told and forced himself to hold back as he entered slowly.

Once he was in fully, he gave a dopey smile and said, "Wow… It's all the way in."

He looked down at his boyfriend, but gasped when he saw the smaller struggling to hold back tears.

"O-oh, I'm sorry; I hurt you! Don't worry, I'll pull out!"

The raven was quick to wrap his legs around Eren's waist, successfully keeping the other in place.

"No! I-It's fine… J-Just give me a second…"

Eren struggled to wait for his boyfriend to give him the okay to move, but _damn_ when was the last time he had been with someone? Especially someone this warm and _tight_.

"O-Okay, you can m-move."

Eren made sure to slowly pull out until just the tip was in, and then quickly pushed back in, causing both of them to cry out.

They continued this slow pace until Levi suddenly let out a high-pitched, "A-AH!"

Eren grinned and said, "Looks like I found it~."

He aimed for that spot and moved in and out at a much faster pace than before, causing his lover to cry out over and over.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck as he felt himself grow closer to his release.

"E-Eren… Eren! Ah! L-Love you… I-I love you!"

Eren smiled and replied with, "Hah, I love you too. My Levi…"

The brunette reached down and grabbed the raven's weeping member stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Levi arched his back and cried, "AH! W-Wait! I-I can't… C-Comin- _nggggh!_ "

The raven cried out when his release hit him, causing him to clench down on Eren tightly.

Eren groaned as his own release came, working the both of them through it.

Once they had finished, they both flopped down on the bed, too tired for words.

"Hah hah… Wow… Levi, you were…. That was… Wow…"

The raven chuckled breathlessly, and said, "I could say the same thing about you…"

Eren smirked, and, with a burst of energy, flipped them over until Levi was hovering over him.

"Don't think we're done just yet. You are still _half_ a virgin…"

Let's just say that Levi, too tired for anything else, rolled over and went to sleep while Eren ended up kicked onto the floor.

 _-End of Chapter 40-_

*I struggle to type this word, omg

A/N: Don't ever make me write smut again…

Anyway, let's all say a farewell to Levi's v-card… Not that anyone really wanted it here anyway…

Also, I have a new story up so… If you wanna check it out while you wait for the next chapter, then… (*cough cough* Shameless self-promotion over *cough cough*)

Preview: The next morning Levi and Eren reflect on the events of the previous night, Grisha's home and well… We'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter.

P.S. sorry if the smut sucked, it's my first time writing it…


	41. Chapter 41

_/Okay, so last chapter I messed up. I forgot that they were at Eren's house and I made it seem like they were at Levi's house when they started talking about the lube. I'm too lazy to go back and change it so pretend Levi was sneaking around one day at Eren's house and brought some lube with him and had some fun… ;)_

Eren awoke to a weight on his chest. Not an alarming I-can't-breath weight, but something heavy enough for him to notice.

He stretched his arms out, cringing when he heard the cracking of his stiff bones, and looked to see just what was on his chest.

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend laying asleep on his chest, arm casually draped over his waist. As much as he wanted to get up and fully stretch, he wasn't going to risk waking his beloved up, so he just reached his hand up and gently rubbed his cheek.

The raven began to slightly stir, and Eren stopped his caressing, afraid that he had woken the shorter male up.

Levi simply groaned and rolled over so that his back was to Eren. Once his breathing had evened out once more, Eren let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

He looked over to his nightstand and carefully grabbed his phone. He checked the time and saw that it was almost ten o' clock.

The brunette's eyes widened once he realized that they had school today, but he quickly rolled his eyes and set his phone back on the nightstand, realizing that he would much rather be here than at school. Besides, he _highly_ doubted that Levi would be in a good mood waking up, especially after the night they had last night.

He smiled as the previous night's events came back to him, and turned over to spoon his lover.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes until Levi began to wake up. The shorter of the two shifting until he was facing Eren once more.

Levi looked at Eren with sleepy eyes as the brunette said, "Hey…"

The raven rubbed his eyes with his fists in the same manner as a child, and said softly, "Good morning…"

Eren felt his heart burst at this and squished the others face with his hands.

"Ugh, you are just too cute!"

Levi pouted and pulled away.

"Why are you so loud? It's too early for this…"

"You weren't saying that last night. In fact, you were kinda loud-"

Eren found himself face planting onto the floor. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head.

"Okay, I guess I kind of deserved that. How do you feel?"

He heard Levi huff and the raven slowly sat up.

"Sore… But other than that fine- Oh…"

Eren peered over the bed to see what had cut his boyfriend off. He saw the smaller male sitting straight up in bed with his eyes wide and his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong, Lee?"

The raven didn't look at him, he simple stared straight ahead.

Suddenly, Levi shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom shouting, "Ew ew ew!"

The bathroom door slammed shut, and Eren stared at it with confusion.

"Levi, what's the matter?"

The bathroom door opened just a crack as Levi looked through it with a glare.

"Y-You didn't tell me that it would leak out! It feels gross!"

The brunette stared at him with confusion until it finally clicked and he laughed.

"Well where else did you think it would go?"

Levi slammed the door again, muttering, "This is why your dad kept telling us to use a condom…"

Eren heard the shower start running, and smiled, sighing.

' _Of course Levi would want to take a shower first.'_

He slipped on a pair of boxers, not bothering to put on any pants since he figured that Mikasa would be at school, his mom would be at work, and his dad would still be on his business trip.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find Levi and himself something to eat for breakfast.

He yawned and decided that he would make some eggs, grabbing the carton and turning to get a pan.

Just as he turned, he nearly dropped the eggs when he jumped at the sight of Grisha standing behind him. He let himself lean on the counter to regain his breathing as Grisha moved past him to get some orange juice.

"Wh-what are you doing home? I thought you were on a business trip?"

As Grisha poured himself some orange juice he shrugged and said, "I got back last night. I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have school?"

Eren rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, you see-"

"Oh, and by the way, if you two are going to have sex then you need to make sure to keep the noise down. I could hear you guys all the way down here."

Eren nearly fainted.

"Y-You heard us!?"

Grisha shrugged once more and took a swig of his orange juice.

"Yeah… Congrats, by the way. Wait; please tell me you two used a condom. I don't want to go back there and see a mess."

Eren simply stared at his father, who sighed.

"Whatever, just make sure whatever mess that's back there is cleaned up before your mother gets home. Also, it might be best if you put some clothes on."

Eren sat the carton of eggs on the counter and slowly back off to his room while saying, "Only if you make us some eggs…"

Grisha rolled his eyes and opened the carton.

"Yeah, sure."

Eren gave him a thumbs up and turned to go put on his clothes, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Levi was there.

"Why is everybody trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Um, I thought only you and I were here…"

After Eren's heart stopped going a thousand miles per hour, he gave Levi's outfit a look over, only to discover that the shorter male was wearing one of his own flannel button-down shirts.

Eren gulped and let his eyes wonder down to where Levi's pants should be.

"Please tell me you have on shorts…."

Levi gave him a blank stare and said, "No… Your pants are too big and there is no way I am putting my boxers from yesterday back on."

"Well, you might want to put something on because my da-"

He was cut off by Grisha.

"Oh, hey Levi. I see you're finally up and about. I'm surprised you can walk."

Grisha laughed at his own little joke but Levi stared at him mortified. The raven looked to Eren, then to Grisha, and then back to Eren.

Eren simply nodded and turned Levi back towards the bedroom.

"I think you better put some pants on…"

Levi gave a half-hearted glare and sulked back to Eren's room, the brunette quickly following behind.

Levi grabbed a random pair of shorts from Eren's drawer, and after putting them on he turned to his boyfriend to find him putting on a simple white t-shirt.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

Eren groaned and said, "Maybe later… Too lazy…"

Levi rolled his eyes and said, "If you don't take a shower I am _not_ going anywhere near you…"

Eren pouted and said, "Not even a kiss?"

"Especially not a kiss."

Before the raven knew it, Eren had rushed to the bathroom and the shower was running once more.

Levi chuckled, but that smile disappeared just as quickly as it came once he realized that it would just be him and Grisha until Eren got out of the shower.

Oh boy…

 _-End of Chapter 41-_

A/N: YAAAAAAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yes, this was the aftermath of the last chapter and GRISHA HEARD EVERYTHING! Maybe they should just do it at Levi's house nest time… ;)

Preview: Grisha and Levi get to know each other a little better and Hanji has a word with Levi and Eren.

*Cough*BythewayIthinktheendisnearforthisficbutI'mnotsureyetsomeeeeeeeehhhhhhh*cough*


	42. Chapter 42

Levi sat awkwardly on the couch as Grisha moved about in the kitchen making breakfast. He would have turned the T.V. to release himself of the soul crushing silence, but he decided against it out of fear of…

Well, now that he thought about it, what was he afraid of?

Was he afraid that Grisha would slam him over the head with the frying pan he was currently using? Or maybe he was afraid that God would smite him down with lightning if he dared to touch the Jaegers almighty remote.

Or… Perhaps he was just a bit worried that Grisha would just tell him to turn it off?

Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He always got like this when he was nervous; always over-analyzing every little thing to the point where he barely did anything.

He decided he should start conversation, but immediately cut himself short.

What would he even say? What if he accidentally said something stupid? Then he would spend the rest of the day thinking about the _one_ stupid thing he said.

He sighed once more and wished that Eren would hurry up with his shower.

"So, Levi, how's school been treating ya?"

Levi nearly jumped when Grisha asked him the question that most adults seemed to love to ask kids his age. It was either that or, ' _So what college do you plan on attending?'_

Or even worse, ' _What do you plan on majoring in?'_

Levi gave a false smile, even though he knew full well that Grisha couldn't see it, and said, "Um, it's been fine…"

The silence returned, the only sound being the eggs and bacon frying on the oven and the faint sound of the shower, and Levi struggled to think of something to say.

Why was he even worried anyway? He had talked to Grisha before, so what made this so different!?

Levi's eyes widened once he realized why he was so nervous.

It was because he and Eren had done it just the night before, and Grisha had _heard them_.

What was he even suppose to say!? ' _Oh, hello sir! Just so you know, your only son had sex with me last night, but I didn't need to tell you that because you heard all of it! By the way, your cooking smells delicious!'_

The poor raven nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Grisha smiling down on him, the light tinting his glasses and giving him an almost evil look.

"Levi, my boy, there's no need to feel scared. You and me are buddies! Besides, it's not like you're the first I've heard."

Grisha gave a bellowing laugh at this, and Levi gave an awkward chuckle.

But then again, he had never thought about Eren having previous lovers before.

For some reason, it made him a bit… melancholy…

Grisha seemed to notice this and took a seat next to Levi on the couch.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you sad. If it makes you feel any better, you were his first serious relationship."

Levi smiled at that and said, "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

Grisha grew a Cheshire cat grin and said, "Sooooooo… Tell me all the embarrassing stuff Eren does."

Levi giggled and said, "What?"

"You know, embarrassing stuff he does that I can use as blackmail."

"Well…"

Before he could answer, Eren jumped in front of the both of them and shouted, "Now there's no need for that! Dad, isn't breakfast ready!?"

Grisha rolled his eyes and got up from his place on the couch. He ruffled Eren's hair and said, "Ugh, you're always such a party pooper. It's not like I was asking what your d*** felt like, geez."

With that, he left the two of them in favor of going to the kitchen. Eren and Levi gawked at him, but nevertheless followed him.

Once they all had their food and were sitting at the table, Grisha said, "So, you mind telling me why you two aren't at school?"

Eren looked up and gulped down some eggs he had been eating.

"Uh… We kinda over slept…"

Grisha chuckled and said, "Why am I not surprised that your mother didn't wake you?"

"I'm surprised Mikasa didn't try to wake me…", Eren muttered.

Levi gave a small laugh and said, "Well, even if she did try to wake us up, I doubt I would have been too happy about it."

The couple chuckled at this, thinking about how Mikasa and Levi would have probably been stuck in a death flare battle, but their laughing immediately stopped when Grisha said, "Yeah, I highly doubt you would have been able to walk anyway!"

He gave a deep laugh and Eren stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Oh my God, Dad, why do you have to make everything so awkward!?"

Grisha took a bite out of his bacon and said, "I'm your father; it's my job to make things awkward."

Eren groaned and sank back into his chair.

Levi gave him a pat on the back as he took a bite out of his toast.

Both teens jumped slightly when Grisha let out a loud burp, acting as if he had not just scared the two out of their skins. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up from the table.

"Well, I better get going. Don't you kids make any babies while I'm gone."

Eren blushed at this, but then asked, "Wait, where are you going? You just got back last night."

"Well, I promised your mother that I'd go out and buy groceries, so I best not disappoint her."

Eren nodded, knowing full well that it was _never_ good to have Carla angry at you.

Grisha grabbed his coat and said, "Don't tear the house down or throw any parties."

With that, he left and Eren gave a sigh of relief. It's not that he didn't love his dad, but sometimes he was a bit too much…

"Well, your dad certainly speaks his mind…"

Eren stood up from his place at the table and made his way to the kitchen to dump his now empty plat.

"You can say that again…"

Levi's phone buzzing caught both of their attentions.

The raven opened his phone up to read the message he had been sent, only to gasp in surprise.

"Who is it?", Eren asked.

"It's… Hanji…"

"Hanji? How'd they get your number?"

The raven groaned, letting his head hang low and said, "I have no idea. They have mystic powers or something."

Eren laughed, taking Levi's empty plate and dumping it as well, and said, "What did they want?"

"They said, ' _Hey short baby, it's me! Principal Hanji! Your BFF! Anyway, I was texting you to let you know that tomorrow you and my titan baby have some serious explaining to do!'_ Then she put a winky face, and said, ' _By the way, don't ask how I got your number.'_ "

Eren laughed and said, "Classic Hanji…"

Levi rolled his eyes and said, "Classic Hanji my ass. More like _creepy psycho_ Hanji…"

Eren hugged his boyfriend from behind and said, "Aw, c'mon, you know you love them!"

"Pfft, as if."

Levi's phone buzzed again, and read the message aloud.

"' _Of course you love me, shorty!'_ Winky face, winky face, winky face, winky… face… So many winky faces…"

Eren and Levi stared at each other for a good minute, wondering just how Hanji knew what they were talking about, and after a while Eren spoke.

"You know… how about I lock the doors and close all the windows…"

"That sounds like a good idea."

The raven's phone buzzed once more and Eren ended up throwing it at the wall out of fear that it was Hanji again.

…Needless to say Levi was expecting Eren to buy him a new phone.

 _-End of Chapter 42-_

A/N: Omg, so at the beginning when Levi is a nervous wreck, that is me practically anytime I have to socialize… Ugh, anyway Grisha loves embarrassing Eren :)

You guys know who we haven't seen in a while? Felix. I should… I should bring him back next chapter… Maybe…

Preview: Eren and Levi are back in school and talk with Hanji. Afterwards they are bombarded with questions and for a good reason too… Their secret got out.


	43. Chapter 43

UPDATE!

Hey, guys! Not-so-long, not-so-short time no seeeeeeeeeeee…

Anyway, I'm typing this to say that I'm going on vacation next week!

Now, I have some of chapter 43 typed up, but it's not done yet and I don't think I'll have it done by the end of the day.

Now, you might be saying, "But Kawaiiiiiiiiii! Why can't you finish it tomorrow!?"

And to that I say, "Well, my cousin is coming to stay with us after church and she's coming with us on vacation and I have no intention of her somehow finding out that I write yaoi… Not that she knows what that is…"

Yeah… So, she's staying with us throughout tomorrow and Monday, and we all leave on Tuesday.

We get back on Saturday so do not fret! I will not be gone forever!

Also, I go back to school on Aug. 15th, so… yeah… Not too happy about that but then again who is happy about going back to school.

I'm really sorry to do this to you guys, and I hope you can be patient until I get back.

I love you all and hope you're all having a wonderful summer!


	44. Chapter 44

The next day Eren and Levi arrived at school at about the same time, so Eren decided to walk with Levi to his homeroom class.

They didn't get very far when Principal Hanji came stampeding through the hallway, nearly knocking down some of the other students.

The crazed principal came to a sudden stop in front of the two lovers, struggling to catch their breath, and suddenly shouted, "COME WITH ME!"

Before either could reply, Hanji had both of them by their wrists and was dragging them through the hallway to their office.

The door to Hanji's office slammed shut and they gave a sharp turn towards Eren and Levi, flashing their usual psychotic smile at the couple.

Hanji took slow strides towards the two, their smile never faltering, and they finally stopped in front of the two. Before either Eren or Levi could say anything, Hanji suddenly let out a creepier-than –usual laugh.

"Soooooooo…"

Eren and Levi gave each other a look before they both replied with, "Sooooooo…?"

Hanji suddenly moved past them and flopped into their office chair. Their posture straightened and they casually leaned over their desk until their glasses tinted from the light reflecting off of them.

"Soooooo… You two have been busy, haven't you?"

The two lovers gave each other a few awkward glances until Levi spoke up.

"W-What the hell are you talking about, stupid glasses?"

The crazy principal simply laughed and said, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about…"

Eren simply stared.

"Uh… we honestly _don't_ know what you're talking about…"

Hanji suddenly stood up and slammed their hands down on the desk.

"Don't give me that! Give me _all_ the _juicy_ details~!"

Eren and Levi suddenly understood what this psychopath was talking about and they each blushed, though Levi tried to play it off.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hanji smirked and strutted over to the two students.

"Suuuuuure you don't~… Come on, short baby! You can tell me you two did the hanky panky! I won't tell!"

"Uh, Hanji…", Eren said. "Isn't it a bit unprofessional to ask your students that?"

Hanji merely laughed.

"Unprofessional!? Why, unprofessional is my middle name!"

Both teens sighed at this, already giving up.

"Fine, whatever."

Hanji grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Fine, what? My little midget~."

Levi huffed, and pushed Hanji by their forehead so they would get out of his face.

"Don't stand so close to me, your breath stinks…"

Hanji simply cackled and jumped up in joy.

"I knew it! You two had sex!"

Eren gawked at this while Levi merely sighed. Eren would have question why he was so calm, but he figured that he was used to Hanji's antics by now.

"Fine, whatever you say, four eyes. Just don't go blabbering about it to everyone you meet, got it?"

Hanji squealed, almost sounding like a dying cat, and said, "Ohhhhhhh, you didn't deny it! Does Erwin know?"

"Uh, no…", Eren said.

"Why should he know," Levi said. "He's too busy getting him some blonde coconut action to worry about me."

Eren chuckled at this, and Hanji smiled bright, even though she was a bit confused.

"Okay, I don't know what that means but I'm happy for you two!"

They pulled the two boys into a tight hug, and before they could escape the bone-crushing hug, someone knocked on the door.

Hanji let the two go and made their way over to the door.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be…"

They opened the door and the three of them were bombarded by a truck-load of students.

Hanji tried their best to calm all of them down, but it was ultimately useless so they tried another tactic.

"HEY! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON _RIGHT_ NOW I WILL FAIL ALL OF YOU!"

The crowded hall immediately silenced until you could hear a pin drop.

Hanji crossed their arms over their chest, proud of themself.

"Now, will someone _please_ tell me what all of this hullabaloo is about?"

Before anyone could answer, a few groans and " _Heys!_ " erupted from the crowd as someone forced their way to the front.

Once the person was to the front of the line, Levi and Eren groaned once they saw who it was.

None other than Felix.

"Whew, it was harder to get to the front than I thought! Anyway, Eren! Levi! How have you been darlings!?"

Eren gave an awkward smile and said, "Uh, fine… H-How about you?"

Felix pouted.

"C'mon! You can be more enthusiastic than that! I haven't been here since chapter twenty-three!"

Levi and Eren stared at him, confused by what he meant, so Felix just continued.

"Whatever; besides, you two have some _serious_ explaining to do!"

Levi huffed.

"We don't have to explain anything…"

Felix propped his hands on his hips and gave Levi a cynical look, but that look immediately faded as he got an idea.

He waltzed over to Levi and let his arm fall over the shorter male's shoulder.

"Levi; Boo-Boo; _baby_. You and I are good buddies, are we not? Practically _boyfriends_ , right!?'

"Hell no…"

Felix waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It also amazes me how close we are. Anyway, since we're married, you can tell me _every single JUICY_ detail about you and Eren's night of bliss~."

The couple gawked at him while Hanji squealed like a pig.

"Ohhhhhhhh! I like your style, kid! A-PLUS FOR YOU!"

"That's not how it works Hanji!", Levi said in exasperation.

Eren was too shocked for words. The brunette prided himself in having a high tolerance for… _overactive_ people, like Sasha, Connie, Hanji, and even the gay rainbow himself, Felix.

But this was a bit too much for the poor teen.

"Uh, Felix-"

Felix ignored the brunette and went back to flinging himself all over Levi.

"Aw, come on Wife! Tell your hubby what you and side-hubby over there have been doing!"

"Yeah, short baby! Tell Uncle-Auntie Hanji what you've been doing in your spare time!"

Levi groaned and refused to look at them.

"Um, guys, that's kinda personal, and Felix, Levi is-"

" _Wifey~_ If you don't tell hubby then hubby will just have to recreate the night but instead of side-hubby it'll be main-hubby~."

Eren decided that it was time to intervene.

He stepped in between the two and said, "Okay! First off, Felix, I am the one and _only_ hubby! Two, yes, we had sex! Does that answer _everybody's_ question!?"

The room was dead silent until one lone ninth grader raised her hand.

Eren sighed, exasperated.

" _Yes?_ "

"So… Who topped?"

The hallway was filled with chatter once more and Eren face palmed.

"How did everyone even find out about this?", Levi muttered.

Felix spoke up.

"Well, this morning I woke up and said, 'Man, my Felix-senses are tingling!'. So I thought and thought until I came upon the conclusion that you two _must_ have done it!"

The couple just stared at him while he smiled as if his explanation made perfect sense.

Levi sighed and said, "Fine, whatever you say. Just please tell me that Erwin doesn't know-"

Just as he said this, a mighty force began pushing people out of the way until a tall, buff blonde stood at the front of the crowd.

"LEVI ACKERMAN SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

"Oh Boy…"

- _End of Chapter 43-_

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG TO COME OUT! Last week was a bit busy and when I actually sat down to write I had ZERO inspiration! And now that school is back in session (I started back Monday T_T), I'm afraid updates are kinda going to be whenever I can.

Here's the deal… I want to try and finish this fic up because just from these past few days I can tell it'll be a busy year, and I just won't be able to devote enough of my time to this fic. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON IT! I DO PLAN TO FINISH IT!

But that's where the problem comes in, I have no idea how to end it! I always knew I wanted to get to the point where Eren and Levi do _'it'_ , but after that… Ehhhhhh….

So I need you guys to help me!

If any of you have any ideas as to how I should end this fic when it does come to an end, then you can either PM me or leave a comment.

Thank you all for your support and leaving such nice comments, and MissAckerman brought it to my attention that we have over 40 chapters! So, in light of that, I'll do a Q and A! You guys can leave a question in the comments or PM me.

Love you guys!

Preview: Erwin flips out; Levi and Eren are just like "Chill", and Kenny goes nuts.


	45. Chapter 45

Erwin marched over to the couple, and slammed his hand down on Eren's shoulder.

"Please tell me you used a condom."

Eren nervously averted his eyes to Levi, silently asking him for help. Said raven rolled his eyes and pushed Erwin's hand off of the brunette's shoulder.

"Erwin… Chill…."

Erwin refused to lower his cold gaze and stared even harder at Eren, determined to get an answer. Eren did his best to avoid the intimidating blonde's stare down, but he eventually cracked.

"U-Um, d-define ' _c-condom'_ …?"

Nearly everyone in the hall fainted, and Erwin's blue eye twitched and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted with something as precious as Levi's virginity!"

Levi gave a huff and slammed the office's door shut. He would have kicked Felix out, but he figured that he would just use his demon powers to come back in, so he just decided to let him stay.

"You people have no sense of privacy, do you?"

Hanji giggled and slowly raised their hand.

"Guilty~~~~"

Levi simply rolled his eyes, and decided to get this over with.

"Since you all are going crazy over this then I'll go on and say it. Yes, we had sex. Are you guys happy?"

Hanji squealed like a dying cat, Felix screamed like banshee, and Erwin yelled like a friggin Viking.

"NO I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!"

Eren tried his best to make himself invisible and Levi huffed.

"Seriously, Erwin, why are you so mad? You literally left Eren's house to go get it on with the blonde coconut."

Erwin blushed and looked away.

"W-Well…"

Felix screamed again.

"Is this another ship for me to ship!?"

Eren groaned.

"No Felix, please calm down."

"I'm sorry! My ultimate OTP has just done the hanky panky and I'm SO HAPPY!"

Eren gave an awkward laugh and slowly made his way to the door, dragging Levi along with him.

"W-Well it's been fun guys, but we should get to class…"

Felix gave Eren a knowing look and said mischievously, "Oh, you _definitely_ topped~."

The poor brunette ran out of the room in embarrassment, and Levi simply gave everybody in the office a goodbye wave as he was dragged out of the room.

 _-Line Break-_

After another long day of school, Eren and Levi were happy that it was the weekend. The taller of the two decided that it would be a good idea for them to go over to Levi's house since Eren figured his mother would be there and that his Grisha had probably told her everything.

Once they reached the raven's house, they walked in and were met with a tired looking Kenny.

The man turned and looked at the teens, giving a half-hearted smile, and said, "Oh, hey you two. How was school?"

Levi answered for them.

"Okay, what's up with you? You look like crap."

Kenny gave a humorless chuckle, and stood up from his place on the couch.

"I _feel_ like cr- Wait…"

Eren and Levi gave each other a curious glance before returning their gazes back to Kenny.

"S-Sir?"

Kenny walked closer to the two, and squinted with concentration.

"Something's different about you two…"

"W-What do you mean sir?"

The man's eyes switched back and forth from Eren to Levi until he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"You two got it on!"

Eren put his head in his hands out of exasperation and Levi scrunched his face up in disgust, all the while blushing.

"Ugh, you make it sound gross."

Kenny rolled his eyes, muttering a, "I was young once you know…", before he suddenly stood up straighter, puffing out his chest and rolling his shoulders back. He gave Eren his default "Alpha male" gaze that every parent had to protect their children, and began talking in a stern voice.

"Listen here, boy, if I hear that you hurt my nephew, I will personally make sure that you won't be having children for a long, _long_ time. Got it?"

Eren quickly nodded and Levi groaned.

"Kenny, you're making this awkward."

Kenny rolled his eyes and gave Eren a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, Levi. Me and Eren are cool."

The raven rolled his eyes before he noticed something out of place.

"Where's Mom?"

Kenny went stiff, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-Well, you see short-stack…."

He cautiously glanced over at Eren, as if wondering if he should say this in front of him.

"What happened?" Levi asked.

Kenny sighed and decided to go ahead and say it.

"It seems that Kuchel has gone MIA…"

Eren's eyes widened, and he worriedly looked over to Levi, trying to gauge his reaction.

The raven didn't seem too alarmed, at least not yet, as he asked, "What do you mean? When was the last time you saw her?"

Kenny closed his eyes in thought before he snapped his fingers once more.

"I saw her the other day. But I don't really remember 'cause… 'cause… Um…"

The man cut himself off and Levi gave him a stern look while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because what?"

Kenny looked to Eren for help, but the brunette simply shrugged.

"I-I may or may not have been… a little… t-tipsy…."

Levi rolled his eyes, but decided not to say anything. He knew his uncle would learn when he woke up upside down in a trashcan.

"So you don't remember anything?"

Kenny slowly shook his head, and Levi sighed.

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, it'll be okay. She'll come back eventually."

Levi smiled at this, and all three males jumped when they heard Kenny's phone buzz.

He quickly turned it on, assuming that it was Kuchel after he had called her nonstop the whole day.

He read the message and gasped.

"What is it!?"

"Your grandpa is coming over!"

 _-End of Chapter 44-_

 _-Sorrysorrysorry-_

A/N: Sorry guys for not uploading in so long, being in school is a butt. Anyway, my birthday is Friday! Thank you guys for your suggestions and support. Keep 'em coming!

P.S.: Sorry for a really short chapter

Preview: Grampy Ackerman stops by and Eren learns more about Levi's grandparents.


	46. Chapter 46

Levi gasped and almost pushed Eren off of him.

"What!?"

Eren began to worry, remembering that Kuchel had written in her diary that her parents kicked her out when she was pregnant. He cautiously looked over to Levi, ready to be of support, but he was taken aback when he saw that Levi was smiling brightly.

"Grampy's coming over to visit!"

Eren gave a small chuckle and said, "Grampy?"

Levi put his hands on his hips and said, "He's mygrandpa so I can call him whatever I want."

Eren just chuckled again, but Kenny didn't seem too amused.

"How can you two joke at a time like this!? I have to clean this whole house before he gets here! Let's see, we have to vacuum, dust, wash the dishes, fold the-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting him.

"Ah! Barricade the doors! I can't face his judgement!"

Levi rolled his eyes and practically skipped over to the door, something Eren chose not to comment on in fear of losing his head.

The short raven wasted no time throwing the door open and pouncing on the man that stood on the other end of it.

"Grampy!"

The taller, but visibly older man smiled wide and gave a low chuckle.

"Levi, _mon lapin_!"

Eren wasn't really surprised that Levi's grandfather spoke French, in fact he was kind of expecting it, but what Levi replied with is what shocked him.

" _Papy, Vous m'avez manqué!"_

The brunette blushed as he suddenly realized that Levi could _speak French_. Now, he had no idea as to what Levi was saying, but _damn_ did it sound hot.

Kenny finally built up the nerve to speak to his father after his mini heart attack, and said, "Hey, Dad, how's it going?"

Grandpa Ackerman smiled as he looked to his son.

"Kenny, how have you been son?

It took Eren a second to understand what he was saying, seeing as how the man's accent was so thick, but he was able to quickly decipher it.

Kenny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling none-the-less.

"Been better. Why don't you take a seat old man?"

Grandpa Ackerman gave a chuckle, his tight hug on his grandson never faltering.

"I'm only fifty-eight, you _nom de Dieu."_

Both men chuckled and Levi spoke up.

"Oh, Grampy, this is Eren. He's my boyfriend."

Eren blushed at how blunt Levi was being, but his grandfather just gave a bellowing laugh.

"So, my grandson's finally got a boyfriend, has he? Sure took you long enough, _mon chéri."_

It was Levi's turn to blush as he looked over to Eren, who simply laughed.

The brunette decided that it would be a good idea to formally greet Grandpa Ackerman, so he held out his hand, hoping for a handshake. Instead of the handshake he was expecting, he was pulled into a hug.

"No need for formalities, my boy! We are practically family, are we not?"

Eren simply nodded, and somehow got himself out of the bone crushing hug the older man had on him.

Grandpa Ackerman made his way over to the sofa, plopping down on it with a sigh.

"Phew, after that long drive I'm ready to, how you say it? _Hit the hay?"_

Levi giggled as he took a seat next to his grandfather.

"Yeah, that's how you say it Grampy."

Kenny made his way into the kitchen, going to find something for his dad to eat, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Mom didn't want to come?"

Eren took a seat next to Levi as Grandpa Ackerman rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That old hag hasn't moved from that chair of hers in _decades_."

Eren heard Kenny scoff from within the kitchen as he muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

Eren looked to Levi for some sort of explanation, but the raven simply fiddled with his fingers.

Grandpa Ackerman seemed to notice this and pulled Levi into a side hug.

"What's the matter, _mon trésor?"_

Levi simply shrugged and said, "I just haven't seen Grandma in a while…"

Grandpa Ackerman seemed to notice something Eren didn't, and the older man decided to change the subject.

He took Levi's chin in his hands and gently turned his face towards himself.

"You know, when your mother first let me see you, my first thought was ' _This sweet baby has to be a girl; he's just too pretty to be a boy!'_."

Levi blushed brightly and put his face in his hands.

"G-Grampy, you're embarrassing me in front of Eren!"

Both Grandpa Ackerman and Eren laughed as Kenny came out with a ham sandwich.

"Sorry, old man, but this was all I could throw together in such a short amount of time. I thought you would croak if I didn't get it out here fast enough."

Grandpa Ackerman put his hand over his heart in a fake display of horror.

"My only son, too lazy to make his father a decent meal."

Kenny rolled his eyes and sat in his chair.

Grandpa Ackerman laughed and said, "Speaking of my children…"

He gave a Kenny a look, and Eren realized that he must not have known Kuchel had come back at all.

"Actually, she's been back, but you know her. She's a wanderer."

Grandpa Ackerman gave a confused look before he mouthed and 'Oh', and decided to drop the subject.

The room grew quiet, and Eren decided it would be a good time to strike up a conversation.

"So, _Levi,_ I didn't know you knew French."

Levi smiled and said, "Well, I only know a little…"

"Okay, so tell me something in French."

Levi gave this some thought before he knew what to say.

" _Tu as de trés beaux yeux…"_

Eren struggled to not get a boner right then and there and Grandpa Ackerman laughed, patting Levi on the shoulder.

"Good one, _mon lapin."_

Kenny simply shook his head, and Grandpa Ackerman decided to poke some fun.

"So, Kenny, when are you going to get married and give me some more grandchildren?"

Kenny blushed brightly and Levi laughed so hard that he would have fell off the chair if it weren't for Eren.

"Y-You got yourself and grandkid right there, old man!"

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, embarrassment (mainly from Levi and Kenny because Grandpa Ackerman told all their secrets), and just an overall warm feeling.

Though, Eren couldn't help but wonder why Levi's grandmother had not come by to visit, and why the raven had gotten so sad when Grandpa Ackerman mentioned her. He would have to ask him later, but for now he was too busy listening to the time Levi confused the word _biche_ with a certain bad word that shall not be named…

- _End of Chapter 45-_

French-to-English:

Levi, _mon lapin!_ – Levi, my rabbit!

 _Papy, vous m'avez manqué! –_ Grandpa, I missed you!

 _Nom de Dieu-_ son of a gun

 _Mon chéri-_ my dearie

 _Mon Trésor –_ My treasure

 _Tu as de trés beaux yeux…-_ You have beautiful eyes…

 _Biche-_ Doe

A/N: Hey guys, I'm officially fifteen now! And to think that I started this fic when I was thirteen… Anyway, thank you Quack Master for the Happy Birthday! I was really excited to introduce Grampy Ackerman, and I hope you all like him! Maybe one day we'll meet Granny Ackerman… Anywho, if it wasn't obvious I don't know French (my school only offers Spanish so…), so I had to look up these phrases. If any of them are wrong please tell me and I will fix it! See you guys next time!

Preview: Eren has to go home, Carla flips her lid, and so does Kenny because… well Kuchel

P.S.: That Q and A will come out whenever I remember to do it. I might just have some generic questions up there and the ones that you guys suggested.

P.P.S: Okay, so in this chapter I was struggling to remember how old Grampy Ackerman is, so I had to math to figure it out. So, for future reference, this is how old the Ackerman family, plus Eren, is.

Grampy Ackerman: 58

Granny Ackerman: 60 (Oh yeah, I just totally did that)

Kuchel: 33

Kenny: 28

Levi: 17

Eren: 16 soon to be 17


	47. Chapter 47

The sun had begun to set outside, so Levi decided he would walk Eren home. At first the brunette was against this, seeing as how he didn't want the raven to walk back home all by himself, but Levi assured him that if hadn't gotten back home in twenty five minutes then Kenny and Grandpa Ackerman would come looking for him.

On the way to Eren's house, he decided to go ahead and ask Levi the question that had been on his mind before he chickened out.

"So, Lee, why didn't your grandma come?"

He realized that he probably should have rephrased the question, but it was too late now so he just had to roll with it.

"Oh… Uh…"

Levi idly kicked a pebble forward and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Um, my grandma doesn't like me that much…"

"Why not?"

It seemed that at this point Eren couldn't keep his mouth shut, so he decided to bite his tongue until he could control the questions tumbling out of his mouth.

Levi scratched the back of his neck, and said, "She, uh… She wasn't really happy with the fact that my mom had me at such a young age…"

They walked quietly, watching the sun as it continued to fade behind the horizon, until Eren deemed his next few words not _too_ bad.

"Oh, uh well-"

Levi cut him off by gently punching his arm.

Eren rubbed his arm out of reflex, despite the fact that it didn't actually hurt.

"You dork; you know you can ask me these kinds of stuff, right? Geez, you act like I might kill you if you ask anything about my family."

Eren muttered a small, "You might…," earning him another punch, but they both chuckled.

"So, when was the last time you saw your grandparents?"

It was Eren's turn to scratch the back of his neck as he said, "Oh, they _kinda_ died…"

Levi quickly apologized, but Eren swiftly hushed him.

"No, it's okay. They were pretty old…"

Instead of punching him this time, Levi flicked him in between his eyes.

"That's disrespectful!"

"What? They were!"

Levi rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips, "You're _supposed_ to say that they were elderly."

Eren simply hummed at this before a thought crossed his mind. With his newfound freedom to ask Levi whatever he wanted about his family, he decided to pry a little more.

"Have you ever met your grandma?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, but we barely talked."

Eren gave a dramatic, "Aw!", and pulled Levi into a tight hug.

"Poor little Levi! Don't worry baby, I'll talk to you!"

The raven groaned and said, "Whatever, weirdo, we're at your house."

Eren looked and noticed that they were, in fact, at his humble abode. The brunette sighed heavily and gave Levi a goodbye peck on the cheek.

"You know you can come in if you want. I don't want to go in alone knowing my mom probably found out we did it."

Levi giggled and said, "No thanks. I gotta head home and knowing Carla she'll probably keep me 'till midnight."

Eren let out a pathetic whimper, but walked up the steps to his porch anyway.

"Goodbye my love!"

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's dramatic display, and began to walk off.

"Whatever, Romeo."

Eren kept an eye on his boyfriend until he was out of sight. The brunette turned and reached for the spare key in his pocket.

Before he could even get said key out the door opened, revealing none other than Annie on the other end.

The two teens stared at each other for a quick second, giving Eren time to notice the hickeys that littered the blonde's neck, and giving Annie time to notice how nervous the brunette looked.

"So I'm guessing you and Mikasa had a fun night?"

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, your mom wants to talk to you."

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"I know… Can't I just hitch a ride home with you?"

Annie struggled not to roll her eyes again, and smirked.

"Not today brat… I wish I could stay, but Reiner needs me to help him set something up for Bertoldt."

The short blonde made her way to her car, something that Eren was not-so-discretely jealous of, and before she drove off she rolled down her window and gave Eren a thumbs up, before flipping him the bird.

Eren did the same and decided to go ahead and face his crazy mother.

He slowly and carefully walked into his home, and thought he was in the clear once he almost got past the kitchen and to the hallway that led to his room. That is, until he heard his mother calling him…

"Eren Andrew Jaeger! Get in here this instant!"

The teen sighed when he realized his full name had been called. That meant that she meant business.

He stepped into the den, not bothering to sit down out of hope that the conversation would be short.

"Yeah Ma?"

Despite her serious tone earlier, she smiled warmly at her son and patted the space next to her.

"Have a seat, dear. Your father and I would like to have a talk."

Grisha looked up from the newspaper he was reading to say, "Don't drag me into this, Carla dear…."

The brunette teen sat down next to his mother, who was scowling at his father, and looked around for his sister.

"Where's Mikasa?"

"She's upstairs, honey. She and Annie had _quite_ the night last night. And I've heard that you recently had an eventful night yourself."

Eren made a disgusted face and looked to Grisha. The man simply shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

"Ma, I didn't need to hear that! And yeah, me and Levi did it, okay!? What's the big deal?"

Carla promptly smacked her son upside the head.

"First of all, don't make it sound like this was some 'one night fling', mister! You two 'made love', not 'did it'. And secondly it _is_ a big deal! You two have made a big step in your relationship and I could not be prouder!"

Eren awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. It was weird that his mom was talking about all of this so openly.

"Ma, you act like I've never done anything like this before…"

The brunette teen felt a bit guilty saying it out loud.

"Because you _haven't_ done this before, Eren; Levi is your first serious relationship! In light of that, I think that it is time that your father and I meet Levi's parents."

Eren's mind drew a blank. Was she being serious?

Before he could reply, Eren's phone began ringing. He looked to see who it was, only to find that it was Kenny. He quickly answered and said, "Hello?"

"EREN I NEED YOU HELP! SOME BLONDE HUSSIE JUST DROPPED OFF LEVI AND HE WON'T TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"

Eren held the phone away from his ear as Kenny screamed into the phone. He heard Grandpa Ackerman in the background yelling, "Not so loud! _Mon Lapin_ will hear you!"

Carla suddenly stood over Eren and asked, "Who is it? Is that Levi's dad!? Tell him we need to get together and have dinner!"

Eren covered his ear that wasn't occupied with his phone, trying to tune his mother out, and said, "Um, what? Whoever it was, sir, I'm sure they're okay if Levi let them drive him home."

His mind immediately went to Armin, but Eren ruled him out when he remembered that Armin didn't even have his license yet. His next thought was Christa, but she was ruled out too, due to the fact that Ymir drove her everywhere.

When he finally figured out who it was, he let out a chuckle. Annie had probably seen him walking home and decided to give him a ride.

The brunette cut Kenny's speech of stranger-danger and creeps with vans filled with 'candy' off and said, "Sir that was just Annie, my sister's girlfriend. She and Levi have met before, and he probably didn't tell you because he was trying to get a reaction out of you."

Kenny was silent for a moment, and Grandpa Ackerman busted out laughing.

Carla took this opportunity to snatch Eren's phone from him.

The poor teen tried his best to get his precious phone back before his mother could say something irreversible, but it was too late.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman! This is Carla, Eren's mother, and I was just wondering if you and your wife would like to have a dinner with me and my husband?"

Kenny gave a drawn out, "Uhhhhhhhh…", and Grandpa Ackerman continued to kill himself with laughter.

Carla took his silence for a yes.

"Great! How about tomorrow at 7? Perfect, can't wait to meet you both!"

With that she hung up, and gave her son a look of victory.

"See, Eren? It wasn't that hard, just don't take no for an answer!"

Eren decided that he had shut-down for the night.

- _Line Break-_

"You didn't tell her!?"

Eren gave an awkward laugh and fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt.

Kenny looked like he was going to slit Eren's throat, while Levi watched with unamusement.

"Kenny, chill out. It probably just never came up in conversation. Besides, it's not exactly easy to explain that my mom is a wanderer."

Eren had told his mother that he was going over to the Ackerman household to give them directions to his house, which was partially true. He was also there to make sure Kenny didn't castrate him once they got to his house.

Kenny and Levi were already dressed and ready to go, but Grandpa Ackerman had invited himself along, claiming that he just wanted to see Kenny make a fool of himself. So, they had to wait for the older male to get dressed.

"So, short-stack, how do you propose that I explain that I'm not your dad, and your mom can't keep her ass in one place for very long?"

Levi shrugged and walked towards the door, grabbing Eren's arm along the way.

"How about you figure that out while Eren and I wait in the car?"

Kenny groaned, and muttered, "Yeah fine, whatever… I need a smoke anyway…"

Levi rolled his eyes and towed Eren outside.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell her, Lee. I just knew that she would freak out and just make things worse…," Eren said as they made their way to the car.

"It's okay, dummy. We'll just have to explain it to her when we get there. Besides, it'll be funny seeing Kenny make an idiot out of himself."

The two teens idly sat in the car as they waited for Kenny and Grandpa Ackerman to exit the house. Eren let his head fall back onto the seat's headrest as Levi looked to him.

"Say, Eren… Your birthday is coming up in a couple of months, right?"

Eren let his eyes roll over to meet Levi's.

"Yup, why? Did you want to relish in being a year older than me for a little longer?"

Levi chuckled and said, "No, I was just thinking of a surprise I could do for you…."

Eren sat up at the mention of a surprise.

"What kind of surprise?"

The raven rolled his eyes and gave a small "tch".

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, stupid."

Eren pouted and laid his head down in Levi's lap, who muttered a quiet, "Get still…"

"Aw, c'mon babe! You can tell me and I'll still act surprised."

Levi simply shook his head 'no' and said, "Nope, besides, I'm sure you'll like it~"

"Ohhhh~, is it a sexy surprise?"

Levi simply stuck out his tongue and said, "Maybe~", before leaning down and giving Eren a quick kiss on the lips.

Before Eren could kiss the raven a kiss back Levi had pushed his hand in Eren's face.

"Or not, you never know…."

The brunette pouted, but before he could respond Levi had already begun talking again.

"Besides, Kenny's birthday is coming up soon, so I need to plan for that."

Eren rolled his eyes and muttered, "Old man Kenny won't care what you get him. Besides, you have me to worry about…."

Just as the hormonal teen could even begin to initiate something remotely sexual with his boyfriend, Kenny and Grampa Ackerman opened both of the front doors to the car and plopped down in their respective seats.

Eren sat up straighter than he ever has and scooted as far away from Levi as he could. The raven gave him a questioning look, and Eren gave him a look that said, ' _Please don't let him know that I tried to start something and called him old!'_

Levi rolled his eyes as they began driving off in the direction of Eren's house.

"So, kid, what exactly _doesn't_ your family know about us?"

Eren gave this some thought before replying with, "Um, well I didn't tell them anything about Levi's mom, I did tell them your dad had come by to visit, and I didn't tell them… that you're French? I don't know, I can't think of anything else."

Kenny sighed from the front seat, and Grandpa Ackerman chuckled lowly.

"You also forgot to mention that Kenneth is not married…."

Kenny groaned, Grandpa Ackerman gave a hearty laugh, Levi quietly chuckled, and Eren gave an awkward half-hearted laugh.

' _Oh this is going to be a long dinner…"_

 _-Line Break-_

Once at the Jaeger residence, all four males stepped out of the car and stared up at the house. It was evening and the sun had already set, making the house look darker than it really was. The lights from within the house shined from the open windows and gave the men the ability to view the people moving about inside the house.

Eren could see Mikasa placing something his mother had made on the dinner table, her facial expression unreadable. Eren figured she probably wasn't too thrilled to have so many people in the house, but she'd get over it.

He could also see his mother running rapidly in the kitchen, searching and gathering things she needed to finish up dinner.

Finally, Eren's father was placing plates and utensils on the dinner table, though he was being constantly reprimanded by Carla because he "wasn't putting the utensils in the right places".

Eren took a deep breath and lead the males accompanying him to the front door. He took his spare key out and said, "Welp, here goes nothing…"

He hesitated slightly, but before he could actually put the key in Levi had walked past his uncle and grandpa and taken the key from him.

"Geez, let's just go in!"

The impatient raven opened the door and lead the other three males inside.

Before Levi could even step foot into the kitchen to greet Carla the woman had already gotten him into a tight bear hug.

"Ohhhh Levi-Baby-Bear! I'm so glad to see you! Oh my, how rude of me," she exclaimed before promptly turning to her son, Kenny and Grandpa Ackerman.

"You must be Levi's father and-"

She had held out her hand to give Kenny and Grandpa Ackerman a handshake before realizing that Grandpa Ackerman was definitely _not_ a woman.

"… Levi's other f-father? N-Not that that's a problem, right Grisha!? _Eren_ just never told me that you were both male, oh I must have sounded like a fool over the phone! I-"

Before Carla could continue on her rant, Grandpa Ackerman took her hand in hers and gave it a gentle kiss.

"No worries, _Madam_ ~. Me and Kenneth have been together for many years, _oui?"_

Kenny had a look of absolute horror and Grandpa Ackerman could no longer contain his laughter.

Eren looked to Levi for some sort of explanation to this madness but Levi just shrugged and giggled.

' _Oh boy this is going to be a long evening…'_

 _-End of Chapter 46-_

A/N: I was gonna keep writing but I decided to not keep you guys waiting. *Falls to the ground and pleas* I AM SO SORRY FOR LITERALLY TAKING MONTHS TO UPDATE YOU ALL MUST HATE ME! School's just been crazy and I-I just don't even know what to say other than I am so sorry. You guys have been so supportive of me and have stuck with me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I could not have asked for better readers and I just adore all of you! Please accept this long chapter as a token of my apology.

P.S: Grandpa Ackerman is a troll, I swear…

P.P.S: This may not seem important, but in this chapter I put Eren's middle name as Andrew, but I feel like I put it as something else in an earlier chapter. Am I going crazy, or…?

P.P.S.S: Let it be known that I am now Hamilton Trash….

Preview: Things are explained and sorted out, dinner is served and Eren decides to ask Levi something about his family. (DUNDUNDUN)


	48. Chapter 48

After Kenny had explained to Carla and Grisha that he and Grandpa Ackerman were definitely _not_ in a relationship, the gang decided to finally sit down and have some dinner.

Extra chairs had already been placed at the table for the extra guests, now it was just the question of where everyone was going to sit.

Eren and Levi, of course, sat together, and Grisha and Carla, unsurprisingly, sat next to one another. Mikasa decided to sit next to Eren on the side that Levi wasn't sitting at, and Grandpa Ackerman took it upon himself to sit at the head of the table. This left Kenny to awkwardly sit next to Carla.

Once Carla deemed it okay to eat, Grandpa Ackerman wasted no time digging in.

"Oh, _Madame,_ I am so excited to eat your delicious food! My son has been starving me ever since I arrived at his house!"

Carla chuckled at this and Grisha decided to speak up as he spooned himself some mashed potatoes.

"So, Mr. Ackerman-"

"Yes?"

" _Oui?_ "

"Hmm?"

Kenny, Grandpa Ackerman, and Levi spoke up at the same time, and Grisha gave an awkward laugh.

"Erm, _Kenny_ , how exactly you related to Levi?"

Eren nearly choked on the water he had been sipping when he heard his father's question. Didn't Grisha know that it was impolite to ask that sort of question so quickly!?

Carla gently nudged her husband and murmured, "Grisha, that's Levi's father, of course!"

Kenny awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and said, "Um, actually Mrs. Jaeger, I'm Levi's Uncle. His dads… not really in the picture…"

Levi seemed unfazed by the conversation, but Eren looked like he was about to combust. Mikasa took it upon herself to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry Levi, my parents were brutally murdered by child sex traffickers..."

Well, she _tried_ to lighten the mood.

Everyone at the dinner table was silent, eyes wide as they stared at Mikasa with a look of disbelief. Mikasa seemed unfazed.

"Um, Mikasa, honey, we don't have to talk about that at the dinner table."

An awkward silence fell over the dinner table, until Grandpa Ackerman had had enough.

"Oh _Mon Dieu!_ If our boys are going to get married, then we need to be comfortable with each other! Let's start over, my name is Mathieu Olivier Ackerman and I am very pleased to meet you!"

"This is my son," he gestures to Kenny. "Kenneth Antoine Ackerman."

"And this," he points to Levi. "This is my grandson Levi Alexander Marshall Ackerman."

Levi blushed brightly and said, "Grampy! Why did you have to say our middle names!?"

Kenny muttered a small, "Right?" in agreement with Levi, but Grandpa Ackerman just scoffed.

"Nonsense, _Mon ange*!_ You have beautiful middle names!"

Levi groaned and hid his face in his hands. Carla giggled and began a conversation with Grandpa Ackerman about how kids are always embarrassed when it comes to their parents.

Eren leaned over to Levi and said, "You have two middle names?"

Levi uncovered his face and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… My mom said that she couldn't decide on one so she chose two."

"Well if makes you feel any better my mom just stole my dad's middle name and gave it to me."

Levi chuckled and Mikasa said, "Yeah, and I was named after a Japanese battleship. Imagine how that makes me feel."

Eren suddenly busted out laughing, and Levi rolled his eyes at him.

The three teens heard Grisha clear his throat and looked over to him.

"Well, if you kids are done eating then you're excused. Leave the adults to talk."

Both Eren and Kenny were about to object, but were cut off by Levi and Mikasa dragging Eren from the table and to Mikasa's room.

Once in her room, the three teens all flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"That was mentally draining…," Levi groaned.

Mikasa nodded and Eren just let out an inhumane grumble.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Mikasa suddenly sat up on the bed, effectively startling the two boys.

"I have an idea, why don't we ask each other questions, but the first one to back out has to go and kiss Felix on the mouth."

Both Eren and Levi shuddered at the thought, but agreed to play anyway, seeing as how they had nothing better to do.

"Alright, I'll go first since I suggested it. Levi, what do you know about your dad?"

Eren shot up from his place on the bed at the speed of light.

"Mikasa!?"

The ravenette gave a small "What?" and Eren sighed.

"You can't just ask that kinda stuff."

"It's okay, Eren. Besides, I really don't feel like kissing Felix…."

Eren watched the shorter male worriedly and asked, "Are you sure?"

Levi nodded and patted the space next to him, indicating for Mikasa and Eren to lay back down.

Once the other two teens laid back down, Levi finally gave the question some thought before finding an answer.

"Well, my mom never really liked to talk about my dad, but I do know that they had known each other for a bit before they, you know, _conceived_ me."

He thought a little more before saying, "Oh yeah! She told me that he was half Japanese, and half Filipino, so that's cool…"

Mikasa nodded, finding the answer suitable, and turned to face Levi.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Ask me or Eren something."

Levi thought for a moment before turning to Eren.

"Alright, bright eyes, tell me this, why do you get jealous so easily?"

The brunette choked on air and stuttered. "U-Uh, can you ask a different question?"

"Nope, now answer or kiss Felix."

Eren groaned and sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to say it again. I-I just get jealous because… y-you're too good for me… so I think that if you find somebody better than me then… y-you might leave me…."

It was quiet for a few seconds, which made Eren a bit nervous. He sat up and looked at Mikasa and Levi, only to find the two of them wiping their eyes with their sleeves.

"A-Are you guess okay?"

Levi quickly rubbed his watery eyes and said, "Y-Yeah!"

He sat up and turned to Eren.

"A-And what do you mean I'm too good for you!? You're the one that's too good for me!"

Eren gave him a look of disbelief and shock.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"The two of you stop! Eren, go on and ask a question."

The two boys stopped their bickering and flopped back down on the bed. Eren thought about asking Mikasa something, but he couldn't think of anything since he knew everything about her. He couldn't think of anything significant to ask Levi either, so he just decided to ask him something embarrassing.

"Levi, did you ever have a crush on one of your closest friends?"

It was Levi's turn to sit up in shock.

"W-What is that supposed to mean!?"

Eren and Mikasa smirked; they both knew that Eren had gotten to him.

"Oh, you know, a tiny crush, like on Erwin…," that got him no response. "Or Farlen…" That earned him a slight twitch.

Mikasa sat up in interest and said, "Ohhhhh, Levi had a crush on Farlen~."

Levi stood up and said, "N-No I didn't!"

Both Eren and Mikasa raised an eyebrow and Levi sighed.

"O-Okay, maybe a little crush, b-but I was younger then!"

"Tell us the story." Mikasa insisted.

"N-No way! Besides, wouldn't want Eren to get _jealous_ ~."

Eren groaned and said, "I'm not gonna get jealous! Just tell us how it happened!"

Live sighed in defeat and said "Fine…."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Levi sighed as he walked down the hallway of his middle school, trying to get to his final class of the day. It had been a long day, and he was pretty sure that Kenny'd be upset once he found out that he accidentally fell asleep in class. Since he'd had a rough day, Levi decided to quickly treat himself with his grape juice-box that Kenny had packed for him._

 _As he took out the juice, the small raven accidentally bumped into another student, causing the smaller of the two to land on the hard floor._

" _*Gasp* You made me drop my science fair project! I worked on that thing for three weeks straight!"_

 _Levi looked up to see a fellow sixth grader glaring angrily at him. He had dark blonde hair and grey eyes, much like his own. He seemed to be a good five inches taller than him, but it was normal for anyone to be taller than Levi. Oh how he couldn't wait for the day that his growth spurt happened._

 _Once Levi was done blatantly staring at the boy, he blushed as he realized he didn't look half bad._

 _The small raven wondered how he had never noticed the not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy before, but he wasn't really surprised since he tended to keep to himself._

" _Hey, you got any last words before I pulverize you, jerk!?"_

 _Levi was snapped out of his trance and did the first thing he could think of._

 _He took the juice-box that he was previously about to drink and held it out to the boy._

" _U-Um, here! Y-You can have this…. I-I'm sorry I ruined your p-project…."_

 _The not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy stared at him for a moment, before he busted out laughing._

 _Levi blushed even more than he had been, but this time it was due to embarrassment. That is, until the not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy held out a hand to help him up._

"' _m sorry I yelled at you, I just thought you did it on purpose."_

 _Levi hesitantly took the not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy's hand and stood up, blushing all the while._

 _After Levi didn't say anything, the not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy asked, "H-Hey, are you okay? Your face is pretty red…. Do you need to go to the nurse?"_

 _All Levi heard was, "Blah Blah –You're face is pretty- Blah Blah," and that's what drove him over the edge._

 _He forcefully held out his juice-box to the not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy. His head was facing towards the floor, his hair shielded is eyes, and his cheeks were flushed bright red._

 _The not-so-bad-to-look-at-boy stared at him, dumbfounded, before taking the drink._

" _U-Um, thank you…. I'm Farlen by the way. What's your name?"_

 _Levi found it very hard to speak at the moment. His heart was racing, his face was burning, his head was going a million miles a minute, and his stomach was in knots._

 _Maybe he_ did _need to go to the nurse's office._

" _U-Uh…. M-My name's…. Umm…."_

 _A seventh grader that had been passing by stopped as she saw the events unfold, and laughed, pointing at Levi._

" _Ohhhhhhhh~ Levi's gotta crush on Farlen~! Levi and Farlen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

 _It wasn't long before all the other middle schoolers joined in, and Levi felt like he was about to cry, until Farlen's voice broke through the crowd._

" _Hey! Leave him alone! He's just feeling sick, right –uh- Levi?"_

 _Levi found that the only thing he could do was nod at this point, even though he did not in fact feel sick, and he was pretty sure that that haughty seventh grader was right._

 _Farlen took Levi by his hand and led him to the nurse's office, and Levi couldn't find it in himself to tell Farlen he was wrong. All he could do now was mentally fanboy at the thought of Farlen holding his hand._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Levi couldn't bring himself to look at Eren and Mikasa after telling that story, but Eren, it seemed, had other plans.

The brunette had latched onto Levi, hugging him from behind.

"You're so cute!"

Levi scoffed and said, "Whatever…. Just, don't tell Farlen!"

Eren held up his hands in defense and, "We won't, we won't. Okay, one more question and then we'll go check on the adults."

Levi gave his next question some thought before turning to Eren, "Eren-"

"Oh come on! I came up with the game, but no one wants to ask me a question!?" Mikasa shouted.

Levi and Eren stared at her before shrugging.

Mikasa huffed and said, "Whatever…"

Levi looked back to Eren and said, "Eren, who was the first person you had sex with?"

Both Mikasa and Eren gasped, not expecting Levi to ask that kind of question.

"U-Um, w-why do you want to know?"

Levi shrugged again and said, "Just curious. It's not a big deal, is it?"

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other before Eren sighed.

"I-I guess not…. J-Just promise you won't be mad when I tell you, okay?"

Levi stared at both of them for a moment, his expression unreadable, before saying, "Okay, okay, I promise."

Eren took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I-It was… It was Christa…."

Levi didn't know how to react at first. Sure he had known and come to accept the fact that he wasn't Eren's first, but of all people he would have never guessed that it was Christa.

After the raven hadn't said anything for a good minute, Eren attentively said, "L-Levi?"

"I thought she was gay."

He hadn't meant to be so blunt, but the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

Mikasa decided to speak up.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Christa's pansexual. That means she likes-"

"I know what it means."

Levi immediately covered his mouth when he realized the tone of his voice. Why was he so angry!? Well, when he thought about it, he didn't feel very angry. Maybe…. Jealous?

' _No, no,"_ He quickly thought. " _Eren's the one that gets jealous, not me. Besides, he wouldn't even be able to even think about being with Christa if Ymir has anything to say about. And why would he even want Christa!? With her big boobs and pretty face a-and…'_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Eren say, "Aw c'mon, Lee! Don't tell me you're jealous."

Levi quickly stood up and turned sharply towards Eren and Mikasa.

"I'm not jealous!"

Both Eren and Mikasa gave an unconvinced, "Mm-hmm."

Levi could feel his face turning red with anger as he unintentionally shouted, "I am not!"

"Woah, woah, what's with the shouting back here?"

All three teens turned to look at Kenny and Carla standing in Mikasa's doorway, Carla with a worried expression and Kenny with a look that said he just wanted to go home.

Before Mikasa or Eren could say anything, Levi had marched over to Kenny and grabbed his arm.

"Nothing. We're going home."

Without even saying goodbye to anyone, Levi dragged Kenny back to where the rest of the adults were.

When they heard the sound of the front door being slammed shut, Carla turned to Eren and Mikasa with an angry look.

"What did you do?"

Eren immediately got defensive.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Then why was Levi mad!?"

Eren looked to Mikasa for help, but the Asian girl simply said, "He's your boyfriend, not mine."

Eren let his head hang low in defeat and decided that having this dinner was probably his worst decision ever.

- _End of Chapter 47-_

*Mon ange: My angel

A/N: Whew, finally! Sorry for the wait you guys, my computer and internet have been acting stupid! Anyway, I didn't originally plan for the "drama" (if you can even call it that) at the end of this chapter, but… it happened…. I'm sorry *hides* A-Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I was itching to right that Farlen and Levi flashback!

Preview: Eren struggles to understand why Levi is mad at him, Mikasa and Armin offer a reason why, Carla and Kenny are just trying to understand what happened, and Levi struggles to sort out his own feelings. But, he ends up getting some advice from an unlikely source.


	49. Chapter 49

"I just don't understand, Armin!"

The blonde sighed as Eren finished explaining what had happened a few days prior at the Jaeger home. The poor brunette had been miserable for the past few days, seeing as how Levi had not spoken to him since the family dinner.

"Well, Eren, to put it simply, I think Levi's probably just jealous of Christa. And-"

"Uh, Armin, I kinda already figured it out that part out!"

Armin held out his hand as an implication to pause, and groaned.

"Let me finish! I think that Levi is jealous, AND he just doesn't know how to deal with it. Usually _you're_ the one who's jealous, and the roles suddenly being flip-flopped may have worried him."

Eren rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Armin! Levi wouldn't be upset over something like that. Think of something else."

Armin huffed and threw one of the pillows that sat on his couch at Eren's face.

"Well, Eren, you have to understand, you were Levi's first time. That's a really special time for someone and it might hurt him to know that he wasn't your first. And if I didn't know any better I would think that this might have also cause Levi to have some self-esteem issues. Christa's a pretty girl, and the thought of you sleeping with her might cause him to unintentionally bring himself down."

Eren took a moment to think about what Armin had just said, and he grew sad.

"Well, I didn't mean to make him feel bad…. Besides, he was the one who asked!"

Armin rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I can't have an answer for everything. Why don't you take him out for a hot date or something…?"

Eren rubbed his chin and thought this over.

"I guess I could… Wait, I got it!" He said as he snapped his fingers. "I can take him out to see a movie!"

Armin had already started reading his book again while Eren was thinking. Once Eren has voiced his idea Armin gave a small, "Yeah that sounds good."

Eren's attitude seemed to deflate at this.

"Armin! Why are you so distracted!?"

"I'm sorry, Eren, but Erwin and I had planned to meet up today and, not that I don't care about your relationship problems, you're _kinda_ keeping me from getting laid."

Eren gagged out of disgust and said, "Ugh, Armin, I didn't need to hear that!"

Armin shrugged and said, "You're just mad because you and Levi haven't had sex in like, two months."

The brunette pouted before standing up to leave.

"Whatever, smart-ass, just don't do anything too weird."

"Can't make any promises," Armin called out as Eren left.

- _Line Break-_

Levi had been lying on the couch watching t.v. for a few hours now and, to be honest, Kenny was getting worried. It wasn't like his nephew to be so immersed in the television, and Kenny had a feeling that it had something to do with the dinner that occurred a few nights ago.

Before Grandpa Ackerman had left to return to his home, due to Grandma Ackerman's demands, he had tried desperately to get his grandson to tell him what was wrong but Levi wouldn't budge.

Kenny really didn't know how to approach Levi, seeing how the teen was so unpredictable with his reactions.

He eventually decided to try and get Levi to talk with something that always made Kenny feel better: food.

"Um, hey short stack, you wanna go out and get something to eat? We can go to that new place that just opened up; it's only a good twenty minutes away."

Levi didn't even spare Kenny a glance as he shook his head no, clutching his pillow tighter.

Kenny stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, before grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Well, I'm gonna go anyway. I'll bring you something back, okay?"

Kenny didn't wait for Levi to reply before closing the door, leaving the teen alone.

Once Kenny was outside, the cool Winter-almost-Spring air chilling him slightly, he lit a cigarette, letting the nicotine calm his nerves.

The man scoffed, muttering to himself.

"Like hell I'm going out to eat when there's something bugging my kid."

With that, Kenny got in his car and starting it up and not wasting anytime agitating the gravel.

He pulled off in such a hurry that he didn't even see the silver car pull into his driveway as soon as he pulled out.

- _Linebreak-_

Annie had to admit, she was a bit surprised when Mikasa asked her to go talk to Levi. Not that the blonde had anything against the short teen, she just didn't see herself as that close to him.

Once she had pulled into the Ackerman driveway, she decided that there was no turning back, so she gathered all of her patience- something she had little of to begin with- and got out of the car.

Before she knew it, she was knocking on the door. It didn't take long for Levi to open the door, and Annie was shocked when he did.

The usually tidy teen just looked so tired – his unkempt hair and blank expression adding to his gloomy demeanor.

"Annie? What are you doing here?"

Annie rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Well, Mika' said that I should come talk to you, but she didn't say what was wrong."

Levi rolled his eyes at Mikasa's concern – _'Seriously, she's starting to treat me like Eren'_ \- and said, "It's nothing; I'm fine."

The raven was about to shut the door on her, but she stopped it with her foot.

"You don't look fine. Come on; just tell me what's wrong."

Levi seemed to hesitate before sighing.

"Fine, you can come in."

Once both teens were in, Annie walked straight to the couch and took it upon herself to sit down.

"Do you want something to drink? I could make you some tea, or-."

"You're staling. Get over here and tell me what's up."

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, all the while obeying her commands.

Once he was seated next to Annie on the couch, the two teens just stared at each other.

"Well, are you gonna tell me? I can sit here all day."

Levi looked away from her and muttered something so low that Annie had no idea what he said.

"What?"

Levi took a breath and said, "I-I said that I found out Eren's first time was with-."

"Christa? Yeah, everybody knows that."

Levi groaned.

"You know, you're not very good at this 'helping' thing."

Annie sighed, reminding herself to be patient, and said, "Look, Levi, if you're so upset about not being Eren's first, I'm sorry to say that there's nothing you can do about it. And plus, you have nothing to worry about because Eren loves you."

Levi brought his knees up to his chest and placed his chin on them.

"I know, but… I-I just know that someone's first time is special, a-and I can't help but wonder if it meant anything to him…."

Annie was quiet for a moment, and Levi was afraid that he would have to repeat himself.

Just as he was about to ask if everything was alright, Annie took him by the shoulders and kissed him on the mouth.

- _Linebreak-_

When Kenny had pulled into the driveway of the Jaeger home, Carla was secretly glad that Eren was not here at the moment, afraid that Kenny was out to get him.

She quickly made her way to the door, opening it before Kenny could even knock, and said, "Kenny? Is there something wrong? Is Levi okay!? *Gasp* Did he and Eren break up!?"

"N-No, no! As far as I know, they're still together. B-But that's why I came over here. Levi's been acting strange since the dinner and I came to ask Jaeger- I mean- y-you're son if he knows why."

Carla sighed and held her cheek in concern for the two boys.

"Come on in, honey. Eren already told me."

Once the younger man was inside, Carla explained what Eren had told her, and once she was done she gave a small sniffle.

"Oh, I just can't believe that my precious Levi thinks that Eren doesn't love him…."

"Wait, _you_ think that _he_ thinks that Eren doesn't love him?"

Carla nodded, placing one hand on her hip and the other under her chin.

"You see, it took me a while to come to that conclusion, but after using all of my detective skills I gained from having to infer Mikasa's problems, I realized that _that's_ what it was. You see, and I say this with love, Levi probably has abandonment issues from, well, you know."

Kenny sighed, knowing what she was hinting at, and let her continue.

"So, the thought of Eren having someone before him probably scared him…."

Kenny ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what to do.

"So, Detective Carla, what do you propose that we do?"

Carla gave a sad sigh and said, "Nothing, I'm afraid. This is something the boys need to work out themselves. I've found that sometimes, as the parents, we need to let the kids solve the problems themselves."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We can't always be the superheroes and swoop in to save them, I'm afraid. And you, being both mom and dad, probable feel even worse about that…."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, understanding where he was coming from, and he smiled back.

"I guess you're right…."

- _Linebreak-_

Once Annie pulled away from the kiss she had Levi trapped in, said raven just gave her a wide-eyed stare, her own blank expression staring back at him.

"That was your first time kissing a girl, right?"

Levi just gave her a nod, still too shocked for words.

"And it didn't change the way you feel about Eren, did it?"

Levi suddenly blushed and looked down at his feet, finally realizing how unreasonable he had been acting.

"N-No…."

Annie smiled at how Levi was acting like a child being chastised and gently tilted his head to look up at her.

"I'm sorry I kissed you without your consent, but I needed to make you understand. Is everything okay now?"

Levi smiled before nodding. Annie smile back at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I could have lasted with gloomy-Levi. I thought I was gonna have to beat some since into you."

Levi chuckled and said, "As if you could even land a hit on me! Besides, I wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me!? From what I heard, you were worse than me when I'm on my period!"

Levi simply stuck out his tongue at her.

Annie rolled her eyes at this, still smiling. She had always wanted a younger brother, and even though Levi was older than her, she felt like she could be the big-sis he never had.

Before the blonde could say anything, there was frantic knocking on the door.

Levi hurried over to the door, much happier than he was before Annie came over, and open the door.

Both teens were surprised to see Eren standing at the door, arms behind his back in a nervous display.

"U-Um, hey Lee. I-I know that you're mad at me, a-and even though I don't fully understand why, I was hoping to make it up to you by taking you out to the movies. We can see whatever movie you want; I'm paying!"

Levi smiled, which surprised Eren, and said, "Sure, brat…."

The raven gave Eren a swift kiss on the cheek, giving Eren the opportunity to see Annie sitting on Levi's couch. The blonde gave Eren a thumbs up before flipping him off, and Eren couldn't help but smile.

 _-End of Chapter 48-_

A/N: LONG TIME NO SEEEEEEEEEEEE MAH LITTLE BEAAAAAANNNNNSSSS! *Kisses you all on the cheek* MWAH! Wait… does anyone still read this? *crickets chirp* Oh well, I'll keep on writing.

Btw, AOT SEASON TWO, AMIRIGHT!?

Preview: Things between Eren and Levi are cool again, and _someone_ decides to finally make an appendence.


	50. Chapter 50

"Happy birthday Eren."

Eren couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend closed the door to the brunette's bedroom.

While Eren was very appreciative of all of the birthday presents and 'happy birthdays' he got during the day, he had to admit that he was happy to finally have some time alone with his wonderful boyfriend.

It had been a few weeks since Levi and Eren's 'rough patch', if you could even call it that, and everything had gone back to normal. Kenny had been a bit mad at Eren for making his nephew upset, even if it wasn't entirely Eren's fault, but he eventually got over it. Annie, while still spending most of her time with Mikasa, started to hang out with Levi more after their talk, and while Eren still had no idea as to what they talked about, he was still happy that Levi was getting closer to his own friends.

Just as he finished that thought, Levi had begun pulling his shirt off, causing Eren to blush.

"Woah, woah, woah! W-Where's this leading to?"

While Eren had to admit that, if Levi was insinuating what Eren thought he was insinuating, he had been hoping for some sexy action for a while now, but he was still tired from a long day.

"Where ever you want it to lead to, birthday boy."

' _Well that woke me up…_ '

"S-So, is this my birthday present?" Eren asked as Levi climbed on top of him.

"Maybe, if you want it to be…"

Eren could hear the uncertainty in Levi's voice, and he smiled.

"Yes, I would appreciate this present very much."

Levi blushed and kissed Eren, a kiss that quickly became heated. Not wanting to get too caught up in the kiss, Levi pulled away and quickly pulled off his pants.

Once his pants were off, the raven turned them over so that Eren was on top and muttered, "S-Since it's your birthday, you can… d-do whatever you want…."

Eren stared at him for a second before growing a smirk.

' _Best birthday ever!_ '

The brunette quickly dove in for another kiss, one that lasted longer than Levi had expected. As much as he wanted Eren to be in control, he was getting impatient.

He pulled away, panting, and said, "I know I said you could do what you want, but can we please speed this up a little?"

Eren chuckled and said, "I didn't know you wanted me so badly."

Levi's blush grew brighter as he turned his gaze away from Eren.

The birthday boy wasted no time kissing Levi's neck all the way down to his chest. Eren grinned as Levi squirmed under him and the brunette rubbed his palm against the other's still-clothed-crotch.

Eren stopped himself from going any further and sat up.

"Turn around."

Levi did as he was told, his chest now on the bed and his ass in the air.

Eren removed the raven's boxers, leaving him completely exposed. Levi began to feel a bit self-conscious when Eren simply stared at his exposed rear.

He was about to say something when he felt something moist rub against his entrance.

" _H-Hah!?_ What was that!?"

Eren chuckled and said, "It's called 'rimming', duh."

Levi gave Eren a shy look and muttered, "W-What's that?"

Eren's heart almost burst out of his chest and he thought, ' _Ahhhhhhh. He's such an innocent little bean!'._ He also _may_ have been a little proud at the thought of no one seeing Levi like this except for him and _only_ him.

"Shhhh, just let me make you feel good."

Even though Levi still had no idea as to what was going on, he turned from looking at Eren and resumed staring at the bed post.

Once that same moist thing touched his entrance, he clutched the pillow beneath him tightly, unsure if he liked the feeling.

It continued that way for a few minutes, Levi eventually warming up to the feeling and letting out small mewls once it started to feel better than he expected it to.

Suddenly, the moist thing slipped into his entrance and he couldn't hold back the moan it brought.

"E-Eren, f-fuck~. W-What is th-hahhh- that?"

The brunette pulled away and gave the smaller male a smirk.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?"

Once the raven turned his way and gave him a questioning look, the younger teen answered his question by sticking out his tongue.

Eren could tell that exact moment Levi understood because the poor raven's face morphed into one of shock.

"B-But that's-."

"It's not dirty; you're like the cleanest person I know. Besides, didn't it feel good?"

Levi blushed even more at this, if that was possible, and muttered, "I-I guess… B-But isn't it _your_ birthday?"

"Yeah, and I really want to do this. Now do you want me to continue or not?"

Levi didn't reply.

Eren moved away from Levi's rear and hovered over the other.

"Levi, I need you to say it. If you don't then we can just stop now."

The raven sighed in defeat and said, "P-Please keep going…."

Eren grinned.

"If you insist."

 _-Linebreak-_

Once Eren was finished teaching Levi the joys of rimming, the two continued into a long, _long_ session of love-making. When they finally finished, Eren had a dopey smile while Levi was still coming down from his high.

"Best birthday ever…."

Levi rolled his eyes and muttered, "When I said that you could do whatever you wanted, I didn't mean ever sex position ever…."

"But wasn't it good?"

Levi looked away, blushing, and said, "Yeah, I guess…."

Eren smiled and snuggled up to the raven and hugged him from behind.

They lay like this for a while until Levi's phone started ringing. Eren was secretly hoping that Levi would ignore the call so they can keep cuddling, but Levi decided to see who it was calling him.

When he heard Levi gasp, Eren sat up to see who was on the phone. The name on the caller I.D. made him gasp too.

"Y-Your mom is calling you!?"

Levi didn't answer; he was still staring wide-eyed at his phone. His mouth was opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Eren knew that if Levi didn't answer the phone quick, they would miss the call, so he quickly took the phone from the raven and answered it. Levi diverted his surprise from the phone to Eren as the brunette began speaking.

"H-Hello?"

Levi desperately tried to grab the phone from Eren as his mother began to answer back to his boyfriend.

"E-Eren? Um, hi sweetie…. W-Where's Levi?"

Eren looked up at Levi and mouthed, "She wants to know where you are."

Levi shook his head and waved his hands, signaling for him to not mention that he was there.

"Um, h-he's not here, actually. He left h-his phone at my house yesterday and I forgot to give it to him."

Eren could hear her sigh over the phone, and he sighed as well. Why did this whole situation have to be so complicated?

"Oh, okay. W-Well, can you tell him-"

Before Eren could even realize what he was doing, he just started speaking.

"Kuchel, if you wanna tell Levi something then you're gonna have to be the one to say it to him, face to face."

Before either Kuchel or Levi could protest, the brunette had already hung up.

When Eren grew the courage to look back at Levi, the raven wasn't even looking at him.

"Levi… Are you okay?"

Levi didn't answer him right away. Eren didn't want to pressure him into answering him, but he was really concerned about the raven's wellbeing. He was about to say something, but Levi beat him to it.

"I'm sorry…."

Well that surprised him.

"W-What?"

"I… I said I'm sorry…."

Eren put a gentle hand on Levi's shoulder and turned the shorter male so he was facing him.

"What do you mean, babe?"

Levi blushed at this and muttered, "D-Don't call me babe…."

Eren chuckled and said, "Okay, okay. Now tell me why you're apologizing."

"W-Well, I know that when you started dating me, you weren't expecting to get so caught up in my family's problems." He gave a dry chuckle. "I bet if you knew from the beginning how fucked up my family is you never would have even talked to me…."

Before he could process what was going on, Levi was being slammed back down on the bed. He was about to protest until Eren's hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the brunette.

"Do you really think I started dating you just because I thought you were hot and nothing else!?"

"I-I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! Levi, I love you so much, and I don't care how messed up you think your family is. Y-You're funny without even trying, you don't take shit from anyone, and you could care less about what other people think of you. I love _you,_ and I just wanna be with you…."

Levi bit his lip and mumbled, "W-Why are you so _perfect_ …."

Eren chuckled and gave Levi a quick kiss.

"I am nowhere near as perfect as you are.

Levi gave Eren a smile and wrapped his arms around the other's neck for a hug. Eren smiled back and complied with Levi's wishes.

Just then, a knock sounded on Eren's bedroom door.

The couple blushed as they finally remembered that they were not the only ones at home. Oh how Eren awaited the day where he could have sex without his parents interfering.

"Eren, honey, Levi's uncle called and said that he needed Levi home ASAP. You two wrap up whatever you're doing so Levi can get home."

Eren gave his mother an, "Okay," and moved so Levi could get up.

The two began putting their clothes back on, taking extra care to make sure it totally didn't look like they just had sex.

Once they were fully clothed and ready, Eren led his boyfriend to the front door and opened the door for him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? I won't mind."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, for all I know the old man's got himself stuck in the toilet again.

Eren laughed at this and gave Levi a loving kiss on the lips.

"Be safe, beautiful."

Levi grimaced and said, "You make it sound like we're an old married couple."

The raven ruffled the laughing brunette's hair and waved him bye aa he walked out of the house.

Eren smiled as he watched Levi make his way down the street. Once he was out of sight, the brunette turned his gaze to the setting sun and sighed contently.

' _I'm glad that I can make him happy, he deserves it. But… somehow I can't help but feel like something bad's gonna happen…. Eh, it's probably nothing.'_

 _-End of Chapter 49-_

A/N: HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Ahhhhhhhh, I can't believe it's been two years already! I'm hoping to end this fic before we hit year three, but you never know with these things. Also, sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt and obviously just a way to show that something "bad" will definitely happen. Hopefully that bad semi-smut will make up for it.

Preview: That bad feeling Eren's been having turns out to be right as he discovers Kuchel is finally home again.


	51. Chapter 51

After leaving the Jaeger house, thankfully without an awkward conversation from either Grisha or Carla, Levi made it to his house in one piece.

He casually grabbed his key from out of his pocket and opened the door. Before he could even take one step into the house, he was suddenly yanked inside the house and got a whole lot of boob shoved in his face.

"Levi! I've missed you so much, _Mon Amour_!"

When Levi wasn't suffocating due to the bone crushing hug, he got a chance to look up and see that the person squeezing the life out of him was none other than his mother.

Before Levi could even speak, Kuchel had a sudden shift in mood. She grabbed her son by his shoulders and gently pushed him away from herself. If Levi were anyone else, the glare Kuchel gave him would have honestly scared the shit out of him.

"Why did you lie to me!?"

Genuinely confused, Levi asked, "What?"

"Eren told me you weren't with him, but Kenny called Carla and she said you were there!"

Levi, who just realized that Kenny had been there the whole time and was secretly trying to escape, gave Kenny his own signature glare. Kenny finally came out of his hiding place-which was just hiding behind the doorway that led into the hallway- and groaned.

"What did ya expect me to do, kid!? When she called Jaeger-boy and he said you weren't there I got worried!"

Levi gave an exasperated sigh and said, "You couldn't make out that _that_ was a lie!?"

"Ha! See, I knew you were lying!"

"Well what did you expect me to do, Ma!? You leave for nine years, come back, leave _again_ , come _back_ ; it's the same fucking cycle over and over! What am I even supposed to say to you!?"

Kuchel didn't say anything, neither did Kenny. The three Ackerman's simply stared back at each other for what felt like forever until Levi finally spoke once more.

"You could at least say that you're sorry, but you don't even seem to care…."

This seemed to snap Kuchel out of her trance.

"S-Sweetie, or course I care! I know that I can never make up for what I did and the damage it caused, and I shouldn't have acted like it wasn't a big deal because it was. I just thought that if I brought it up, it would just re-open an old wound. B-But, that's not excuse for the way I've been acting…."

She couldn't bring herself to look Levi in the eyes, but she did bring him into a loving hug.

"I'm sorry, honey…."

Levi couldn't help but let his eyes glaze over with tears. He quickly wiped his eyes dry and looked to his mother. While he was able to keep the tears from spilling over, his mother wasn't so lucky.

"I-I forgive you…. Just-Just don't do it again…. Please?"

Kuchel smiled.

"Oh, of course _Mon Ange_ …. But, do you want to know why I left?"

"Please don't tell me it's because you got another boyfriend."

Kuchel gave a sweet laugh and said, "No, no, it's not that. Take a look for yourself!"

She moved out of the way to reveal various suit cases. Levi stared at them for a moment, not quite understanding what they were supposed to mean, until he caught on.

"You're moving in? F-For good!?"

Kuchel nodded excitedly.

"I wanted to keep it a secret, s-so I could surprise you! I'm sorry if I made you worry, _Mon Coeur_. It took so long because my old apartment was actually in another state, heh heh…."

Kuchel awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, but Levi couldn't help but smile widely as he looked to Kenny and asked, "A-And you're gonna let her stay, right!?"

Kenny was honestly surprised when Levi asked him this, but he quickly answered with a smirk.

"Well, I was just gonna kick her sorry ass out, but since you asked…."

Kuchel playfully punched her brother's shoulder and pouted. Levi just laughed and Kenny laughed right along with him. This simple action made Kuchel's heart swell with happiness.

The older woman smiled warmly as she watched her son and her brother discuss the new living arrangements, playfully arguing over where Kuchel would be sleeping. Kuchel took all of this in and made sure to make it a memory she would never forget.

' _I'm so happy I can see him smile again….'_

 _-Line Break-_

The Monday following Eren's birthday was pretty uneventful. The only really exciting thing that had happened was Levi excitedly telling him that Kuchel was home ad was staying for good this time. Eren couldn't help but share in his boyfriend's excitement when he saw those grey eyes light up with joy. And while he did still have some negative feelings for Kuchel, he decided that he would just be happy for his precious Levi's sake.

As he walked into the lunchroom, he barely even noticed that he was smiling so wide. Remembering Levi's face filled with just pure joy made him happy beyond belief, and he couldn't help but feel happy for him.

Before he knew it, he had grabbed his lunch and as sitting next to Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin at a table.

As the group of friends had begun eating and chatting, a certain uninvited guest began to make his way over to the group, his own little possy following closely behind.

Eren didn't even notice that someone was standing behind him until he saw both Mikasa and Erwin look up past him.

The brunette turned around, only to be annoyed at the realization that it was just-

"Eren! Levi, darling! How have you been!?"

-Felix….

"*Sigh*. Hello, Felix. What do you need."

"Oh you know, I just wanted to appear one last time before the author finished the fic!"

The four friends that had been sitting together, and even the group of people who had followed Felix, were looking at him like he had sprouted a second head.

Felix gave a loud snort before laughing like a maniac.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Hah, no, the real reason we're here is because of a certain set of rules~."

Eren gave him a blank look and said, "The fuck is you talking about?*"

Erwin had a sudden realization.

"Oh, you mean _those_ rules."

Eren gave him a confused stare, then looked to Mikasa, then to Levi. That was when he finally understood.

"Y-You mean the rules about L-Levi!? B-But didn't we already tell everybody that… you know…."

"Know what, Eren? That you two had se-."

Eren covered his mouth before he could blurt it out.

"Yeah, yeah, that!"

Felix licked the hand Eren was using to keep him quiet, and the brunette quickly pulled his hand away with a disgusted look.

"Ugh! Geez, now I need to go burn my hand!"

Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Stop staling and announce your dirty deeds! The whole school wasn't there when you first announced it and that wasn't official anyway!"

At this point, the whole cafeteria was staring at the couple, waiting for them to speak.

Eren gave a nervous look to Levi, who just shrugged.

Eren took this as ' _do whatever you want'_. He looked to Mikasa and Erwin for help, but they only gave him a thumbs up.

"Welllllllll!" Felix said expectantly. "We're waiting!"

Eren sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, Levi and I…."

He looked at Levi one last time, and the raven was merely staring at the crowd with a slight blush.

The more Eren thought about it, the more he realized that this wasn't right. He knew Levi really didn't want this, and that he didn't even care about the stupid " _rules"_ in the first place. Besides, if he announced this, it would only be boosting his reputation. He also feared that it would possibly bring Levi's reputation down.

Eren sighed again and cursed that fact that teens like himself were unpredictable, and he simply did what he thought was right.

With new-found confidence, Eren stood up from his seat next to Levi, which startled everyone, and puffed out his chest.

"Levi and I did _not_ have sex at all!"

The whole crowd gasped, and Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin looked at Eren with surprise.

"Um, excuse me!? B-But that day, you said-. "

"I know what I said Felix, but it was a lie."

The crowd gasped again, and some of them sighed in disappointment.

"So… You mean to tell me I got excited over _nothing!?_ "

"I'm afraid so, pal," Eren said, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

But, the eccentric teen was not ready to give up so easily.

"L-Levi, is this true!?"

Levi was taken aback by the sudden attention that was thrown at him.

"Um… yes?"

The whole crowd groaned and Eren gave a non-apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I guess just got ahead of myself that day. Maybe one day?"

Felix groaned and rolled his eyes and the crows began to disperse, going back to their previous activities.

"There is no hope for you, Eren Jaeger. I swear, you get lucky enough to be with _Levi_ , and you don't tap that!?"

Eren sat back down and wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulder.

"Hey, I only do what's in his best interest."

Felix perked up a bit at this, but he was still pouting.

"Okay, that's kinda sweet… But I'm still mad at you!"

And with that, Felix walked off. Once he was gone, Levi looked to Eren and asked him the question that was on all of their minds.

"Why did you lie like that?"

Eren shrugged.

"I guess I just felt like not everybody needed to know our business."

Levi smiled at this, and Erwin sniffled as he shed a tear.

"Th-That was so beautiful! W-Why don't you two just get married already!?"

Mikasa handed him a tissue, and the three teens that weren't crying laughed.

Levi gave Eren a kiss on the cheek, and Eren couldn't help but feel like the happiest man in the world.

- _End of Everybody Talks-_

*So, I originally put 'The fuck _are_ you talking about', but it auto corrected 'are' to 'is', and I thought it was funny so I kept it.

A/N: OMG, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!? IS-IS THIS THE END!? *falls out* My goodness, I can't believe that I actually finished this piece of crap! Jk, Jk, but I am so glad that you guys stayed with me to the end. Without your love and support, I would have never even gotten this far. I'm really sorry if the ending wasn't all you hoped for, but I was seriously at a loss on how to end it properly. I hope it didn't suck too much.

If you're sad because this is ending, don't be too sad cuz I have another fic that I've been updating weekly for THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT! I know, hard to believe, right? Anyway, if you want to you can check it out, and I may have some new fics (that will actually be planned out this time) that may come out in the future, so look out for those!

I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I hope to hear from you again someday!


End file.
